Ragnarok
by jenjehy
Summary: Situado al final de la 3ª temporada. Lauren y Kenzi deben enfrentarse a su destino en un mundo fae revolucionado por la Morrigan. Mientras la vida de Dyson corre peligro y depende de las decisiones que tome Tamsin, a Bo le aguarda el mayor reto de su vida donde su naturaleza y humanidad lucharán para ver quién es la más fuerte.
1. Agonía

_**NOTAS: Se me ocurrieron unas ideas locas para un fanfiction, así que lo que pase de aquí en adelante puede ser cualquier cosa. Sobra decir que al estar situado después de la tercera temporada está lleno de spoilers de la misma y de las anteriores.**_

_**Son capítulos más cortos (la mayoría) que los de mi anterior escrito, eso me va a permitir actualizar más a menudo. Y en cuánto a lo largo, pues pretendo que dure bastante.**_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios/críticas/reviews.**_

* * *

Fue como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño y el mundo que la rodeaba se hubiera vuelto real. Un cúmulo de emociones la golpeó de pronto y la dejaron casi sin aliento. Bo se arrastró hasta el sofá de la sala angustiada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón golpearla violentamente. Tomó el vaso de alcohol que descansaba sobre la mesita frente a ella. El contenido se vertió rápidamente por su interior. Sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro y algo dentro de ella pareció romperse. Agarró el vaso de nuevo y volvió a repetir los mismos pasos varias veces, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Estaba mareada y aturdida, por eso tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba fijamente. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada y el alcohol, contrariamente a lo que había pensado en un principio, no le había ayudado en absolutamente nada.

—¿Bo-Bo? —dijo Kenzi con la voz entrecortada.

Bo ocultó su rostro desolado entre sus manos y su ligero sollozo se convirtió en un llanto sonoro. En seguida, sintió el confort de los brazos de su amiga, aunque no fue nada reconfortante, en verdad; el fuego que sentía en el pecho era imposible de apagar.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? —exclamó la gótica dulcemente.

La súcubo fue incapaz de responder, las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Kenzi estaba empezando a asustarse. Ver a su amiga en aquel estado no significaba nada bueno.

—¿Es la doctora? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Lauren? —le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Bo se aferró a Kenzi y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su amiga. Su única respuesta fue un sollozo desgarrador. La humana se quedó paralizada y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Bo era una mujer fuerte, su vida no había sido un camino de rosas, precisamente, pero jamás la había visto derrumbarse de aquella manera. Algo terrible había tenido que pasar, algo muy terrible. El cuerpo de Kenzi tembló y su corazón se aceleró de forma frenética.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, dime algo! —le gritó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Nuevamente, la angustia se amontonó en la garganta de la súcubo impidiendo que pudiera pronunciar palabra. No hubo respuesta. Bo sentía su pecho arder en llamas. Su mente caía en la desesperación y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Lauren. Aquel nombre le evocaba dolor, pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, no podía tomar un respiro, era una tortura continua que la sumía en una eterna agonía. Era ella la que le había provocado aquel estado. Y ya no podía pensar en nada más. No quería indagar más profundo en su mente.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo de pronto Kenzi.

La súcubo la miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Su amiga sonrió de manera forzada mientras se ofrecía de apoyo para cargarla. Fueron juntas a la habitación, abrazadas. A Bo le pareció extraño que, a pesar de sentir el cuerpo de Kenzi junto a ella, la sintiera lejana, como una falsa impostora. Temió que de nuevo una kitsune psicótica se hubiera apoderado de ella, pero todo debía de ser efecto del cansancio. Bo se dejó caer sobre su cama cuando finalmente llegaron a ella.

—Duerme un poco, despeja tu mente y luego analizaremos lo que está pasando —le susurró su amiga mientras la arropaba.

Kenzi se sentó en la cama junto a Bo, esperando a que se durmiera, vigilante de que estuviera cómoda y tranquila. La súcubo pronto pareció caer en las garras del agotamiento y se durmió.

El teléfono de la súcubo comenzó a vibrar después de unos minutos. Kenzi estiró el brazo para tomar el aparato que descansaba sobre la mesilla de su amiga. Frunció el ceño extrañada al leer en la pantalla "_la odiosa valkiria_". Estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada, pero decidió contestar.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —gritó desde el otro lado Tamsin.

—Whoa —Kenzi se levantó rápidamente de la cama evitando despertar a Bo—. Más calma y amabilidad. Señorita, más vale que tenga una buena excusa para…

—Pásame a Bo, tengo que hablar con ella —la interrumpió rápidamente.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirle, se la diré yo más tarde, cuando haya despertado. Está cansada y ha pasado una noche horrible.

—Pues que se tire a algún amante de los suyos y se reponga. Es urgente. Necesito hablar con ella. Ya.

—Creo que eso no va a ser posible, querida. No creo que esté de humor para alimentarse. Tu urgencia va a tener que esperar hasta más tarde…

—¡Ni se te ocurra colgar! —le gritó Tamsin desde el otro lado del aparato—. Dile a Bo que se trata de Lauren.

—¿Lauren? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sé dónde está y tiene que venir ahora mismo aquí.

Bo se levantó de un salto de la cama. La manta que la tapaba salió volando hacia la pared. Había escuchado la conversación telefónica y su cuerpo se agitó alertado al oír el nombre de Lauren. Kenzi la miró con preocupación y mucha confusión. La súcubo tomó el teléfono con un gesto brusco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alterada sin ni siquiera saber con quién hablaba.

—Es Lauren —escuchó decir a Tamsin—, va a matar a Dyson. Tienes que venir al Dal ahora mismo.


	2. Soledad

_**Note for english readers: **__sometimes the pronoun is omitted in spanish because you have to avoid the repetition of same words. There are more words in spanish that have gender than in english, so you can do that most of the time. Besides verbs, nouns, adjectives and other words have the information about the subject implicitly. That is why the text can be confusing when you translate from spanish to english._

**Notas: Gracias por vuestros comentarios/reviews, se agradecen muchísimo. Sobre este capítulo, es más largo que el anterior y hay una cosa un poco chocante (bueno, en verdad creo que hay dos), espero que no me odiéis mucho por ello y solo pido que sigan leyendo para descubrir lo que sucede con Lauren. Espero leer vuestras impresiones. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Una niebla envolvía la noche y, aunque no llovía, el cielo estaba cubierto y el ambiente era muy húmedo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Llevaba varias horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo, de bar en bar. A veces, tomaba alguna copa, otras, solo se limitaba a mirar a la gente. Le parecía todo muy lejano e irreal. Creía que Dyson la acompañaba, pero lo había perdido en algún punto de su borrachera. Seguramente estaría desfogándose con alguna mujer que se había encontrado o había vuelto con Bo arrastrándose y rogando su amor.

Pasó al lado de unos hombres que murmuraron algo mientras no apartaban sus indiscretos ojos de su cuerpo. Si supieran lo que podía hacerles solo con mirarlos… Pero estaba cansada, muy cansada. Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, que pronto sería muy tarde para completar su misión.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del portero que guardaba la entrada al antro. Él asintió y ella entró. La música estaba más alta de lo que le hubiera gustado. Buscó su sitio en la barra sin darle más importancia. Alguien se tropezó con ella por el camino, un borracho que no se podía ni mantener en pie. Observó cómo cayó al suelo. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa de desprecio. Continuó caminando hasta la barra. Cuando llegó, estampó un billete sobre la madera y pronto tuvo su vaso repleto de alcohol frente a ella. Sonrió conforme. No le quedaban muchas copas más para que su cabeza dejara de pensar y de torturarla. Antes de que pudiera llevarse su copa a la boca, notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y pudo reconocerla, a pesar de su estado de embriaguez.

—Oh, mira a quién tenemos por aquí. Supongo que no hay suficientes bares humanos en esta ciudad… —bufó con hastío la rubia valquiria cuando Lauren se sentó a su lado en la barra.

—Yo pensé que este tipo de antros eran muy poco para una fae de las sombras como tú —le contestó sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

—Ya ves, me gusta probar cosas nuevas. ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que porque soy de las sombras tengo que estar a una distancia prudente de los humanos y solo me acerco a ellos para matarlos? —Tamsin tomó un largo trago de su vaso—. Típico pensamiento de los de tu lado.

La valquiria la miró con desdén cuando se dio cuenta de que Lauren la había ignorado completamente. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la doctora ahora? Tampoco tenía que tener demasiada imaginación para saber que lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con Bo. Tamsin tornó los ojos en blanco, se levantó, tomó su bebida y se dispuso a buscar otro sitio en el bar, nadie le iba a amargar la noche.

—¡Estoy cansada de vuestro maldito y patético drama amoroso con la súcubo! —exclamó la valquiria antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Tamsin se acomodó en la lejanía. Pronto tuvo la compañía de un apuesto hombre de ojos oscuros y profundos. Él le estaba hablando de algo, probablemente alguna idiotez para impresionarla, pero ella no le estaba prestando atención, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a Lauren y a esa misteriosa figura que se había acercado a la doctora. Lo más probable es que fuera algún ligue de una noche, pero se preguntaba si Lauren era el tipo de mujer que estaba con hombres. Tamsin no podía ver el rostro de ese extraño acompañante, aún así, le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que el alcohol no le permitía pensar con claridad. No sabía quién era, pero tenía la impresión de que era peligroso.

El misterioso acompañante se llevó a Lauren hacía los baños. Tamsin tuvo la urgencia de seguirla. Le entregó la bebida a su charlatán de ojos oscuros.

—Ahora vuelvo —le susurró al oído y seguidamente le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

La valquiria se movió entre la multitud hasta llegar a su destino. Se detuvo cuando tuvo a la vista a Lauren. Tamsin parpadeó varias veces perpleja ante el panorama que se presentaba ante ella. No estaba segura si era que había bebido demasiado y se estaba imaginando las cosas o de verdad la doctora estaba besando al misterioso hombre que la acompañaba.

Una mano de Lauren se deslizó con deseo entre el cabello castaño de su aparente amante y la otra se clavó en el grueso hombro del hombre. De pronto, abrió los ojos, y sin detener su apasionado beso, éstos se clavaron en los de Tamsin. La fae retrocedió involuntariamente. Fueron los haces de los focos y los efectos del alcohol los que hicieron parecer que los ojos de Lauren brillaban azules. El recuerdo de Bo le vino como un pesar. Otra vez recordó que tenía que acabar una misión, su nivel de alcohol no era suficiente para olvidar. Miró hacia atrás, la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando le asaltó de repente, pero eran, seguramente, paranoias suyas que solo hicieron que Lauren se escabullera con su amante por una puerta de emergencia.

La doctora estaba actuando de una forma muy rara y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel tipo que la acompañaba. No es que le importara lo que hiciera, pero tenía la extraña idea de que la vida de Lauren estaba en serio peligro. No la conocía personalmente, pero casi no le hacía falta, Bo siempre que podía le hablaba sobre ella y era inevitable no darse cuenta de que el comportamiento que estaba viendo esa noche no era normal en la doctora.

Tamsin llegó hasta la única puerta que encontró y la abrió empujándola con el hombro. El aire de la noche golpeó su rostro e hizo que cerrara los ojos involuntariamente. Cuando los abrió, se encontró en un callejón mal iluminado por una farola de luz tenue. Lauren estaba como a metro y medio delante de ella, de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, y completamente sola. No había rastro de su acompañante.

—¿Qué haces, Tamsin? —le preguntó Lauren con una voz fría y distante.

La valquiria no contestó y la otra se volteó hasta poder verla. La mirada de la humana era, sin duda, un poco escalofriante.

—Bo te anda buscando, ¿sabes? ¿A qué diablos estás jugando? —Tamsin se temió lo peor.

—¿Yo? —le respondió con una risa falsa—. Tú —Lauren caminó hacia ella—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en mi casa, decir cosas sobre Bo? ¿Crees que me asustas? ¿Crees que eres importante para ella? —Tamsin recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la humana que le provocó dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿De pronto tú y Bo sois las mejores amigas? ¿De pronto ella confía ciegamente en ti? Tamsin, la pobre valquiria moribunda —se burló Lauren—. Todos debemos sentir pena de ella porque no puede escapar a su horrible destino —sus ojos furiosos se encontraron con los ojos verdes de ella—. Eres una maldita embustera.

Tamsin sintió que todo su interior se revolucionó. Lauren no tenía ni la menor idea del infierno que estaba pasando. No tenía idea a quién tenía que rendir cuentas, ni tampoco lo que había perdido. El recuerdo de Acacia le vino a su mente como una puñalada. Sus ojos verdes se incendiaron llenos de furia y su puño golpeó el rostro de la doctora que se tambaleó, pero no cayó al suelo. Esperó en alerta su reacción, sin embargo, ella solo se llevó una mano al labio que empezaba a sangrar y se echó a reír. Tamsin se empezó a preguntar si la humana había perdido completamente la cordura.

—Había una única cosa en mi vida que valía la pena —dijo Lauren con un hilo de voz—. La única cosa que daba sentido a mi vida… También eso me habéis quitado.

—Creo que alguien ha estado bebiendo demasiado… —la voz de la fae sonó ronca—. Aparte de mí…

Algo más iba añadir Tamsin, pero todas las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca cuando Lauren se aproximó a ella sin que se lo esperara. Se preparó para recibir un golpe, y en cambio, lo que recibió, fue un beso. Los labios de la doctora se movieron ansiosos entre los de ella. A pesar de que la valquiria quiso rechazarla, se le hizo irresistible. Cuando sintió la lengua de la humana moverse dentro de su boca, el nombre de Bo vino a su mente y un inexplicable terror se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Lauren la empujó, interrumpiendo el beso, y la fae retrocedió varios pasos. Tamsin la miró desconcertada. Los ojos de la doctora brillaban azules bajo la luz de la noche. La valquiria fijó su vista al cielo, parece que se había despejado. Escuchó la risa de Lauren y volvió su atención a ella. Tarde fue cuando Tamsin se dio cuenta del brillo de un objeto que sostenía Lauren en sus manos. No escuchó el disparo, solo pudo ver el fogonazo antes de recibir el impacto del proyectil en su vientre. La valquiria cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente. Se llevó las manos a la herida y dejó salir un grito de dolor. Se sorprendió al pensar que Bo debería de estar cerca, que trataría de ayudarla. Pues eran imaginaciones suyas. Escuchó a Lauren alejarse, estaba sola, nadie venía a socorrerla. Notaba la humedad en su camisa y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Se sintió cansada, muy cansada. No era capaz de luchar y su mente pareció rendirse ante el dolor. Pronto cayó en la inconsciencia.


	3. Despedida

_**Notas:**__ Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Me alegra que el segundo capítulo les haya gustado tanto. No sé por qué estoy actualizando tan seguido, pero la historia me anima un montón a escribir, no puedo prometer seguir con el mismo ritmo para siempre, pero mientras pueda actualizar tan rápido lo haré. Este capítulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo, pudo haber quedado un poco confuso respecto a los anteriores, pero la confusión es parte de la historia. Disfruten, espero vuestras opiniones sobre él._

* * *

El Dal Riata estaba completamente vacío y con poca iluminación. Ya había estado otras veces allí, cuando aún ni siquiera había abierto, pero esta vez sentía que estaba muy diferente. Dejó salir un largo suspiro. Quizá no debió rechazar a aquella mujer, le hubiera hecho compañía, ya que Trick no parecía encontrarse allí y de pronto se sentía muy solo. Ni el alcohol era ya capaz de silenciar por un momento todos sus sentimientos. Por alguna razón, lo que sentía por Bo se le había hecho muy pesado.

Estaba allí, sentado en silencio, mirando hacia la barra desierta, pensando en qué más podría tomar para tratar de sofocar sus pensamientos.

«Vodka, parece lo suficientemente fuerte por ahora», pensó mientras se alongaba sobre la barra, tratando de alcanzar la botella que se encontraba frente a él. Por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, no iba a lograr conseguirla de esa manera. Dyson bufó dándose por vencido mientras se volvía a colocar sobre su asiento y observaba su vaso vacío.

De repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó de su taburete alertado. Se calmó inmediatamente al ver que se trataba de Lauren. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Lauren? Creí que…

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió ella.

Dyson la examinó detenidamente. No observó heridas, solo unas pequeñas salpicaduras en su blusa, igualmente otra cosa llamó su atención.

—¿Dónde está tu collar, Lauren? —preguntó el lobo preocupado.

—Me fui, ¿no recuerdas? —le respondió frunciendo el ceño confusa—. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Dyson?

El lobo la miró fijamente y su rostro se tornó muy serio. Había algo en Lauren que no era normal, había algo diferente en ella. La doctora puso su mano sobre el pecho de él y sonrió mientras perdía la vista en el suelo.

—He estado tratando de no pensar demasiado —contestó él al fin—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Si el Ash descubriera que has abandonado tu puesto…

—Bo vendrá —lo interrumpió ella elevando sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de él—, pero solo vendrá a salvarte a ti.

—Bo te estaba buscando, está muy preocupada por ti —le dijo.

—Ella nunca me ha amado como yo a ella, Dyson —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que te ama, yo puedo asegurártelo.

—Me dejó allí —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Fue a por ti, pero a mí me dejó allí —una lágrima solitaria bajó por su rostro—. Fui una ilusa creyendo que lo nuestro era importante, pero solo está confundida. Ella te ama realmente a ti.

Dyson la bordeó con sus brazos y dejó que se refugiara entre ellos. Lauren dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. El robusto y tranquilo latir del corazón del fae pareció calmarla un poco.

—Puedo protegerte, si te entregas a los faes hablaré bien de ti, les contaré lo que hiciste. Ellos tendrán que perdonarte. Ni Bo ni yo dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

—No puedes, Dyson. Si los faes descubrieran lo de los híbridos… Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que harían con los humanos.

—Tendrán que entender que los humanos no tienen la culpa.

—Mira lo que han hecho solo por un ataque, imagina lo que harán si se sienten amenazados de esta manera. Ellos…

Dyson se separó de Lauren y, tomándola por los hombros, la miró fijamente.

—Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes —le dijo firmemente.

—Tienes que dejarme aquí. Tienes que irte.

Dyson liberó a Lauren. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y examinó el Dal Riata. ¿Por qué Trick se había ido y lo había abandonado? El Rey de Sangre nunca abandonaría su puesto. La doctora tenía razón. Si los faes se enteraran de los experimentos de Taft, los humanos correrían grave peligro. Aquel altercado había provocado que Trick huyera por su seguridad, una guerra con los humanos… ¿Dónde había escuchado esa historia antes?

—¿Estás bien, Dyson? —preguntó ella.

—Perfectamente —respondió él caminando hacia la puerta del Dal.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A terminar con esta pesadilla —se detuvo antes de salir—. Quédate aquí, seguro que Bo vendrá a por ti.

—Eso me dijiste la otra vez y nadie vino a por mí.

—Eso fue porque algo o alguien nos retuvo —abrió la puerta y la miró—. No pasará esta vez —y salió finalmente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

x x x

Bo entró en el Dal como un terremoto, golpeó la puerta tan fuerte al entrar, que se estampó estrepitosamente contra la pared. Las palabras que le había dicho Tamsin por el teléfono seguían martilleando su cabeza como un eco incesante.

—¡Tamsin! ¡Dyson! ¿Dónde estáis? —gritó a pleno pulmón.

Se introdujo en el bar cautelosamente, vigilante ante cualquier movimiento o ruido. Pero el lugar estaba sumido en la más absoluta calma. De pronto, se detuvo al sentir que había pisado algo. Cuando miró al suelo y vio un pequeño rastro de sangre, casi pudo sentir como si dejara de respirar.

—¿Dyson? —preguntó nerviosa—. ¿Lauren?

Siguió las huellas rojas hasta la habitación privada del vacío Dal Riata. Allí encontró el cuerpo inmóvil de Lauren tendido en el suelo.

El grito que salió por la garganta de Bo, fue casi inhumano. Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Lauren? —la llamó aterrada.

Su susto se fue incrementado cuando, al tomar su rostro entre sus manos, lo observó todo golpeado, cubierto de sangre. Si no fuera por su ropa y su pelo, nunca habría podido asegurar que se trataba de ella.

—Por Dios, quién demonios te ha hecho esto —las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

El líquido rojo comenzó a empapar sus manos. Sus lágrimas bajaron a toda velocidad por sus mejillas. Su sangre estaba caliente, pero su piel comenzaba a enfriarse. El nudo que se formó en su garganta no le permitía casi ni poder respirar. Su corazón quería salir de su pecho y huir muerto de terror.

—¿Lauren? —dijo entre sollozos.

A diferencia del suyo, el corazón de Lauren permanecía inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y parecía tan frágil que a Bo le dio miedo apenas tocarlo. Colocó su rostro sobre el de Lauren. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el líquido rojo que cubría su cara. No se dio apenas cuenta, pero gritó. Su lamento resonó por todas las paredes del Dal. Gritó hasta que su garganta dolió y su voz se apagó agotada. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella, se estremeció, la calidez que recordaba se había ido. Esperó paciente a que recuperaran su calor. Dejó que su chi entrara en ella. Su cuerpo estaba temblando asustado, sus propios músculos dolían de la tensión que estaba soportando.

Pareció una eternidad, pero por fin Lauren comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Sintió su corazón latir bajo su mano. Una mano de la humana se aferró a ella, pero aún así continuó entregándole su chi. La doctora murmuró algo y Bo se detuvo, alejó su rostro del de ella hasta que la pudo ver con claridad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Bo lloró de nuevo y no pudo detener el deseo de besarla, de sentir sus labios, esta vez, muy vivos. Lauren se quejó dolorida y la súcubo se retiró enseguida.

—Está bien, amor, estás aquí conmigo —le susurró Bo dulcemente—. Vas a ponerte bien.

La temblorosa mano de Lauren se acercó al rostro de la fae. Sus dedos quisieron limpiar sus lágrimas y Bo sonrió tomando su mano entre la suya. La doctora cerró los ojos exhausta.

—Eres toda mi vida —las palabras a Bo se le atragantaron y no pudo seguir hablando.

Tomó el cuerpo de Lauren con sumo cuidado. Pensó en llevarla con las amigas kitsunes de Tamsin, ellas podrían ayudar a curarla. No se le ocurría otro sitio a dónde pudiera llevarla y que no comprometiera su seguridad. Debieron de ser los faes, ellos le habían declarado la guerra a los humanos. Creían que Lauren era una terrorista que quería acabar con todos ellos. Había algo que no entendía, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, debía ponerla a salvo.


	4. Derrota

**_Notas_****:** me he tomado más tiempo para publicar este capítulo, pero sigo escribiendo igualmente para adelantar contenido, ya que las próximas semanas será difícil que pueda escribir, así tendré material para publicar.

Una vez gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero realmente que disfruten de este capítulo, de los que llevo escritos, es el que más me ha gustado y me he emocionado un poco al escribirlo. Es especial para mí porque mucha de las cosas que se hablan en él me hubieran gustado que se hubieran dicho en la serie (y espero que alguna vez se digan, ejem, Emily Andras). Bueno, me callo y les dejo con la lectura. Háganme saber qué les pareció, me interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión (buena o mala, no importa).

* * *

Lauren estaba en la cama, sentada, tranquila, pero con un gesto de dolor en su cara. Bo se sentó a su lado. Se asustó al verla de cerca. Los golpes en su rostro, su ojo hinchado y oscuro, el rastro de sangre en la nariz, el labio partido, vendas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo… La fae se estremeció y no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente culpable. La idea de poderla perder la estaba atormentando de una forma cruel.

—Tamsin me llamó —dijo cautelosamente la súcubo—, me dijo que…

—Está jugando contigo, ¿no te das cuenta?—la interrumpió.

Bo la miró fijamente. El maltrato que tenía Lauren en su cuerpo no la dejaba concentrarse en nada más sino en hacerle pagar muy caro a quien se hubiera atrevido a golpearla de esa manera.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —sintió temor de saber la respuesta.

Lauren tomó aire, volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, donde Bo no pudiera ver sus ojos, y apretó los puños contra la cama.

—Está bien si no quieres contármelo…

—No sé… Creo que era una mujer —la interrumpió Lauren —. Era rubia, de eso sí estoy segura.

—¿Tamsin? —casi gritó incrédula la súcubo.

Lauren se encogió de hombros y Bo apretó los dientes furiosa. Si había sido ella, lo iba a descubrir pronto. ¿Qué motivo podría tener para atacarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso había sido alguna orden por parte de la Morrigan? ¿Algo personal? Era demasiado confuso y estaba demasiado enfadada como para poder pensar claramente, pero tenía claro que este ataque no se iba a quedar así. Iba a descubrir quién lo había hecho y… El tacto de la mano de la doctora sobre su brazo la calmó momentáneamente.

—Todo ocurrió muy rápido —dijo serenamente—, no estoy muy segura de que fuera ella.

—Está bien, no pienses en eso ahora —le comentó Bo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Tienes que ponerte bien, luego veremos cómo resolvemos esto.

Lauren retiró su mano y la miró con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero se quedó muy lejos de serlo. El silencio se hizo entre las dos y Bo sintió que era el momento de sincerarse, de decir todas esas cosas que durante todo este tiempo se habían quedado en su cabeza, incapaces de salir por su boca. Se sentía tan culpable, tan avergonzada… No solo por lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas, sino por todo lo que había sucedido más atrás, todo aquel asunto con Taft, con la desaparición de Lauren, todo aquello era una tortura para ella.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas y he hecho muchas estupideces últimamente —comenzó a decir Bo—, ni siquiera creo que tenga derecho a justificarlas… Quiero que me perdones, Lauren, he sido muy injusta contigo y he sido una completa imbécil…

—Mi vida —dejó escapar la rubia en un pesado suspiro—, ha sido un infierno estos últimos años. Esclavizada por los faes, con Nadia en coma… Si te contara todo lo que se pasó por mi cabeza, si supieras las locuras que pensé en hacer… Me hubiera rendido, Bo, hubiera dejado todo, hubiera renunciado incluso a mi vida —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y su voz se quebró —. Pero tú apareciste… Tú viniste a mi vida y de pronto algo dentro de mí volvió a vivir. Y con lo del Garuda y la muerte de Nadia, el mundo se me volvió a venir encima, pero tú estabas ahí, Bo, y pensé que podría superarlo, pero solo lo dejé a un lado.

—Estoy aquí, Lauren, quiero ayudarte, quiero que luchemos juntas, quiero ser tu apoyo —varias lágrimas bajaron por su rostro—. Amor, deja que te ayude.

—No puedo, Bo, incluso contigo —la voz de la doctora temblaba—. Después de lo de Taft, los faes y su guerra, tú… Este dolor me supera. Siento que debo alejarme de todo, siento que… Me ahogo, siento que me estoy ahogando, no puedo seguir respirando y necesito tomar aire.

Bo posó su mano delicadamente en su barbilla levantando su rostro, evitando hacerle daño con su gesto. Sus miradas se encontraron. La súcubo le regaló una sonrisa que Lauren no pudo corresponder. Bo rompió el contacto físico y quiso hacer lo mismo con el visual, pero su mirada quedó atrapada en la de Lauren. Cuanto más tiempo la observaba, más dolor y culpa se amontonaban en su pecho. Su rostro herido, su rostro roto… Se había equivocado, maldita sea, tenía que admitirlo. Había antepuesto todo ante ellas y ahora era demasiado tarde. Lo entendió, había roto el corazón de Lauren en mil pedazos y no se iba a recomponer fácilmente. Le pareció una idea estúpida, pero su rostro era un símil con su alma, ambos estaban destrozados, ambos por su culpa. Pero esta vez no quería asentir y ser la novia comprensiva, esta vez iba a dejar claro lo que sentía.

—Escúchame bien, Lauren Lewis —Bo tomó sus manos con fuerza—, quiero que tengas algo muy claro: eres suficiente para mí, lo eres desde el primer momento en que te conocí y lo serás hasta mi último aliento. Eres más de lo que jamás podría merecer. Te juro que eres todo lo que quiero ahora y todo lo que querré jamás.

Lauren soltó sus manos de las de Bo y apartó su mirada de la de ella. La súcubo pudo ver la emoción en su rostro, cómo temblaba su boca y cómo se esforzaba en no llorar. Ella trató de no emocionarse tampoco, no obstante, las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso.

Dudó unos instantes, pero se dejó llevar por el momento. Su mano buscó la de Lauren y sus dedos se entrelazaron. La rubia apretó su mano contra la de la súcubo.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte —dejó salir la morena de su boca dulcemente.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de la doctora y después de tanto luchar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Te amo —dijo firmemente la súcubo mientras sentía todo su interior temblar.

Bo buscó con su mirada la de Lauren, pero ella no apartó la vista del suelo. Sintió cómo su mano la apretaba cada vez más fuerte y un miedo irracional a perderla la invadió por dentro. Era como si supiera que era eso lo que iba a pasar y estaba aterrada.

—Hace unos días recibí una llamada del Ash. Me habló sobre un trabajo, algo independiente a los faes, me dijo que era su manera de agradecerme todos mis años de servicios y brindarme protección —la súcubo sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir durante unos largos segundos mientras ella terminaba de hablar—. Es un trabajo en Europa y he aceptado su oferta. Me voy en dos días.

La doctora levantó la vista hacia Bo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Fue tan doloroso ver su hermosa cara herida, golpeada e invadida por el dolor, que no pudo evitar romper a llorar. No soportaba verla así, quería abrazarla y reconfortarla, quería hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero Lauren apartó su mano de la de Bo y se alejó de ella tímidamente, retirando su mirada y acunándose entre sus propios brazos.

—Quiero que lo entiendas, Bo. Este lugar ya no es seguro para mí, ya no tengo la protección del Ash y todo lo que aquí me rodea me hace mucho daño —la súcubo solo pudo asentir—. Necesito salir de este agujero negro que me atrapa.

Lauren rompió a llorar. La fae sintió su corazón crujir cuando escuchó sus sollozos y comprendió que lo único que estaba logrando estando allí era hacerle daño, pero no quería irse, no podía abandonarla.

—Lauren… —comenzó a decir Bo.

—Es que me duele tanto amarte —dijo entre llantos la humana—. Te veo y lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarte, pero me quemas como si fueras fuego, y… —su voz se ahogó en un lamento.

—Lauren… —fue lo único que pudo salir de la garganta de Bo.

—Necesito descansar un rato —le indicó con un hilo de voz después de unos largos minutos en los que ambas no pudieron pronunciar palabra.

La súcubo asintió. Fue tan doloroso darse cuenta de lo que sentía Lauren, de verla llorar… La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando ella… Bo sintió hasta náuseas cuando recordó el suceso con Nadia. Nunca lo había visto tan claro. Era algo irreal, el dolor de Lauren parecía meterse dentro de su propia piel, de su mente, de su pecho agitado por las emociones. No podía hacer nada, su propio dolor era tan grande, su corazón estaba tan resentido que se vio incapaz de suplicar. Estaba aterrada por causarle más dolor a Lauren, estaba paralizada por verla derrotada.

—Voy a estar aquí mismo. Voy a estar esperándote. No importa lo que tardes, siempre podrás volver a mí —el rostro de la súcubo se torno en un gesto de dolor y resignación—. Ahora descansa tranquila, aquí estarás bien.

Lauren cerró los ojos y tomó aire pesadamente mientras Bo se levantaba de la cama. Dudó en su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, quiso darse la vuelta y obligar a Lauren a cambiar de idea. Quiso hacer mil cosas para impedir que su historia acabara así. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió que todo lo que estaba pasando había sido escrito con anterioridad, que era algo que no podía evitar. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba muy lejos de poder volver. Sintió algo en su interior quebrarse, algo que se perdió para siempre.


	5. Despertar (parte 1)

_**Notas**_: muchas gracias a los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, a los que siguen leyéndola y a los que comparten sus opiniones y comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos. Esta capítulo es bastante largo, así que lo he divido en dos partes, en los siguientes días publico la segunda parte.

* * *

El Dal Riata no estaba tan lleno como era habitual. Tampoco se respiraba el mismo ambiente entusiasta de otras veces. No le importaba, estaba cansada de dar vueltas por la ciudad, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y familiar. No recordaba muy bien qué había sucedido en las últimas horas. Su hombro dolorido le recordaba una pelea en un bar, el que estuviera medio curado le sugería que había estado con alguien, su dolor de cabeza y su cansancio, eran efectos de la borrachera —quizá posterior si era verdad que se había curado—, y la ansiedad y el dolor en su pecho… Bo suspiró agotada mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas del Dal. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, habían pasado muchas más horas de las que pensaba. Se recostó entre sus brazos sobre la mesa de madera y cerró los ojos.

«Lauren…», le torturaba su cabeza.

Sus ojos color avellana se dibujaban entre sus recuerdos como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en su pecho. Su rechazo… ¿Por qué lo único que podía recordar de ella era su rechazo? Pensó en lo bien que le vendría la compañía de Kenzi, la que, por cierto, no recordaba dónde estaba.

Bo abrió los ojos y levantó su rostro cuando escuchó una silla moverse cerca. Era Dyson, que se había sentado a su lado. Tamsin andaba como un autómata detrás de él, lo observó sentarse e hizo lo mismo, tomando el sitio en la mesa que se encontraba frente a él. Ambos traían una jarra de cerveza propia, pero el fae se encargó de traer otra más para Bo.

—Eh, mira a quién tenemos aquí —le dijo él con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba la bebida.

—Me sorprende que el Dal esté abierto… —murmuró Tamsin que parecía totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

La súcubo se quedó mirando hacia ella. La valquiria sostuvo su jarra de cerveza entre sus manos y bebió un largo trago ajena al examen inquisitorio de la súcubo.

—¿Has visto últimamente a Lauren, Tamsin? —le preguntó.

La rubia fae solo le dirigió una mirada vacía mientras volvía a llevarse la jarra a la boca. Bo la escudriñó cautelosamente.

—Lo digo en serio —volvió a insistir.

Tamsin se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que no recordaba la última vez que había visto a la doctora.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Dyson.

—No, no está nada bien —le respondió Bo mientras daba un golpe en la mesa.

La valquiria arqueó una ceja, dirigió la mirada directamente a los ojos de Bo y colocó su bebida sobre la mesa.

—No —le dijo Tamsin molesta—, no he visto a tu maldita doctora.

—¿Qué me estás contando? —exclamó Bo furiosa levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

—Eh —le llamó la atención Dyson—, cálmate.

Tamsin también se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre ella.

—Si me estás acusando de algo, dímelo directamente a la cara, súcubo —le incriminó la valquiria.

—Tamsin, siéntate —le ordenó Dyson—. Y tú también, Bo —ambas lo hicieron, sin perder el contacto visual—. ¿Es que ha pasado algo con Lauren? —se dirigió a la morena.

—Tamsin me llamó, Dyson, me dijo que Lauren… —Bo frunció el ceño confusa porque no lograba recordar bien las palabras que le había dicho.

—Está bien —le dijo él—, tranquila, parece que has pasado una noche violenta. Vamos a hablar las cosas con calma, ¿vale? Pero relájate con ella.

—¿Qué te pasa con Tamsin? —le incriminó Bo.

—Ha estado conmigo las últimas horas, puedo hablar por ella.

La forma en la que la valquiria miró hacia Dyson hizo que Bo dudara de su palabra. Pero, para empezar, ¿por qué él se molestaría en mentirle para encubrir a Tamsin? La súcubo se llevó la jarra de cerveza a la boca. No debería de beber más alcohol, mas su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar si seguía tratando de recordar con claridad qué es lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Ya no estaba segura de qué podría ser verdad y qué se podía haber imaginado.

—¿Podemos hablar sobre el porqué de estar así de alterada? —dijo después de un rato Dyson.

Bo lo miró aún con la jarra en la boca. Los ojos de Dyson parecía que la estaban estudiando profundamente, tratando de averiguar sus más profundos pensamientos. La súcubo suspiró mientras dejaba su bebida de nuevo en la mesa.

—Lauren —dijo simplemente.

Dyson asintió muy serio sin apartar su mirada de ella. Tamsin, por su parte, arrugó su rostro como si hubiera sentido un dolor repentino, pero no emitió queja alguna y permaneció al margen de la conversación.

Bo tomó aire y apretó los puños fuertemente. Puede que no recordara muy bien lo que había hecho las últimas horas, pero el rostro golpeado de Lauren se dibujaba con total nitidez en su cabeza.

—Ella… —la súcubo apartó la mirada hacia el suelo—. Alguien la atacó anoche.

Inmediatamente, Bo miró hacia Tamsin, esperando algún gesto que la delatara, pero la valquiria estaba recostada sobre la mesa con una mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Quién? —Dyson pareció alterado—. Espera, ¿no estarás tratando de acusar a Tamsin, verdad?

La súcubo se encogió de hombros y volteó la vista hacia él.

—Me dijo que era una mujer rubia.

—Sabes que hay gente que la odia, ¿verdad? Por todo lo que hizo, el ataque a los faes, su traición… Pudo haber sido cualquiera, menos Tamsin, ella estaba conmigo.

Confiaba en Dyson, confiaba muchísimo en él. Sabía con certeza que jamás le fallaría. Había arriesgado su vida por ella, incluso había tratado de dar su lobo para salvarla, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía creer enteramente en lo que decía, no confiaba en que estuviera diciéndole la verdad. Sintió como si Dyson fuera un extraño.

—¿Pasó algo más entre vosotras, no? —le preguntó el lobo.

Aquella pregunta produjo un extraño efecto en Bo, es como si hubiera activado un interruptor y de pronto todo el dolor que se escondía en alguna parte recóndita de ella, saliera todo de golpe, inundando todo su ser. Casi tembló cuando fue consciente que la conversación que había tenido con Lauren era real, que realmente se iba a ir a Europa, que le había pedido que la dejara marchar.

—Se va, Dyson —contestó Bo tratando de no dejarse vencer por las emociones.

—¿Te deja?

Bo asintió mientras tomaba aire. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar más, así que trató de mantenerse como un témpano de hielo.

—¿Crees que estará más segura lejos de aquí? —Bo lo miró.

—¿Quieres que salga corriendo detrás de ella y la impida irse? No, seguramente tú preferirás que la deje marchar… —Bo suspiró nerviosa—. Pero, yo… —no pudo seguir hablando.

—No voy a enamorarme de otra persona, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo él tratando de endulzar sus palabras con una sonrisa—. No puedo enamorarme de nadie más, pero tampoco puedo, por ello, obligarte a que estés conmigo. Sé lo que sientes por Lauren y mi opinión al respecto es irrelevante —Dyson posó su mano en el hombro de Bo y la miró a los ojos sinceramente—. Lo único que debes saber es que quiero que seas feliz.

La súcubo lo miró emocionada. Los sentimientos se atragantaron en su garganta. Ese hombre era muy dulce y encantador cuando no debía de serlo. Odiaba que Dyson fuera así con ella, porque le parecía que trataba de conquistarla. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para pensar en nadie más que en Lauren, y su desesperación por volver a su lado, era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en su cabeza o en su corazón.

—Sé que ahora es todo muy doloroso entre nosotras, pero no quiero que se vaya. Si se va y nunca vuelve… Quiero intentarlo, Dyson, quiero luchar —Bo miró hacia la jarra medio llena de cerveza—. Cuando la Norn se llevó tu amor por mí, no podíamos hacer nada, pero ella me ama, tiene que haber una manera de volver a algún punto cercano a lo que teníamos antes. Ya sé que todo entre nosotras está lleno de obstáculos, que ella es humana, que yo soy fae, que tengo unas urgencias biológicas, y toda esa maldita historia, pero tiene que haber una manera de que funcione, quizá no de la forma habitual y común, pero algo se tiene que poder hacer.

—Quizá ella lo que ahora necesite es aclarar sus ideas, sentirse mejor consigo misma, olvidarse un tiempo de los faes… Puede que necesite tiempo para curar sus heridas, debes ser precavida con eso.

—Se siente así porque hemos estado cada una en un mundo diferente, totalmente desconectadas. Necesitaba mi atención y yo… No sé cómo permití que pasara esto. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado frío entre nosotras y… —Bo volteó su mirada hacia Dyson—. Tú deberías de ser la última persona que quisiera oír esto —volvió sus ojos hacia su bebida—. Perdona.

—No, está bien, lo entiendo.

—Voy a luchar por Lauren, Dyson, hasta mi último aliento, no voy a permitir que se vaya sin haberlo intentado todo con ella —anunció Bo de pronto sin perder de vista el contenido de su vaso—. Quiero que estés bien con eso.

—Estaré feliz —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Bo lo miró y luego comenzó a reírse. Dyson frunció el ceño con un gesto divertido y Tamsin permaneció en silencio, totalmente ausente a la conversación entre los otros dos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el lobo extrañado y uniéndose a sus risas.

—Es que… —Bo dejó de reír y lo miró sonriente—. Es extraño escucharte decir eso. Tú…

El ruido que hizo Tamsin al levantarse de su silla interrumpió a Bo. La valquiria se fue dando tumbos hasta el otro lado del Dal. Dyson se encogió de hombros.

—Últimamente está un poco rara —dijo él sin apartar la mirada de la rubia fae.

—¿Verdad? Tengo la impresión de que está urdiendo algo contra mí.

Dyson se rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Deja de alucinar! —le dijo—. Tamsin tiene sus problemas, pero nunca nos traicionaría.

—Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que debería tener cuidado con ella —Bo rió con una melancolía latente en su rostro—. Necesito dormir muchas horas, mi cabeza está hecha un desastre.

La súcubo observó el ambiente en el bar. Fue muy extraño no encontrar a Trick en la barra, en su lugar había una mujer de pelo rubio, muy similar al de Tamsin, con unos ojos azules. La tabernera levantó la mano en gesto de saludo cuando la mirada de Bo se chocó con ella. La fae volvió su atención a su jarra y se la llevó rápidamente a la boca.


	6. Despertar (parte 2)

_**NOTAS:**__ Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Como siempre les agradezco los comentarios/reviews y vuestra lectura. Estoy de exámenes estos días, así que tardaré algunos días en subir el siguiente capítulo, lo más probable es que sea la próxima semana. Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

Tamsin se movió cerca de un grupo de cuatro personas que se encontraban al otro lado del Dal. Observó a los cuatro hombres conversar alegremente mientras alzaban sus bebidas con una euforia latente. La valquiria se quedó de pie pero se apoyó en la pared. Se llevó su jarra de cerveza a la boca y examinó el bar. Había poca gente ese día. Normalmente estaba siempre lleno, pero con toda la revolución fae, la gente se había asustado, incluso Trick. Al parecer el barman no era el que estaba detrás de la barra, en su lugar había una mujer rubia, con unos ojos azules muy llamativos. Tamsin habría pensado que se trataba de Lauren si no se hubiera fijado mejor en el color de sus ojos.

La fae trató de erguirse cuando sintió otro pinchazo en su vientre. Aquellos dolores no eran comunes, y quizá fuera una casualidad, pero cada vez que en su mente resonaba el nombre de Lauren, aquella molestia volvía a hacerse presente. Tamsin bufó furiosa mientras se encorvaba hacia delante. Quiso estampar su bebida contra algo, pero contuvo el brote de ira que quería salir de su interior.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —una voz grave y encantadora se dirigió a ella.

Tamsin elevó sus ojos para observar el rostro del hombre que le hablaba. No lo conocía, pero su forma de moverse, sus gestos y su mera presencia le eran muy familiares. Su mirada volvió hacia la chica que se encontraba detrás de la barra. Ella la miraba fijamente y reía, o eso creyó, porque cuando volvió a fijarse, la tabernera atendía a unos clientes. La valquiria se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en los del hombre que aún esperaba respuesta a su pregunta.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella por fin.

Él asintió, sonrió, se dio la vuelta y caminó en el lado opuesto al que estaba Tamsin. Al verlo andar de espalda, sin ver su rostro, recordó dónde lo había visto. Fue en otro bar, un bar humano y en la compañía de… La valquiria se dobló de dolor al recordar su nombre, pero junto con el de Lauren, otro más se escribió en su cabeza. La fae parpadeó perpleja. Era imposible.

—Taft —murmuró con una voz temblorosa.

Una ráfaga de imágenes se reprodujo en su cabeza a toda velocidad y le demostró que había algo que carecía de sentido entre todo lo que recordaba. Él estaba muerto, Dyson lo había matado, no podía estar allí, ¿y en un bar fae? ¿Acaso era verdad que Lauren lo había convertido en uno de ellos? Pero… Tamsin se concentró mientras sufría otro dolor en su vientre. Nada tenía sentido, a no ser… Si Tamsin hubiera podido verse el rostro en ese momento, lo habría visto palidecer por completo. Las fuerzas le fallaron durante unas milésimas de segundos, suficientes para que su jarra de cerveza se deslizara entre sus dedos y se estrellara contra el suelo. El crujido de los cristales rompiéndose provocó que la mayoría de allí presentes volvieran la mirada hacia donde se había oído el ruido. Dyson y Bo se echaron a reír, les resultó divertido ver a la valquiria perder los papeles por su embriaguez. Lo que no supieron, es que de pronto ella se sentía despejada y el alcohol pareció esfumarse de su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido una mera ilusión de su mente. Se acercó a la barra de forma prudente. A cada paso que daba, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Dyson y Bo comentaron algo sobre ella cuando llegó cerca de ellos. El sonido a su alrededor pareció apagarse. Llevó la mano a su vientre. Esperó encontrar humedad, pero todo parecía normal. La rubia que se encontraba detrás de la barra la miró frunciendo el ceño, y su imagen evocó en su mente el recuerdo de Lauren. La doctora humana sostenía una pistola humeante mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder detener la sangre que salía de su abdomen. Volvió a ver el fogonazo y el recuerdo del dolor pareció tan real que Tamsin se dobló hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos. La mirada de la tabernera se fijó en la de ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La valquiria dudó un momento, aquellos ojos azules le resultaron demasiado familiares.

—¿Estás bien, Tamsin? —dijo Bo acercándose a ella. Tamsin la miró—. Creo que deberías sentarte un rato.

—¡No la toques! —Dyson casi se abalanzó sobre la súcubo impidiendo que se acercara más a la valquiria.

—¡Eh! —protestó Bo mientras el lobo la alejaba de allí y ambos comenzaban a discutir.

La rubia fae volteó lentamente su mirada hacia la barman, ésta limpiaba un vaso con un paño mientras seguía sonriendo. Los ojos azules de la tabernera se clavaron en los verdes de Tamsin de nuevo. Por supuesto que le parecían familiares. La valquiria primero retrocedió asustada, mientras un desagradable escalofrío recorría toda su espalda, pero luego avanzó hasta la barra y la miró desafiante.

—¿Querías algo de beber, Thomasina? —le respondió la otra.

Dyson y Bo dejaron de discutir y miraron sorprendidos hacia Tamsin al descubrir su nombre completo de boca de aquella mujer. Ambos comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

—¿Qué? —les inquirió ella molesta—. Tú —señaló hacia Dyson— tienes nombre de aspiradora…

Los dos continuaron riendo. Tamsin sacudió la cabeza. Trataban de confundirla. Observó a Dyson y Bo, aún riendo, absortos en sus banalidades, no pudo sino enfurecerse ante la actitud estúpida e inmadura de los dos. La valquiria se abalanzó sobre la barra, y recostada sobre ella, agarró a la mujer rubia por el cuello. Dyson dejó de reír y trató de detener a Tamsin, pero ella le respondió con una patada en el rostro. Bo se quejó mientras inspeccionaba cómo una fina hilera de sangre salía de la ceja rota del lobo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —gritó la súcubo molesta.

Tamsin ignoró las quejas de sus compañeros. Alzó violentamente a su víctima y la miró llena de ira.

—¡Dime qué mierda has hecho! —gritó la valquiria.

Con una mirada arrogante, la barman la miro de arriba abajo. Dejó salir una carcajada divertida. Sin duda estaba disfrutando la misión que le habían encomendado.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras la más lista de los tres —le respondió—, pero resultó que el lobo es el más astuto. Creí que serías la primera en darte cuenta, pero debe ser cosa de la edad. Si yo no hubiera intervenido, aún seguirías dando vueltas sin sentido. Considéralo un favor de hermandad.

Tamsin soltó a la mujer y se bajó de la barra muy lentamente. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de unir las piezas que ante ella se mostraban. Era evidente que muchas cosas no tenían sentido, que se sentían diferentes e irreales, que muchas ya las había vivido y que todo se mezclaba con sus miedos y sus propios sentimientos. Así que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, algo que era muy real, y retrocedió aterrada. Su cuerpo, de pronto, se vio empapado de un sudor frío. Recordó la carretera, su imagen dándole la espalda, esperándola, difuminándose, envolviendo todo en humo… No había sido un sueño.

—Bienvenida al Valhalla —susurró casi de forma inteligible la falsa barman—, has conseguido pasar. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu amiga la súcubo, aún sigue atrapada entre sus sentimientos, es muy fácil retenerla, pero muy difícil sacarla.

La valquiria buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a Bo. Impotente observó cómo salía del Dal junto al supuesto Dyson. La rubia fae gritó su nombre hasta que sintió que su garganta quemaba, trató de avisarla, de correr detrás de ella, pero su imagen se fue apagando y como si de un sueño se tratase, Tamsin despertó.


	7. Traición

_**Notas:**__ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. El viernes acabo los exámenes así que espero poder actualizar más seguido. Gracias por leer._

* * *

El traqueteo del vehículo le había dado sueño. Sentía el peso en sus ojos, el cansancio en sus músculos. Aunque no podía ver nada, ya que tenía la cabeza tapada, sabía que estaban lejos de la ciudad. Llevaban horas en la carretera, y por la forma en la que se agitaba el coche, debían de estar en las afueras, cerca de las montañas.

Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar. Había pensado en mil formas de escapar, pero era imposible. Ya sabía cuál sería su destino, pensó en las posibilidades de su futuro una vez llevara a cabo su plan. Quizá no le asustaba su probable final y le aterraba el hecho de no saber si todo había salido como planeó.

El vehículo se detuvo. Escuchó atentamente cómo se abrieron las puertas. Alguien tiró de su brazo, obligando a que saliera del coche. Se quejó, pero solo recibió otro empujón para que siguiera caminando.

Ahora habían entrado en alguna casa… No, parecía grande y había mucho eco. Si era verdad que estaba lejos de la ciudad, podría ser un almacén abandonado. Pronto hicieron que se detuviera. Escuchó murmullos, había varias personas allí.

—Quítale eso de la cabeza —escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

Se estremeció pensando que sería la Morrigan, aunque lo pareció al principio, no lo era. Alguien tiró de lo que le cubría la cabeza y la luz entró en sus ojos dolorosamente. Vio la figura borrosa de una mujer justo delante. Sus detalles se fueron perfilando lentamente. Primero observó su pelo largo y negro, luego su vestido elegante y seguidamente el brillo de sus ojos, pero no pudo distinguir su color.

Sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda y parecía que no iban a ser liberadas. Alguien golpeó la pantorrilla de una de sus piernas y forzó a que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó la voz femenina—. Nuestro comportamiento primitivo y salvaje es el que nos ha llevado a esta situación.

Supuso que eran faes. Tragó saliva. Había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero verse en ella era muy diferente a imaginarla. De pronto, su futuro era más incierto de lo que creía. Su mente se paralizó, ya no era capaz de seguir deduciendo nada más, el miedo era quien reinaba en su cabeza.

—¡No puede haber piedad para un traidor! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

—¡Las leyes dictaminan que debe morir! —le acompañó otra voz.

—¡Debe pagar este ataque! —más voces se elevaron.

—¡Que muera! —dijeron varios.

—¡Silencio! —los interrumpió la mujer—. Las leyes faes obligan a que tenga un juicio antes de ordenar su sentencia.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —exclamó una voz grave—. Las pruebas apuntan a que todo fue obra suya.

—Bien —le respondió la mujer—, una lástima que no seas tú el Ash en funciones para decidir su destino.

No se alzaron más voces. Escuchó el golpe de sus tacones contra el suelo. La mujer se acercaba y pudo ver su silueta muy próxima.

—Levántate —le ordenó. Cuando lo hizo, continuó hablando—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —su respuesta fue solo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo—. Bien, eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

Efectivamente, estaba en un almacén abandonado. Había unas cincuenta personas allí. Reconoció algunos rostros: nobles, algunos ancianos… Estaba entre faes de la Luz y posiblemente, ante una nueva Ash. Hale había muerto o había huido, o quizá su destino hubiera sido otro.

—Se te acusa de un grave atentado en contra los faes —volvió a hablar la mujer—, de peligrar nuestra existencia revelando información confidencial a los humanos, de desobedecer una orden directa del Ash, de liderar un golpe de rebelión en contra de nuestra especie, de mantener cautivos, torturar y experimentar ilegalmente con los faes, de romper nuestro mutuo acuerdo y traicionar nuestra confianza. Ante todas estas acusaciones, y algunos detalles menores, ¿cómo te declaras, Lauren Lewis?

Se escucharon murmullos, palabras despectivas hacia ella. Sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho. Levantó su rostro y miró fijamente hacia los ojos de la Ash. Por fin pudo ver con claridad su color, eran marrones claros, pero bajo la luz, tenían ciertos matices verdes. Sus rasgos eran finos, le hacían parecer muy joven, casi como una niña dulce e inocente, incapaz de hacer daño, aunque de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para reunir a los ancianos y nobles allí, respetando las tradiciones, debía de tener más poder del que aparentaba. Ella se esperaba que la lincharan, que la torturaran hasta la muerte, es lo que habrían hecho en otras circunstancias, lo que acostumbraban hacer.

—Inocente —dijo firmemente sin romper el contacto visual.

De pronto, la estancia se llenó de bullicio. Algunos proliferaban insultos, otros estaban atónitos ante su respuesta, muchos gritaban el deseo de venganza y muerte. La Ash no dijo nada, ambas permanecieron imperturbables ante el terrible alboroto que se formó. Lauren no sabía hasta que punto podría seguir manteniendo la mirada con aquella mujer. Por suerte, fue la otra quién la retiró primero y la fijó en algún punto detrás de la doctora. Se acercó frenéticamente a ella y la empujó hacia un lado. La humana cayó al suelo estrepitosamente sobre su hombro y lo sintió estremecerse de dolor. Lauren gritó involuntariamente y rodó por el suelo hasta quedarse bocarriba. Se dio cuenta de que sala se había quedado en silencio mientras todos miraban atónitos hacia la Ash, que sujetaba violentamente la cabeza de un individuo, el cual supuso que se había acercado, posiblemente, para matarla. Ella misma se sorprendió al verlo, la Ash le acababa de salvar la vida. Los ojos de la líder fae se clavaron en los del supuesto agresor y éste comenzó a temblar. Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar nerviosos y Lauren solo tragó saliva observando con cautela el panorama. La fae liberó a su víctima y el hombre salió corriendo mientras gritaba aterrado cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

—A todos los presentes, les recuerdo que esta humana me pertenece —la voz de la Ash era ronca y apagada—. Un intento de ataque hacia ella, será un intento de ataque hacia mí. Ahora soy la Ash en funciones y si queremos que las Luces no se desmoronen y que las Sombras tomen el poder, debéis de respetar mi autoridad. Esta humana —alzó la voz mientras la señalaba sin mirarla— está acusada de delitos muy graves en contra de nuestra seguridad e integridad, pero ha servido más de seis años a nuestro lado de manera fiel y se merece al menos que escuche su versión. Y lo haré, escucharé todo lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo, porque coincidiréis conmigo que esto no puede volverse a repetir, porque debemos aprender qué hicimos mal, porque no podemos volver a permitir que los humanos desestabilicen de esta manera nuestro sistema. Ellos no son solo un trozo de comida, como muchos pensáis, ella es la prueba de ello. Esto no es solo un tema de traición, esto podía haber provocado una maldita guerra, y no solo contra nosotros mismos, sino contra los humanos. ¿Vuestra imaginación alcanza a ver la gravedad de todo este asunto? ¿Podéis ver que esto solo nos hubiera llevado a un absurdo genocidio? —su voz ahora estaba impregnada de ira—. ¡Si no manejamos cómo se debe esta situación, vamos a formar un caos mayor que todos los que nuestra raza ha vivido en todos sus milenios de existencia! Ya sé que tenéis miedo, que os sentís amenazados, inseguros… No dejaré que las Luces caigan, juntos vamos a conseguir la estabilidad que necesitamos. Volveremos a vivir tranquilos. Pero para eso, debemos ser por una vez sensatos y utilizar el sentido común, olvidarnos de las malditas riquezas, de glorias, poderes, de indiferencias entre los clanes… Creo que esta noche será suficiente para que todos se relajen. Mañana nos volveremos a reunir y decidiremos cuándo y cómo vamos a ejecutar a la Doctora Lewis —la Ash dirigió su mirada a Lauren—. Llevadla a las mazmorras que hay abajo y vigiladla bien, tiene que vivir hasta mañana.

La sala estalló en aplausos y elogios a la aparente líder de las Luces. Dos hombres tomaron a Lauren bruscamente por los brazos y tiraron de ella hacia una habitación dónde habían unas escaleras que conducían hacía un lugar lúgubre y húmedo. El sonido de las voces de la sala se fue apagando a medida que bajaban por ellas. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras muy claramente:

—¡Muere, escoria humana!

Trató de mantener su mente fría, alejada del pánico que la estaba invadiendo, y se dejó arrastrar hasta su celda.


	8. Últimas palabras

Lo primero que veía eran sus ojos, oscuros y profundos que la examinaban sin pudor. Se percataba de su sonrisa, traviesa y dulce, que la invitaba a besarla, y su piel, pálida y desnuda, que la incitaba al deseo. Recordaba la dulzura con la que le acogían sus brazos al despertar y voz mañanera que le susurraba palabras que producían una absurda sonrisa en su boca. Sus dedos se enredaban entre su cabello rubio, su piel entraba en contacto con la suya y sus labios la llenaban de besos. Entonces, ambas sabían que tenían que continuar con lo que empezaron por la noche.

Bajaban juntas hacia la cocina, casi a mediodía. Kenzi pocas veces las acompañaba, pero siempre dejaba una buena cantidad de café preparado. Lauren siempre ofrecía una explicación científica al efecto de la cafeína o del desayuno como primera comida del día, incluso alguna vez sobre sexo en la mañana. Bo la miraba con una sonrisa en la boca y la otra siempre olvidaba que no estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo. Lauren reía torpemente y la súcubo la abrazaba uniéndose a su risa. Sabía que podía pasar el resto del día atrapada en su mirada, permitiendo que su cuerpo entero fuera retenido por ella. Eran pocas las veces en las que no lo permitía.

Sin embargo, un día, Kenzi dejó de preparar café por las mañana, Bo olvidó sus gestos y palabras de cariño y Lauren no amaneció más a su lado. El calor se disipó y todo se cubrió de una fina capa gélida que iba ganando grosor a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero debajo del hielo, ardía una llama que era imposible de apagar, para su fortuna o su pesar. Esa era la idea en la que pensaba en aquel momento, fue el mejor símil con lo sentía tanto físicamente como en sus propias entrañas. Lauren se acunó entre sus brazos, tratando de sofocar el frío que invadía su cuerpo. Allí, en la soledad, entre la penumbra y suciedad de aquella celda, se dio cuenta que más que cautiva de los faes, lo era de Bo. Cualquier rastro de desesperación o amargura trataba de cubrirlo con serenidad y con la certeza de que ella estaría bajo la protección de Dyson, que ambos estaban seguros. Si el precio por proteger la vida de Bo era dar la suya propia, ella estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo, pero su cuerpo temblaba estremecido cuando a duras penas se daba cuenta de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba, no podía evitar sentir terror ante la idea de la muerte.

«Te has cruzado tantas veces en mi vida y al final conseguiste atraparme», pensó mientras una lágrima solitaria cruzaba su rostro.

Los golpes secos de unos pasos la alertaron. Lauren levantó la cabeza, trató de vislumbrar entre las sombras quién se acercaba. Durante algunos segundos le fue imposible, pero al cabo de un rato, dos siluetas se movían hacia su celda. Lauren quiso ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre y sedienta. Estaba segura de que no llevaba demasiadas horas allí, quizá cerca de un día, pero sí hacía mucho más tiempo que no se había alimentado apropiadamente.

Uno de los hombres que antes la había traído hasta allí, estaba ahora en la puerta de su celda, observando hacia la otra silueta que aún no era capaz de ver.

—¿Seguro que quieres entrar ahí? —murmuró el hombre.

No hubo ninguna contestación. El varón se apresuró nervioso en sacar un manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se apartó y la figura de la Ash se posicionó en su lugar. Su mirada se clavó en la de Lauren.

—¿Cierro la puerta? —dijo él.

—Vete.

—Pero…

—He dicho que te vayas —lo interrumpió.

El hombre obedeció y se fue dando traspiés. Parecía atemorizado por la mera presencia de la mujer. Lauren la observó con dificultad por la poca luz. Vio los mismos rasgos inocentes e infantiles. Le fue imposible imaginar qué podía influir tanto miedo en su aspecto.

Después de uno o dos minutos, la Ash retrocedió y salió de la celda. Lauren se vio tentada a escapar, pero estaba tan debilitada que pensó que no podría llegar demasiado lejos. En vez de eso, se acurró, sentada sobre el húmedo piso, y trató de darse calor abrazándose fuertemente contra sus piernas encogidas. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir, pero ese maldito frío había calado bajo su piel y la mantenía despierta.

Pasó un rato y luego volvió a escuchar pasos muy cerca. Alguien había vuelto a entrar en su celda y no se molestó en comprobar de quién se trataba. En verdad, ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, levantó ligeramente la vista asustada cuando algo cubrió sus hombros. Lo primero que vio fue un cuenco con un caldo caliente frente a ella, y lo siguiente, fue a la Ash, que era quien lo sostenía. Se dio cuenta de que además la había cubierto con una manta. Lauren dudó si lo que veían sus ojos era verdad o se había quedado dormida, pero cuando sus manos tomaron el recipiente con comida, sintió un calor muy real. No tardó en llevárselo a la boca, aunque casi instantáneamente se detuvo.

—No tiene ningún tipo de veneno —dijo la otra adivinando sus pensamientos—. Necesitas alimentarte.

La humana no confió en su palabra, aquella amabilidad y compasión le resultaban sospechosas, pero igualmente estaba muerta de hambre y sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, de una forma u otra, así que comenzó a comer sin darle más importancia.

—Te he traído agua —Lauren la miró sorprendida, el gesto de la otra era serio—. Tampoco está envenenada.

Trató de seguir comiendo. Era cierto que los faes habían cuidado de ella, pero no esperaba ninguna cortesía después de que la acusaran de traición.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó después de un rato.

Lauren quiso contarle sobre Isaac Taft, sobre sus experimentos con los faes, sobre sus laboratorios… No obstante, sabía que era inútil, jamás la creerían y no sabía si lo mejor era que no revelara lo que él y ella habían descubierto. Incluso la doctora aún no podía creerse lo que habían logrado hacer. Un híbrido entre fae y humano era una de las cosas más sorprendentes e inimaginables que podría haber visto jamás. Sin embargo, hubiera querido estudiar de cerca a Taft, comprobar si un híbrido podría ser viable a largo plazo o si su ADN se vería modificado de alguna forma diferente a la humana o fae. Había tantas incógnitas sobre ello… Finalmente, prefirió callar.

—Los faes me habéis quitado todo —contestó fríamente—. La pregunta debería ser por qué no lo hice antes.

—Doctora Lewis, usted es una brillante mente que ha investigado, descubierto y catalogado mucho más sobre nosotros que cualquier otro científico fae.

—Ningún fae ha valorado nada de mí, ni siquiera los que consideraba amigos —le dijo con una melancolía latente en sus palabras—. Supongo que los faes son siempre faes, da igual lo amigables que sean con los humanos, siempre estarán antes que nosotros.

—Escúchame —la Ash se puso en pie—, si fuera por mí, me ahorraría todo este drama, pero con tu atentado, la Morrigan convenció a los ancianos y nobles de comenzar una estúpida guerra. Lo que provocó, la muy zorra, fue un caos mucho mayor. El antiguo Ash desapareció, ella también, y básicamente las Luces y las Sombras se quedaron sin líderes, así que fue la hora de los usurpadores de tratar de alzarse con el poder. Lo último que sé es que las Sombras nombrarán en breve un nuevo sucesor y que actualmente hay tres Ash —de pronto le dio la espalda y quedó a contraluz de una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la poca claridad del exterior. Su imagen produjo un escalofrío inexplicable en Lauren—. Sin embargo, yo soy la que te ha capturado y con tu ejecución ejemplar pretendo ganarme el favor y apoyo de los ancianos y los nobles de la Luz. Seré nombrada la Ash legítima y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Lauren colocó el cuenco vacío en el suelo y tomó el agua que le había traído. Si era verdad que el poder de las Luces y Sombras se había debilitado de tal forma, los demás estarían demasiado ocupados como para tratar de salvarla. O quizá sí que estaban tratando de buscarla, pero era consciente de que era imposible encontrarla y mucho más liberarla. Si la mayor parte de nobles y ancianos estaban allí, no iban a permitir que se cancelara su ejecución. Además, ni siquiera ella misma sabía a dónde la habían llevado. Tampoco tenía demasiadas ilusiones sobre ello, había visto a Bo irse del complejo de Taft y no se había molestado en volver a por ella.

—Sé que esto no es un ataque vengativo por tu parte, sé que sabes algo que no quieres contar, pero de una manera u otra —la Ash se dio la vuelta y la miró— lo sabré.

La humana la observó mientras acababa de beber el agua. Pensó que lo mejor era que pensara sobre ella lo que quisiera. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo la fae era terminar con su tortura de una vez por todas.

La Ash se agachó de nuevo frente a Lauren. Sus ojos se encontrar con los de ella. La humana comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad y apartó la mirada de la de ella. Escuchó una risa de la líder fae y sintió cómo agarró su cabeza con sus dos manos. Lauren cerró los ojos instintivamente.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. Mírame —le exigió, aunque la humana siguió con los ojos cerrados—. He dicho que me mires.

Un miedo irracional comenzó a brotar desde el interior de Lauren. Estaba segura que no era por la violencia que mostraba la fae, era algo más siniestro y escalofriante.

—¡Abre los ojos! —le gritó.

Entonces, la humana supo que no debía hacerlo. Ante su negativa, la Ash apretó más sus manos contra su cabeza y se levantó, obligando a Lauren a hacerlo también. La manta cayó al suelo mientras la doctora luchaba por no ceder ante sus palabras.

Quizá fue la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo debido al miedo la que guió sus actos y provocó que su rodilla se clavara en el pecho de la líder de las Luces. Ésta retrocedió, liberándola inmediatamente. Lauren cayó al suelo de rodillas parando un golpe mayor contra el suelo gracias a sus manos. Sin embargo, un dolor agudo en el hombro que anteriormente se había golpeado, produjo que finalmente cayera al suelo dolorida.

—Vaya con la doctora… —bufó la Ash aún fatigada por el golpe.

Lauren aún temblaba asustada y un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo. Era como si acabara de vivir el miedo más aterrador que pudiera imaginar. Trató de incorporarse, aunque fue incapaz, sus músculos estaban rígidos y temblorosos. Fue tarde cuando se percató del pie que se acercó a su rostro velozmente y que la noqueó. Lauren cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras la Ash la observaba arrogantemente.

—Desearía no matarte —dijo, aunque Lauren ya no podía escucharla—. Creo que podrías sernos de bastante utilidad, pero pienso en tu muerte como un sacrificio. Tú podrías ser la prueba que demostraría que nuestra relación con los de tu especie debe cambiar —la líder de las Luces se acomodó el pelo—. Esta arcaica y estúpida sociedad fae necesita modernizarse antes de que acabemos matándonos los unos a los otros.

La Ash caminó hacia el exterior de la celda. Casi al instante volvió a aparecer el mismo hombre de antes.

—Quiero el dossier entero de la doctora Lewis en una hora —ordenó.

El otro quiso rechistar, pero quizá se pensó que era mejor idea no hacerlo y corrió a cumplir su mandato. La líder dirigió una última mirada hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la humana.

—¡Qué alguien cierra bien esta celda y la mantenga vigilada hasta mañana! —gritó y rápidamente apareció alguien que complació sus deseos.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraron por el ventanuco cayeron directamente sobre su rostro. Lauren arrugó la cara mientras trataba de tapar la fuente de luz con las manos. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, aunque lo más que le dolía era el rostro. Se llevó los dedos a él y descubrió un rastro de sangre seca que provenía de su boca. Apenas pudo sentarse sobre el suelo, sus músculos estaban entumecidos, posiblemente por el frío y por dormir en el suelo.

Lauren se estremeció de repente cuando viejos recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza. Los recuerdos de su anterior vida como Karen. Las guerrillas, la vez que la capturaron, la muerte de sus amigos… ¿Cuál fue la decisión que la llevó hasta esta situación? No estaba segura, lo único que sabía era que el día que se cruzó con los faes fue uno de los más desafortunados sucesos en su vida. Si no fuera por ella… Su corazón se agitó en su pecho por el mero hecho de recordarla. ¿Conocer a Bo era suficiente como para soportar todo el sufrimiento que habían traído los faes a su vida? Quizá sí, si hubiera sido más fuerte ahora las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Tres figuras se postraron frente a la puerta de su celda. Ya no tenía tiempo de culparse a sí misma, de pensar en sus errores. Ahora era inútil. Su tiempo había terminado.

Dos figuras se acercaron a ella, después de abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver sus rostros. Cuando levantó la vista solo se fijó en los ojos naranjas de la persona que se quedó junto a la puerta. Lo conocía y él a ella, le salvó la vida una vez cuando fue atacado por un grupo de infrafaes. Los otros dos la tomaron por los brazos y la arrastraron hacia la puerta.

—Doctora —escuchó decir cuando pasó a su lado—, la hora ha llegado.

Lo cubría una túnica negra, amarrada por delante con una cadena de la que colgaba un medallón cuyo símbolo conocía muy bien: la marca del Ash. No tuvo que imaginarse que al que una vez salvó de la muerte, ahora iba a ser el que terminara con su vida. Lauren conocía lo que estaban haciendo, era una antigua ceremonia de sacrificio para honrar al Ash y para que los antiguos dioses lo protegieran. La líder de las Luces jugaba bien su papel de ganarse el aprecio y respeto de los nobles y ancianos evocando las viejas tradiciones. Recordarla produjo escalofríos en su cuerpo. Ahora comprendía el miedo que sentían los demás hacia ella.

El camino fue largo, pero llegaron hacia la multitud. La Ash estaba de pie frente a los demás, aguardando su llegada mientras sujetaba la espada del primer rey de las Luces, Lauren pudo reconocerla fácilmente. Sus dos acompañantes ataron sus manos y la llevaron hasta la Ash donde la obligaron a arrodillarse.

—Acabemos rápido —dijo la líder fae mientras hacía entrega de la espada al fae de ojos naranja.

Lauren bajó su vista al suelo. Solo esperaba que su golpe fuera certero y que cumpliera con las palabras de la Ash, que fuera rápido. Estaba temblando, a punto de llorar, pero no quería darles una imagen de debilidad a los faes.

—Algunas últimas palabras —preguntó la voz ronca del verdugo.

La humana tragó saliva nerviosa y el recuerdo de Bo provocó que los ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

—La persona que tiene que oírlas no está aquí —respondió con la voz quebrada sin que pudieran oírla claramente.

El fae miró hacia la líder de las Luces esperando su aprobación. Ella tomó aire y dio un paso al frente.

—¿Alguien quiere decir algo antes de la ejecución? —preguntó la Ash hacia la multitud.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos y un ruido al fondo de la sala, pero nadie dijo nada. La fae dirigió su atención al verdugo que esperaba su orden.

—¡Yo me opongo! —gritó alguien que se aproximaba desde la puerta.

—Es decir —corrigió otra voz femenina que acompañaba al hombre—, ¡detengan la ejecución!

El sonido de sorpresa de los presentes retumbó por toda la sala. La Ash dio varios pasos hacia el grupo de personas totalmente atónita, esperando a que se mostrara el autor de dichas palabras.

—Eso es lo que estaba diciendo, Kenzi —se le oyó decir al hombre.

—Hale, esto no es una maldita boda, no puedes entrar diciendo eso, le quitas el golpe de efecto.

La figura de Hale se mostró ante la multitud, a su lado se encontraba una delgada muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules. Lauren levantó su rostro hacia ellos y pudo ver como Kenzi casi se echa a correr hacia ella si no es por el sireno que la detuvo con un gesto brusco.

—Ya no eres el Ash —profirió la fae—, no tienes ningún poder ni derecho sobre lo que se decida en esta sala.

—Por la antigua tradición, convoco el derecho del Clan Zamora al parlamento con el líder de las Luces —le espetó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella.

—Según las antiguas tradiciones, el Clan Zamora tiene derecho a parlamentar con el Ash sobre decisiones de relativa relevancia —dijo él manteniendo el talante.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerme cambiar de idea?

—No lo sé, pero ¿vas a incumplir un pacto milenario?

En el rostro de la líder fae se dibujó la más absoluta rabia cuando ordenó que se llevaran de nuevo a Lauren a las celdas subterráneas. Kenzi tomó fuertemente la mano de Hale mientras observaba impotente el rostro magullado de la doctora y cómo la arrastraban como si fuera un saco. Fue esa imagen la que le reveló la gravedad de la situación. Realmente estaban dispuestos a matarla y supo que ellos tenían que hacer algo para impedirlo.


	9. Sin salida

_**Notas:**_ _Otro capítulo más largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios._

* * *

Agradeció la velocidad y potencia del coche "cedido" por la Morrigan y que poseía por alguna razón Kenzi. Le había costado bastante encontrarla y apenas le había dado explicaciones sobre a dónde iban y cuál era la situación en la que estaban. El tiempo corría en su contra.

—Lo que pasa, Kenzi —trató de decirle Hale—, es que varios faes de las Luces, bastante influyentes, se están disputando ser el próximo Ash y la lucha se ha vuelto una caza de brujas.

La humana lo miró con preocupación. Hale no apartaba la vista de la carretera mientras conducía a toda prisa.

—¿Caza de brujas? —le preguntó confusa—. ¿A quién cazan?

—Bueno, más bien a una sola persona y no una bruja, sino una doctora —se lamentó él—. Y todo por mi culpa…

—Pero ella…

—No, Kenzi —la interrumpió—, Lauren es más lista que eso, ella conocía todo sobre nosotros, si quería un ataque magistral hubiera ido a por los faes poderosos y nunca hubiera dejado rastro. Habría sido preciso, letal, rápido y silencioso. Hubiera desestabilizado todo nuestro sistema sin que casi nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

—Bueno —dijo ella tratando de entender su punto de vista—, supongo que tener un frasco de veneno con tu nombre no es lo más inteligente del mundo…

—¿Y tú estás bien? —Hale trató de mirarla, pero Kenzi había volteado la vista hacia el paisaje que pasaba veloz detrás del cristal.

—Sí —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué hacías en medio de la carretera sola?

—Protegerme de los secuaces de la barbie de las Sombras —suspiró mientras apoya su rostro sobre su mano—. ¿Entonces, vamos a por Lauren? —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Sí, conociendo a los faes, estará en un buen lío y, además, tiene que saber dónde se han metido Bo y Dyson —Hale suspiró contrariado—. Mierda, tenía que haberle dado más espacio, no tratarla como una esclava. Ella nunca hubiera huido y…

—Sí, fuiste un completo idiota, no hace falta que lo repitas tantas veces —dijo ella aún con la vista perdida tras el cristal del coche—. Creo que es un efecto secundario de ser Ash, pero ya no conseguirás nada lamentándote por eso.

Hale siguió conduciendo a toda velocidad en silencio mientras Kenzi trataba de recopilar toda la información.

—Pero —dijo después de un rato la humana—, ¿para qué quieren a Lauren?

El sireno la miró con un gesto de preocupación y ella imaginó su respuesta sin necesidad de que él pronunciara palabra alguna.

—Vaya, la buena de la doctora va a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas… —concluyó la humana.

Hale había tenido que recurrir al Ojo para encontrar a Kenzi, incluso trató de que localizara a Bo y Dyson, pero no fue capaz de hallarlos. Lo único que pudo averiguar de ellos es que habían estado con Lauren, la cual sí pudo encontrar. Ahora le debía un montón de favores a ese desagradable fae, pero no le importaba. Los faes habían capturado a Lauren. Al principio, creyó, al igual que todos, que aquel atentado había sido orquestado por ella y se sintió inmensamente culpable porque sabía que la había tratado como una basura y, en el fondo, el hecho de que se rebelara lo había provocado él. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía. Todas las pruebas la ponían en una clara evidencia y la doctora era demasiado inteligente y conocía muy bien aquel mundo. Si hubiera querido una venganza real, ahora mismo las cosas serían muy diferentes. Lauren era una mujer con unos principios y con una ética férrea, no sería capaz de poner en peligro vidas inocentes por un simple deseo de hacer pagar el maltrato recibido por los faes todos estos años.

Llegaron haciendo un derrape y levantando mucho polvo. Kenzi se agarró como pudo para evitar salir volando a través del cristal o golpearse contra la guantera del coche.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —gritó Hale apenas el vehículo se detuvo.

Dos hombres corpulentos y vestidos de traje se acercaron a ellos dándoles el alto una vez se bajaron del coche. Ambos miraron hacia Kenzi, pero en seguida, Hale se interpuso entre ellos y la humana.

—Pertenezco al Clan Zamora y como noble tengo derecho a asistir al evento.

Kenzi retiró la vista nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hale tomó su mano con fuerza y clavó su mirada de forma desafiante en los ojos de los guardias.

—Está bien —cedió al final uno de ellos—, podéis entrar, pero no arméis ningún jaleo.

Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando la pareja se abalanzó dentro del almacén velozmente. Hale apenas vio la figura de Lauren a lo lejos cuando comenzó a gritar.

—¡Yo me opongo! —chilló desde casi la puerta.

—Es decir —corrigió Kenzi—, ¡detengan la ejecución!

La sala se llenó de murmullos y de gestos de sorpresa mientras avanzaban con paso firme entre la multitud.

—Eso es lo que estaba diciendo, Kenzi —protestó el sireno mientras se acercaban hacia Lauren.

—Hale, esto no es una maldita boda, no puedes entrar diciendo eso, le quitas el golpe de efecto.

Allí, de pie junto a Lauren, estaba la supuesta Ash, con gesto arrogante, y varios faes. Uno de ellos, vestido con una túnica negra, sostenía una espada, y Kenzi casi tembló imaginándose para lo que podía ser. Asustada buscó a Lauren, ella miraba hacia ellos. Instintivamente quiso salir corriendo hacia la doctora cuando vio sus golpes y el maltrato presente en su cuerpo, pero Hale no se lo permitió.

—Ya no eres el Ash —profirió la líder fae—, no tienes ningún poder ni derecho sobre lo que se decida en esta sala.

—Por la antigua tradición, convoco el derecho del Clan Zamora al parlamento con el líder de las Luces —le espetó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella.

—Según las antiguas tradiciones, el Clan Zamora tiene derecho a parlamentar con el Ash sobre decisiones de relativa relevancia —dijo él manteniendo el talante.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerme cambiar de idea?

—No lo sé, pero ¿vas a incumplir un pacto milenario?

El corazón de Hale y Kenzi latían temerosos, expectantes ante la respuesta de aquella mujer que estaban empezando a odiar, pero finalmente cedió. La forma en la que se llevaron a Lauren, como un mero objeto sin valor, llenó de rabia e impotencia a Kenzi. Agarró fuertemente el brazo del sireno tratando de calmar las ganas de salir corriendo a liberarla.

—Tranquila —le susurró él—, Lauren es fuerte, la vamos a sacar de esta. Voy a hablar con la Ash, voy a impedir esto.

—Tengo que intentar acercarme a ella.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Hale.

—Infiltración silenciosa, es una de mis especialidades, será pan comido llegar hasta Lauren y no actúes como macho protector porque no te voy a hacer caso.

—Pero… —Kenzi levantó la mano amenazante—. Ten cuidado —accedió él no muy convencido.

—Tengo tu amuleto, ¿recuerdas? —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras ya se alejaba.

Hale sonrió hasta que su vista se cruzó con la de la Ash, entonces, su rostro se tornó serio. El sireno se acercó hacia la mujer que lo miraba con desdén. Cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación al otro lado de la sala. Dentro, solo había una mesa llena de papeles y una silla acolchada de piel marrón. Los escoltas de la Ash se dirigieron hacia la multitud de la sala inmersa en un alboroto por aquella inesperada interrupción, tratando de mantener el control y dejándolos completamente solos.

—Entonces —dijo ella cuando ambos habían entrado—, ¿qué es lo que quieres opinar sobre esta situación?

—No tienes ninguna prueba concluyente que demuestre que la doctora es la autora de todo lo que se le acusa.

—Tengo esto —la fae le mostró el frasco vacío del veneno con el nombre de Lauren Lewis en una etiqueta.

—¿Cómo has conseguido eso?

—Tengo amigos. Aparte de eso, la doctora fue arrestada cerca de un lugar bastante curioso donde se mantenían prisioneros a numerosos faes con los que experimentaba. Algunos humanos que trabajaban allí, y que fueron capturados, confirmaron la participación de la doctora en toda esa barbarie que estaban cometiendo —la líder fae sonrió—. ¿Ves? Esto no es lo que piensas, ella hizo todo, existen numerosas pruebas.

—Tú no la conoces. Ella sería incapaz de un ataque así y aunque lo hubiera hecho ni siquiera nos hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar.

—Así que estás admitiendo que es peligrosa.

—No tergiverses mis palabras —Hale la miró amenazante.

—Dame solo una prueba irrefutable y pararé su ejecución. No me vale tu palabra, después de tu renuncia nadie confía en ti. Quiero algo sólido.

El sireno apretó los dientes furioso. Estaba a punto de golpearla y salir corriendo a liberar a Lauren él mismo.

—¿No tienes nada, verdad? —se burló la fae—. Lo suponía. Pero no te enfades ni te sientas impotente, tengo entendido que eres amigo del fae al que atacó en la celebración de tu nombramiento como Ash. El cual, por cierto, no pudimos encontrar en ese complejo macabro —la líder de las Luces lo miró seriamente—. Para que veas que no soy tan malvada como posiblemente estés imaginando, voy a poner todos los recursos de mi parte para encontrarlo, a él y a esa amiga vuestra, esa súcubo no alineada, aunque no me corresponda hacerlo, ya que no pertenece a las Luces.

Hale permaneció en silencio mientras la observaba detenidamente. Ella trató de sonreír amigablemente.

—Haré que la gente vuelva a confiar en ti y no te miren sobre el hombro por tu renuncia—continuó hablando—. Tan pronto como la doctora Lewis sea ejecutada, seré nombrada Ash y podré cumplir con mi palabra.

—¿Qué pasa si encuentro algo que demuestre que la doctora no ha hecho nada de lo que se le acusa? —le espetó él.

—Bueno —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, entonces no me quedará más remedio que perdonar la vida a la pobre humana. Y como soy benevolente —continuó— te daré veinticuatro horas para encontrar la evidencia y si no lo haces nadie va a poder impedir que se lleve a cabo la ejecución.

Hale asintió conforme aunque no convencido de que cumpliera enteramente con su palabra. Era extraño, pero jamás había visto a aquella mujer, y eso que creía conocer a todos los nobles. Ese hecho hacía que desconfiara aún más de ella.

—Está bien —aceptó el sireno—, es un trato justo.

—Demasiado, diría yo. Pero si no encuentras nada, no quiero más interrupciones ni sorpresas, o no te ayudaré a encontrar a tus amigos —sentenció ella.

—Veinticuatro horas —dijo él mientras salía de la habitación.

En cuanto Hale desapareció, la Ash se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en la silla acolchada. Movió los papeles que había encima de la superficie y sacó de debajo de ellos una carpeta marrón. Cuando la abrió observó la foto de Lauren Lewis junto con todos sus datos personales. Tenía que admitir que era impresionantemente brillante, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Maldijo que los anteriores Ash no la trataran con mayor aprecio, habría sido un instrumento muy valioso para las Luces. Había pasado toda la noche estudiando el dossier de la doctora y tenía que admitir que el sireno tenía muchísima razón, ella lo pensaba incluso antes de leer toda la información que tenían los faes sobre ella. Ahora tenía la certeza de que todo aquello había sido demasiado torpe para una mujer que gozaba de una impresionante inteligencia y de un conocimiento sobre los faes envidiable. La fae suspiró mientras se acomodaba en su silla y dejaba el dossier de nuevo sobre la mesa. Tomó su teléfono móvil para llamar a alguien.

—Soy yo —dijo al aparato—, tengo un trabajo para ti. Necesito que te encargues de una cosa —bufó molesta mientras escuchaba su respuesta—. Sí, te pagaré, así que procura hacer lo que te voy a mandar tal y como te lo pido.

Mientras Hale hablaba con la Ash, Kenzi aprovechó la confusión del momento para colarse en el habitáculo por donde se habían llevado a Lauren. Pronto descubrió las escaleras que bajaban hacia un lugar húmedo y oscuro. Se las tuvo que ingeniar para llamar la atención de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Le bastó con lanzar una piedra hacia una esquina para que ambos se dieran la vuelta y trataran de buscar la procedencia del sonido. Kenzi se acercó sigilosamente y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez abajo, la humedad le provocó un escalofrío. Aquel sitio era como una cárcel de esas medievales que había visto en las películas. Estaba cubierto todo de piedra oscura. Había como seis habitaciones cerradas con una gruesa puerta de madera que tenía un ligero agujero por el que se podía ver su interior. La celda en la que estaba Lauren no era como los otros habitáculos de muros gruesos, la de ella estaba cubierta por barrotes, algo más parecido a las cárceles que Kenzi conocía, supuso que así podrían vigilarla de lejos sin tener que acercarse.

La morena se aproximó a donde se encontraba la doctora. Se quedó un rato de pie junto a su celda observándola. Lauren estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas. Le daba la espalda y miraba hacia un ventanuco que dejaba entrar unos rayos de sol. Su ropa estaba sucia y su pelo enmarañado. Pudo verle, además, un rastro de sangre seca que bajaba por el cuello.

—¿Lauren? —susurró Kenzi.

La rubia giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Vio entonces su labio hinchado y que la sangre de su cuello procedía de su boca. Kenzi trató de sonreír mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes. Extendió sus manos invitando a la doctora acercarse. A duras penas, Lauren pudo levantarse y casi arrastró sus pies hasta donde estaba Kenzi. La sonrisa de la gótica se borró rápidamente conforme la cercanía de la rubia le permitía ver su aspecto demacrado y maltratado. Agarró sus manos cuando la tuvo cerca tratando de darle tranquilidad y consuelo, aunque supuso que era un gesto inútil.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí —le dijo.

—Aprecio lo que estáis haciendo por mí —la voz de Lauren era áspera y débil—, pero no lograréis hacer nada.

—Eres inocente y si no es a las buenas tendré que patear el culo de cualquier fae que se interponga entre nosotras y esa puerta.

Lauren curvó su boca tratando de emitir una sonrisa que no pudo realizar por el dolor de su labio.

—Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa, si no hubiera huido… —Kenzi apretó sus manos contras las de Lauren, tratando de animarla—. Intenté arreglar la situación, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—No digas eso —dijo la otra mientras la miraba con dulzura—. ¿Qué pasó en ese lugar?

Kenzi observó cómo el rostro de Lauren se ensombreció y sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente. Los dedos de la doctora se deslizaron entre los de la morena y sus manos se separaron.

—Ella vino —contestó con un nudo en la garganta—, liberó a los faes, salvó a Dyson y se fue.

—¿A dónde?

Lauren la miró seriamente, vio algo en la expresión de Kenzi que la aterró por dentro.

—¿Cómo que a dónde? —dijo nerviosa la doctora.

Los ojos de la chica gótica se abrieron exageradamente mientras tragaba saliva. Lauren esperó una respuesta que tardaba en llegar y se estaba empezando a desesperar.

—¡Kenzi! —le reclamó—. ¿Dónde está Bo?

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza con un gesto serio que la doctora jamás había visto en su rostro. Ambas cruzaron una mirada que se tornó de preocupación a miedo.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras contestar a esa pregunta —le respondió por fin con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Dyson debe saber dónde está! —exclamó totalmente alterada.

—Él… —a Kenzi se le amontonaron todas las palabras en la boca y casi no pudo hablar—. No sé dónde está tampoco.

—Pero estaban bien, los vi salir del complejo a los dos —Lauren se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No entiendo, tú estabas con ellos, Bo iba a sacarte de allí —Kenzi estaba casi histérica.

Lauren se apoyó sobre los barrotes y su cabeza cayó hacia delante.

—Dyson se fue detrás del científico que armó todo ese laboratorio de faes y Bo se fue pensando que yo estaba aliada con él —Lauren tomó aire pesadamente—. Tuve que engañar a ese loco, tuve que hacer creer a Bo que estaba con él para salvarla, porque tú la conoces —su voz se quebró— ella…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Kenzi se quedó paralizada observándola, esperando una reacción completamente diferente.

—Lauren —le dijo dulcemente—, tranquila, ellos han estado en peores situaciones, seguro que están bien.

La doctora no levantó el rostro, continuó en la misma posición. Kenzi rozó suavemente su pelo con sus dedos y la escuchó sollozar débilmente.

—Estarán escondidos —trató de calmarla— o tratando de ayudar a alguien, con todo este caos quién sabe.

Fue en vano, los sollozos de Lauren se convirtieron en lamentos sonoros. La doctora se había derrumbado. Entre sus llantos de desesperación, Kenzi trató de encontrar inútilmente la calma. Examinó si estaban seguras, si desde arriba las habían podido escuchar. Parecía que no, el bullicio que habían provocado Hale y ella con su intervención se escuchaba débilmente desde abajo.

—No, Lauren —le dijo con un nudo que quemaba su garganta—, tú eres la fuerte, eres la que tiene que mantener la calma y decir que todo irá bien, que vamos a solucionar todo esto, porque eso vamos a hacer, ¿me oyes?

Lauren intensificó su lloro desgarrador. Kenzi trató de abrazarla a través de los barrotes, pero se sintió impotente al no lograrlo y eso desembocó en una rabia que se acumuló en forma de lágrimas. Su mente se hizo a la idea, y cuando la comprendió, se unió al llanto de la doctora. No había Bo, no había Dyson, nadie podía ayudarlas, estaban solas. Ninguna de las dos tenía miedo a enfrentarse a sus problemas, a los faes, a lo que fuera; lo que las aterraba, lo que les producía aquel terrible dolor era Bo, era el que no supieran que había sido de ella, era aquel sentimiento espantoso de que algo horrible le había pasado. Si Hale no conseguía convencer a la Ash de la inocencia de Lauren… Kenzi no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa probabilidad.

—Tienes que irte —pudo decir al fin Lauren—, tú y Hale. La Ash no cederá, he aceptado mi destino.

—No, de aquí nos vamos contigo cueste lo que cueste —dijo Kenzi tajantemente—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, eso es una promesa.


	10. 24 horas

_**NOTAS:**__ No he tenido de revisarlo para corregir fallos, así que hay alguno disculpen. No actualizaré en una semana porque me voy de vacaciones, así que disfruten de este capítulo y gracias por seguir leyéndome. Espero que no sufráis demasiado con este capítulo._

* * *

Fueron al lugar donde habían capturado a Lauren. Era un complejo enorme, una auténtica locura construida a espaldas de los faes. Era imposible que la doctora hubiera hecho todo aquello. El trabajo que se debió de invertir allí era de muchos años y ella no pudo haberlo hecho sin que los faes se dieran cuenta. Kenzi y Hale estaba impresionados por aquel lugar y muy intrigados por lo que se hubiera estudiado allí. Sin embargo, estaban más preocupados en hallar algo concluyente para ayudar a Lauren. Por cada minuto que gastaban buscando sin resultados, más inquietos y nerviosos se iban poniendo. De hecho, nada más llegar y observar el panorama les produjo un miedo y desasosiego imposible de calmar. Después de un largo rato, Hale y Kenzi se miraron desolados. Habían gastado casi catorce horas de las veinticuatro que le había dado la Ash y no habían encontrado nada. El complejo entero era pasto de las llamas y lo que no estaba envuelto en fuego era ya ruinas. Registraron lo que pudieron, pero simplemente era una tarea en vano.

—Tiene que haber algo… —dijo Kenzi desesperada.

—Hemos buscado durante horas por los alrededores, hemos tratado de entrar al complejo…

—¡No! —le gritó ella—. No podemos permitir esto, Hale, no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Ojalá pudiéramos… —suspiró el sireno impotente.

—Lo haré yo si hace falta, la sacaré de ahí —dijo Kenzi dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

—¿Estás loca? —Hale la retuvo agarrándole un brazo—. No podemos, los faes están al borde de una guerra, los líderes de ambos bandos han perdido su poder, la mayoría de ancianos han huido o se han escondido, los faes más poderosos intentan hacerse con el control. Si sacáramos a Lauren, si nos la llevamos y huimos, podemos provocar un desastre mayor del que está por venir, podríamos provocar que los faes comenzaran una cruzada contra los humanos o algo mucho peor. Mierda —maldijo furioso—. Tiene que haber otra forma de evitar su muerte, tenemos que pensar otra cosa.

—¡No hay otra forma! ¡Se lo prometí! No pienso dejar que la asesinen injustamente —gritó histérica—. La tipa esa cree que matando a Lauren puede ganarse el respeto de los demás faes, es lo que quiere para poder ser Ash. No va a descansar hasta conseguirlo —Hale liberó a Kenzi y ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Si Bo estuviera aquí no permitiría que le pasara nada a Lauren, no permitiría esta situación, haría lo que fuera para salvarla.

—Pero resulta que Bo no está, se ha ido o… —el sireno se calló y miró hacia la humana reteniendo el aire, temeroso de su reacción.

—No está muerta, ni Dyson tampoco —le respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Hale quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero nada salió de su boca. Precisamente, echaba demasiado en falta a su compañero, si alguien podía rastrear alguna prueba a favor de Lauren, ese era Dyson. Seguramente, a Bo se le hubiera ocurrido alguna locura para poder liberar a la doctora. ¿Dónde se habían metido ambos?

Kenzi y Hale caminaron bosque adentro durante un rato, tratando de encontrar algún rastro, algún detalle. Casi gastaron una hora cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro. Había algunas huellas de pisadas y el sireno pudo ver, más allá, unas manchas de lo que parecía sangre. Siguió examinando cerca y encontró mucha más sangre y lo que parecían restos orgánicos. Hale tuvo que admitir que se asustó, hasta que reconoció algunas marcas como signos de caza de lobos. Le vino Dyson a la cabeza, quizá luchó contra alguien allí.

—¡Hale! —lo llamó Kenzi desde el otro lado.

Hale corrió hacia ella. La humana había llegado hasta una carretera. Él la miró impaciente por recibir información y ella le señaló al asfalto.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin entender.

—Son huellas de neumático y ahí atrás hay huellas de pasos profundas. Creo que un coche se paró aquí y recogió a alguien —le contestó ella.

Hale examinó el terreno y encontró un trozo de lo que parecía carne, aunque era muy pequeño, no podía estar seguro. Lo que sí había, eran algunas diminutas salpicaduras de sangre. El sireno quiso pensar que se trataba del mismo rastro de sangre que había encontrado más atrás.

—Sigamos esta carretera, a ver a donde nos lleva —ordenó Hale.

Ambos fueron a trote ligero por la vía. Esto era lo único que había encontrado desde que habían llegado y merecía atención. Kenzi señaló hacia una curva, Hale lo pudo ver también. Había huellas de un frenazo brusco y las vallas de contención estaban rotas. Los dos llegaron exhaustos hasta el lugar y observaron con cierto temor el fondo del barranco tras la curva.

—¿Eso es un coche? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Voy a bajar —anunció Hale—, espera aquí.

—¿Cómo? —protestó la otra—. Eso es un poco machista, dejando a la pobre damisela atrás.

Hale, que ya estaba empezando a descender por el sendero, se dio la vuelta y la miró incrédulo. Kenzi tenía los brazos cruzados y fingía molestia.

—No es machismo —se defendió—, ¿por casualidad te has fijado en el tamaño de tus tacones?

—¡Ya estamos! —exclamó ella—. No es mi culpa que este mundo sea injusto y no te permita lucir bien y ser práctica al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rieron casi a la vez. Pero no se lo permitieron por mucho tiempo, aunque agradecieron poder hacerlo. Los dos comenzaron a bajar. Hale tuvo que ayudar a Kenzi un par de veces antes de que cayera de cabeza hasta el fondo.

—Este coche me es familiar —dijo él.

—¿No es el de Tamsin?

Intercambiaron miradas confusas mientras se acercaban a él. El vehículo estaba bocabajo, parcialmente aplastado. Todo alrededor estaba lleno de cristales. Hale fue el primero en asomarse para ver su interior.

—Vacío —murmuró confuso.

Kenzi se asomó casi seguidamente a él. No había nadie dentro, ni rastro de que lo hubiera. No existían manchas de sangre, ni alguna prenda rota u objeto personal.

—Bo me dijo que Tamsin la estaba ayudando a rescatar a Dyson —recordó de pronto Kenzi.

—¿Así que ella está perdida también?

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto ella señalando a algo entre los asientos del coche.

—Parece un teléfono móvil, pero no puedo alcanzarlo, ni de broma quepo por aquí.

—Lo intentaré yo.

Kenzi aprovechó su flexibilidad y delgadez para colarse por la ventanilla aplastada cautelosamente. No le costó demasiado alcanzar el aparato y salir de nuevo para mostrárselo a Hale algo decepcionada.

—Está roto, quizá sea solo la pantalla, puedo llamar a mi primo y ver si puede sacar información de él, pero necesitaré más horas.

—Vale —le dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros—, trataré de ganar tiempo con la Morrigan.

—¿La Morrigan? –se rió Kenzi.

—Quiero decir —sonrió él—, la Ash.

De nuevo, dejaron de reír rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia donde habían dejado el coche. Tenía trabajo qué hacer.

Tres horas más tarde, Hale llegó a dónde estaba la Ash. Tuvo que rogar bastante para que sus secuaces dejaran que la viera, pero pronto se halló otra vez en aquel cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, leyendo atentamente algunos documentos.

—Supongo que no habrás encontrado nada —dijo ella con aire arrogante sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

El sireno se quedó observándola escrupulosamente mientras asentía incrédulo.

—Fuiste tú —la acusó—, tú quemaste el complejo para que no halláramos nada.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó ella mientras se levantaba de la silla y lo miraba—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas la sorprendida, por favor. Todo lo que te importa es ser Ash y si tienes que matar a un inocente mientras tanto, qué más te da.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir y acusarme de esta manera? Justo después de abandonar a tu gente a su suerte.

—¿Cómo lo llamamos entonces? ¿Casualidad?

—Vienes de nuevo llenándote la boca de palabras vacías sin ningún valor. Si has venido a insultarme más vale que salgas por esa puerta.

—Vengo a traerte una prueba.

—Bien —dijo ella seriamente—, ¿dónde está?

—Necesito un poco de tiempo para traerla.

La Ash comenzó a reír mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

—Pensé que lo de los sirenos era cantar y no contar chistes —se burló ella—. Te he dado más de lo que cualquiera pudiera jamás pedir por la vida de un humano traidor —su rostro volvió a ser serio—. Tienes las cinco horas que te faltan y después de eso nada más. Ahora lárgate antes de que mi buen humor termine y cambie de opinión.

Hale quiso abalanzarse sobre su mesa y llenarle su cara de golpes. Tuvo que contenerse muy pacientemente y casi no pudo explicarse cómo salió de allí sin perder el control.

Tan pronto como se cumplieron las cinco horas, la líder de las luces convocó nuevamente a los ancianos y nobles. Todos estaban impacientes y molestos por los últimos acontecimientos. Ella tuvo que disculparse numerosas veces, pero esta vez nada podía interrumpir la ejecución de la doctora. Tan pronto como trajeron a Lauren a la sala, Kenzi y Hale entraron como un torbellino. Por un momento, la Ash temió que realmente hubieran encontrado una prueba, pero su plan había salido tal y como planeó y no pudieron rescatar nada de entre las llamas. Lo supo en cuanto la chica comenzó a proferir insultos y amenazas.

—Sois unos asesinos, ¡es inocente! —gritó—. ¡Estáis cometiendo un error!

Hale tuvo que agarrar a Kenzi antes de que saliera disparada hacia donde estaba Lauren.

—Saca a esa chiquilla de este lugar o lo haré yo y no será nada agradable —ordenó furiosa la Ash.

Kenzi se sacudió entre los brazos de Hale con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. El sireno suspiró mientras la comenzó a arrastrar hacia afuera. La rabia y la impotencia se apoderó de él, pero lo único que se le ocurría hacer era enfrentarse a todos los que estaban allí presentes y eso era una absoluta locura, no duraría ni medio minuto en pie, por no hablar de lo que duraría Kenzi…

—Hale… —le suplicó ella.

—Lo siento, pequeña —dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecieron—. No podemos…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le gritó.

Hale suspiró mientras la empujó hacia afuera. Kenzi se resistió todo lo que pudo mientras gritaba el nombre de Lauren. Ésta sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, quiso decirle a Kenzi que no pasaba nada, que ella estaba bien, que sabía que habían hecho todo por ella, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía apenas respirar. La Ash puso los ojos en blanco y pidió calma a la sala. Una vez Hale sacó a Kenzi de allí, la líder fae tomó aire impaciente e hizo un gesto para que continuara la ceremonia. Lauren cerró los ojos fuertemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el metal de la espada rozó su nuca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

Dicen que en los últimos momentos, uno ve su vida entera como una secuencia de imágenes. Quería llorar, pero sorprendentemente, sonreía, porque todo lo que veía era Bo. Tomó aire mientras escuchaba la hoja alzarse hacia arriba buscando impulso. Oyó los latidos de su corazón latir con fuerza. Esperó que fuera rápido, que la muerte no se hiciera de rogar.

La multitud observaba en silencio la escena, ni siquiera se escuchaban pájaros cantar en el exterior. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio imperturbable. Y en medio del gélido ambiente, alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Los nobles y ancianos se miraron los unos a los otros confusos buscando al autor, dudando si se debían unir a él. La Ash, el verdugo y los guardias que rodeaban a Lauren levantaron la vista hacia el grupo de espectadores que se apartaban, dejando paso a la persona que aplaudía.

—Bonito espectáculo, me da pena interrumpirlo justo ahora —cesó en su gesto—, pero esta parodia debe acabar ya.

Lauren encontró familiaridad en aquella voz. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos verdes que la miraban con fijeza.


	11. Liberación

_**NOTAS:**__ Gracias por aguardar pacientemente por el nuevo capítulo, siento la espera. Espero que les guste. Intentaré tener listo el siguiente capítulo en unos días._

* * *

Diez individuos se abalanzaron sobre ella cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lauren. Golpeó en el pecho a uno de ellos con una patada. Su puño voló hacia el rostro de otro que se acercó por su derecha. Empujó a un tercero que se aproximó a ella contra el verdugo y aprovechó la situación para arrebatarle la espada a éste. Se dio la vuelta y el arma rozó en el pecho del hombre que trató de atacarla por su espalda. Sintió la resistencia de la carne mientras la sangre salpicaba el suelo. La sala se enmudeció mientras el agresor caía de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos a la herida, el ataque por parte de los demás cesó y la propia Ash retrocedió cuando la hoja manchada de sangre se alzó hacia ella.

—Antes de que se forme una montaña muy desagradable de cadáveres en esta sala, quisiera decir que lo único que quería, era aclarar que esta humana es inocente —dijo sosteniendo el arma firmemente.

—Eso es falso —la incriminó la Ash.

Lauren elevó la vista hacia ella. Vio dibujado en su piel unos símbolos que reconoció como vikingos y que brillaban tenuemente. Su boca se abrió sorprendida, jamás había visto a una valquiria luchar en todo su esplendor. Eras fascinante comprobar que lo que había leído sobre ellas era real. Incluso la propia Ash debería de saber que su vida corría peligro si se descuidaba un mínimo segundo. Tamsin parecía más rápida, poderosa y hábil de lo que recordaba Lauren. Sin embargo, no sabía si estaba más sorprendida de la exhibición de su potencial o de que estuviera interviniendo a su favor.

—Puedes permitirme mostrarte las pruebas y que me lleve a la doctora conmigo o puedo llevarme simplemente a la doctora.

Los presentes guardaban silencio, pero era imposible no sentir el miedo en el ambiente, incluso en la firme mirada de la líder fae, que observaba a Tamsin de manera cauta.

—Aunque Lauren fuera inocente y tuviera que perdonarle la vida, sigue siendo de mi propiedad —le espetó la Ash tratando de mantener la autoridad.

—Quizá estuvieras un poco ocupada urdiendo los hilos para hacerte con el poder —Tamsin bajó el arma—, pero los ancianos se encargaron de renunciar a la doctora Lewis como parte de las Luces, así que Morrigan ha anunciado que estará bajo su protección por posibles represalias hacia su persona, sabe demasiadas cosas sobre los faes y es muy valiosa.

La líder fae la miró desconfiada. Tamsin soltó la espada y ésta cayó al suelo con gran estruendo, rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó un pendrive que ofreció a la otra mujer.

—Aquí están todas las pruebas que demuestran que lo que digo es verdad.

—¿Podemos discutir esto en privado? —le dijo la otra mientras tomaba lo que le dio.

Tamsin se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, tomó a Lauren bajo el brazo y la puso de pie. Dos secuaces de la Ash dieron un paso hacia ella y la valquiria dirigió una mirada de fastidio hacia la líder de la Luz.

—¿En serio quieres que acabe con todos tus guardias? —le dijo la rubia fae.

—Dije en privado. Ella se queda aquí —le contestó molesta.

—No —le respondió negando con la cabeza—, no soy tan idiota para dejarla aquí sola. Ya sabes qué condiciones he puesto y no me apetece mancharme de sangre, esta camisa es mi favorita.

Asintió con mucha resignación y pidió a alguno de sus hombres que mantuvieran la sala en orden y en calma. Entonces, se dirigieron al pequeño cuarto que la Ash había procurado como su despacho temporal. Cuando las tres estuvieron allí, la líder de las Luces se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Luego, caminó hasta su silla de piel y se sentó sobre ella, fingiendo aparente calma.

—No puedo permitir que te vayas con ella, los faes buscan un culpable —dijo lentamente—. Ellos necesitan estabilidad.

—¿Así que has planeado todo esto para tu propia conveniencia? —la acusó Tamsin—. ¿Esta es tu manera fácil de llegar a ser Ash? Y luego dicen que los de las Sombras somos los tipos malos.

La Ash comenzó a reír. La valquiria se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con un gesto serio. Lauren permaneció en silencio, sin apenas moverse.

—En serio, Tamsin, ¿qué quieres? ¿Hacerme sentir culpable? —le dijo aún riendo—. Los demás solo buscan poder, lo que yo quiero es un verdadero cambio, un compromiso por parte de los faes para poder convivir con los humanos sin comprometer nuestra existencia. Para ello, hay que arreglar este desastre y eso conlleva tomar algunas decisiones. No se trata de lo que yo quiera hacer, es sobre lo que se debe hacer por el bien de los nuestros.

—Tu mierda de política no me importa, así que ahórrate tus discursos baratos para esos idiotas de ahí fuera. La doctora Lewis ha sido declarada bajo protección de las Sombras y si te atreves a tocarle un pelo se considerará un ataque de las Luces, y tú no quieres una guerra estúpida, ¿verdad?

—Me sorprende que de repente las Sombras se hayan vuelto tan compasivos con los humanos. Felicidades para los tuyos, pero si no soy yo quien acabe con su vida, será la gente de ahí fuera —dijo con cierta arrogancia la Ash—. Están convencidos de que es una traidora y ni siquiera yo seré capaz de detener su sed de venganza. Por otra parte, me da igual lo que diga tu jefe, he condenado a la doctora con razones de peso y mi palabra se va a cumplir, incluso los tuyos estarán de mi parte en esto, tú lo sabes, no me costará demasiado convencerlos.

—Vale —respondió la otra apoyándose sobre la mesa de la Ash—. Entonces te recomiendo que seas igual de ingeniosa y de convincente a la hora de contarles que Lauren Lewis es inocente y no debe morir, porque si no, de lo que vas a tener que rendir cuentas va a ser de tu turbio pacto.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No juegues conmigo, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —le dijo con una sonrisa altanera en su boca—, tú y yo tenemos un amigo en común y no creo que les guste demasiado a tus colegas de las Luces, y menos aún los tratos que andas haciendo con esa persona. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo llevarme a la doctora. Que tengas un buen día, Ash —concluyó tomando a Lauren del brazo y saliendo de la habitación.

La gente las miraba con miedo, furia e impotencia, mientras caminaban entre ellos hasta la salida. Oyeron murmullos, pero nadie se atrevió a decirles nada directamente. La piel de Tamsin aún brillaba, aunque los símbolos se iban apagando poco a poco. La valquiria la llevaba hasta el exterior, todavía tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y caminaba a su lado torpemente. Lauren la miró de reojo y vio un gesto firme y serio, había algo diferente en su expresión, y sintió que Tamsin estaba ocultando algo, pero por un momento no le importó, la había liberado.

Su viaje hasta la ciudad lo hicieron en silencio. Lauren se quedó dormida después de unos minutos en el asiento del copiloto. Tamsin observó de reojo el aspecto demacrado de la doctora y los rastros de sangre seca en su rostro y cuello. Tomó aire mientras un sentimiento de miedo se apoderaba de ella. Él la había forzado a liberar a la humana de las Luces y la incertidumbre por conocer cuál era su plan la estaba aterrando. No quiso pensar en eso, tenía que entregar a la doctora a Morrigan como él quería y esperaba que luego no tuviera que hacer nada más, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser así. Trató de mantener su atención en la carretera en su camino a la ciudad. Vio el sol en el horizonte, comenzaba a anochecer.

—Lauren, eh. Despierta —escuchó decir.

La doctora abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio una figura borrosa a su lado. Se quejó cuando sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido. Estaba exhausta, apenas podía moverse. Escuchó a Tamsin quejarse y sintió como la tomaba entre sus brazos para sacarla del coche. Lauren quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. La valquiria la llevó en brazos hasta algún lugar.

—Estamos en la ciudad —trató de explicarle Tamsin—. He parado en este motel para que descanses, estás hecha una mierda. Mañana te llevaré a ver a Morrigan, quiere hablar contigo.

Eso fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de volver a quedarse dormida. La siguiente vez que se despertó estaba en una habitación con poca iluminación y la valquiria estaba curando sus heridas.

—¿Te sientes con ganas de comer? —le preguntó la fae.

Lauren trató de incorporarse, pero Tamsin la detuvo en su intento, aunque posiblemente no hubiera hecho falta porque cada uno de sus músculos dolía horrores. La doctora la miró asintiendo y la valquiria acercó un plato con comida hacia ella. Lo último que hubieran imaginado ambas era verse envueltas en esa escena, sobre todo recordando que la última vez que habían hablado Tamsin había recibido la mano abierta de la doctora en su cara. La fae acercó el cubierto lleno de comida a la boca de la humana. Lauren se quedó mirando hacia ella.

—Esto también es incómodo para mí, así que abre la boca y acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo la valquiria.

La doctora no le respondió, pero dejó que Tamsin la alimentara, no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. La valquiria no le habló más, y dio gracias, porque no sabía cómo manejarse con ella, era imposible leer sus intenciones o pensamientos y había algo en ella que despertaba la inquietud en Lauren.

Una vez que terminó de comer y se sintió con algo más de fuerza, no pudo permanecer más en silencio y se dirigió a ella con total franqueza.

—Tú sabes dónde está Bo —le habló con esfuerzo— y Dyson, ¿verdad? Quiero que me lo digas.

Tamsin no fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada, su vista se perdió en algún punto indefinido del suelo mientras fruncía su entrecejo con gesto de contrariedad. Primero temió no obtener respuesta, pero Lauren fue paciente y aguardó en silencio durante medio minuto que para ella se convirtió en una eternidad.

—Voy a ser directa —dijo por fin con la cabeza gacha—, Bo y Dyson…

—Dilo —apremió la humana desesperada.

—Están muertos.


	12. Resurrección

Tamsin entró en silencio en la habitación, no quería despertar a Lauren después de lo que había pasado. Debió de imaginarse que una mujer cómo ella pediría explicaciones y no se conformaría con una información vaga. La valquiria se tocó el labio, aún estaba dolorido y se estaba empezando a hinchar. Lo último que se hubiera imaginado es que la doctora tuviera tan rápido y preciso derechazo. Había optado por abandonar la habitación y dejar a la humana sola para que se tranquilizara. La oyó llorar durante diez minutos hasta que finalmente decidió salir a la calle y esperar un buen rato. Supuso que Lauren se había dormido presa del cansancio.

Tamsin se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación, en una silla de madera astillada, al lado de una ventana no demasiado limpia. Estaban en un cuchitril pero al menos era más seguro que cualquier hotel de calidad en la ciudad. Era pequeño, lejos del núcleo de la ciudad y muy discreto. La valquiria se llevó sus manos al pelo y se aseguró que estaba bien recogido. Luego, se acomodó como pudo en su asiento. Suspiró con pesadez, la noche era muy silenciosa y dejaba que su cabeza se llenara de cosas en las que no quería pensar. Observó cómo Lauren dormía ajena a sus conflictos internos. La fae se dejó invadir rápidamente por sus tormentos. El recuerdo de Bo y Dyson saliendo del Dal mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, volvió a su cabeza vívidamente. Después de eso, Tamsin despertó en una gran sala blanca que tardó bastante en reconocer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar: Asgard. La misma valquiria que había estado en el Dal, momentos antes, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa inmensa.

—Bienvenida —dijo—. Me sorprende verte mucho antes de que terminara tu ciclo vital.

Tamsin le dirigió una mirada despectiva y la otra señaló a un punto detrás de su espalda. La fae se dio la vuelta y vio que Dyson se encontraba allí, de pie, mirándola confuso. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros tratando de examinar su estado.

—¿Tamsin? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos?—le habló casi ausente.

—Sí, soy yo —le respondió—, estamos en mi casa: el Valhalla.

—Oh —exclamó Dyson—. Entonces este lugar existe de verdad… ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Muriendo —le respondió con esfuerzo.

—¿Estamos muertos? —el lobo parpadeó confuso.

—Es algo más complicado que eso, pero sí.

—No lo entiendo, Tamsin.

—Quizá si hubiera entregado a Bo, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí —suspiró—. Nunca pensé que podría involucrarte a ti también. Lo siento.

—Nunca piensas demasiado —la interrumpió la otra valquiria—. Ese siempre ha sido tu problema.

—¿Dónde está Bo? —le exigió Tamsin mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿La súcubo? No ha logrado pasar aún. Tiene unos sentimientos muy fuertes, es agotador trabajar con ella. Otra de nuestras hermanas lo está intentando. Todo el mundo ha conseguido pasar, ella lo hará también, supongo.

Dyson dio un paso y se colocó al lado de Tamsin. Ésta lo miró mientras él fruncía el ceño tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando y lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó el lobo.

—Porque estáis muertos, evidentemente —le respondió.

—Eso ya me lo ha dicho Tamsin, me refiero al motivo. Vimos a alguien en la carretera y entonces pasó todo.

—Yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta. No fui yo quien os convocó, yo solo os ayudé a pasar.

—Acabamos de llegar de Helheim —continuó Tamsin—. Para entrar Asgard tienes que ser digno, debes enfrentarte a las vivencias más emocionales, a tus miedos, a tus últimos recuerdos… Si eres capaz de superarlo, visualizarás que todo es irreal, podrás salir de allí y llegar hasta el Valhalla, este palacio. Pero solo puedes salir con la ayuda de una valquiria.

—¿Así que todo lo que pasó allí es irreal? —las dos valquirias asintieron—. ¿Y qué ocurrirá si no sales de allí? —le preguntó.

—Eso nunca ha pasado —le respondió la otra valquiria—, pero digamos que si las valquirias no te ayudan a cruzar, te quedarías eternamente encerrado allí y cuando pasas el tiempo suficiente en Helheim, Hela se aprovecha de tus emociones y recuerdos, y esa mujer es una sádica.

—¿Quién es Hela? —dijo Dyson tratando de comprender todo aquel mundo nuevo del que jamás había escuchado.

—Es la reina de Helheim, es quién crea y manipula lo que ves y vives cuando estás en ese lugar, puede incluso tomar forma de personas de tus recuerdos y hacerse pasar por ellos para confundirte —le respondió la otra valquiria de nuevo.

—Si Bo está allí, tenemos que ayudarla, Tamsin.

—Solo una valquiria puede ayudarla a pasar, Dyson —le respondió ella.

—Pero tenemos que volver a la ciudad con ella, Lauren necesita nuestra ayuda —le dijo ansioso.

—No podemos —suspiró Tamsin—, solo Él puede elegir quien sale.

—¿Quién?

—Yo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos de voltearon hacia allí rápidamente. Dyson observó como Tamsin palideció y cuando el lobo reconoció su rostro, también se estremeció. Era él, aún con su traje negro, pelo oscuro, sus ojos claros y aquel bastón característico que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar, considérenlo vuestra casa —les dijo haciendo una breve reverencia—. Permitidme que me presente —caminó hacia ellos—, me conocen por varios nombres, algunos me dicen el Loco u Odín, otros más religiosos me relacionan con la propia Muerte, pero quizá tú, Dyson, me recuerdes como el Rey de las Sombras. Bueno, ya conoces esa historia, ¿verdad? Pero no tengo resentimientos contra ti, no te preocupes, aquí serás mi invitado de honor. Siriana —se dirigió a la otra valquiria—, lleva a nuestro huésped a unos aposentos decentes mientras yo hablo un rato con nuestra querida Tamsin sobre algunos asuntos.

La mujer de pelo platino asintió mientras tomaba a Dyson del brazo.

—No sufrirá ningún daño —le dijo a Tamsin—, no te preocupes por él.

Siriana se llevó a Dyson fuera de la sala y el hombre de traje oscuro volvió su vista hacia su acompañante. Ella no lo miraba, su vista estaba fija en el punto donde había visto irse a su compañero con la otra valquiria.

—Mi querida Brynhild —se dirigió a ella—, siempre has sido una rebelde.

—Llámame Tamsin, por favor —dijo ella cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una tímida mirada.

—Siempre serás mi pequeña Brynhild, pero como desees.

—Bien, seamos breves entonces, ¿vas a castigarme?

—Si hubiera querido eso, te habría dejado un rato más a merced de Hela.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—¿Matarte? —rió él brevemente—. Eso sería muy amable por mi parte, además, ya sabes que te tengo cierta estima. Eres una de mis primeras valquirias, una guerrera pura, muy valiosa para mí.

—Deberías verme ahora —dijo con tono sarcástico—, no te gustaría tanto.

—Lo sé, y voy a intentar pensar que por eso me has vuelto traicionar.

—¿Así que todo esto es solo para charlar un rato?

—Bueno, tengo que decir que vuestra aventura por Helheim me intriga —comenzó a caminar alrededor de Tamsin con las manos a la espalda—. Esta humana que se os apareció a los tres ha conseguido sacarte a ti y a Dyson, pero en cambio a Ysabeau…

—Deja que intente traer a Bo —dijo ella de pronto.

—¿Bo? Cierto, así la llamaba su madre cuando la acunaba en sus brazos, las veces que la dejaba estar con ella —Odín dejó de caminar y dirigió su mirada a Tamsin—. No —le dijo tajante—, ni se te ocurra pensar que saldrás de esta impune. Ysabeau es problema mío, no tuyo.

—Entonces, vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres de mí.

Acto seguido, el puño de él se estrelló en la cara de la fae. Tamsin se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Se llevó una mano al rostro y aguantó el dolor en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada. Él chascó los dedos y dos valquirias aparecieron para ponerla en pie y sujetarla mientras él volvía a golpearla, una vez en la cara, dos en el abdomen.

—¿Me preguntas por Ysabeau? Ella es poderosa, logró llegar a través de Helheim hasta ti —levantó la mano y las valquirias liberaron a Tamsin, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas—, pero si tanto te interesa saber qué será de ella, supongo que estará ocupada con sus propias emociones durante un tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le gritó Tamsin impaciente.

La mirada intimidante de Odín se fijó en sus ojos verdes. La valquiria se estremeció cuando observó su mirada furiosa.

—Podría matarte ahora mismo. Quizá podría someterte a un destino peor que la muerte —levantó la mano y la señaló de forma amenazadora—. Me desobedeciste, aún sabiendo todo lo que eso conlleva —cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar en círculos—. Cuántas oportunidades quieres, cuándo pararás de traicionarme…

—¡Mátame ya y acabemos con esta estupidez de una vez por todas! —vociferó ella furiosa. El comenzó a reír de forma sádica.

—Después de tantos años, tantas vidas y no has aprendido nada. ¡Sigues siendo la misma necia de siempre! ¿Matarte? —volvió a reír—. No, tengo una tarea para ti más apropiada. Necesitas redimirte, comprender quién eres y a dónde perteneces.

Odín lanzó una patada furiosa hacia Tamsin. El golpe en su cara hizo que la valquiria escupiera sangre. La fae se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a Bo fuera de esto, todo ha sido por mí, ella no ha tenido que ver.

—¿Matar a Ysabeau? ¿Qué clase de padre sería si hiciera eso? ¡Yo amo a mi hija, por el amor de los dioses! —caminó hacia Tamsin y la miró fijamente—. ¿Pero sabes a quién me da igual lo que le pase? A ese lobo bravucón, amigo tuyo. A él no le puedo asegurar un final feliz. A no ser… —tomó el rostro de la valquiria con una mano y la puso en pie—. Podrías hacer algo por mí, yo lo dejaría vivir y te ofrecería una recompensa más que amigable por tus molestias —Odín soltó violentamente el rostro de Tamsin y ella se tambaleó hasta casi caer al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con miedo la valquiria.

—Te ofrezco parte de tu antiguo poder, te ofrezco rejuvenecer. Volverás al mundo de los mortales, seguirás y harás lo que se te ordene. Cada vez que cumplas con lo que se te diga, te otorgaré más de tu antiguo poder, rejuvenecerás, y serán unos minutos más de vida que conseguirás para tu amigo el lobo. Miénteme, duda o vuelve a incumplir tu palabra y él, junto a esas personas que alguna vez te importaron, morirán. Y tú, pequeña insolente, desearás haberte unido con ellos —se cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda—. Se avecinan cambios importantes entre los nuestros, muy trascendentales. ¿Qué me dices, Brynhild, te gusta lo que te ofrezco, estás dispuesta a cumplir esta misión?

—¡Es Tamsin! —gritó furiosa.

Él rió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia ella. Alzó su brazo derecho y unos pequeños halos de luz azul comenzaron a bailar sobre la palma de su mano. La luz comenzó a hacerse más densa y de pronto, una lanza dorada tomo el sol se formó. Tamsin reconoció el arma: Gungnir, aquella que podía dar la vida, la muerte o el poder.

—Supongo que aceptas, ¿verdad? —dijo alzando a Gungnir con su mano.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —bufó molesta.

—Solo ten cuidado ahí fuera, todo puede ser muy tentativo, pero confío en que recuerdes tus motivaciones. Volveré a encontrarte y tú misma acabarás con la vida de tu amigo. No voy a detener a Ysabeau cuando vaya a acabar contigo, después de matar a su amado. Luego, te volveré a traer a la vida y el resto lo dejaré en manos de mi imaginación.

Apenas acabó de hablar cuando la lanza atravesó el pecho de Tamsin sumiéndola en un dolor insoportable. Su grito sonó por todo el salón del Valhalla e hizo que las otras valquirias cerrarán los ojos asustadas. Cuando abrió los ojos, él la había traído a la vida de nuevo.

Tamsin se llevó la mano al pecho recordando ese momento. Ella podía entender por qué quería a Bo, pero no lograba vislumbrar para qué necesitaba que Lauren permaneciera con vida. Tuvo que ser bastante ingeniosa para no crear un conflicto entre las Luces y las Sombras. Tenía que admitir que fue una suerte que el nuevo Morrigan fuera Vex y que estuviera encariñado con la banda feliz.

* * *

NOTAS: disculpen si se me pasó algún fallo, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para revisarlo.


	13. Mentiras

_**NOTAS:**__ Quiero agradecerles que sigan leyéndome y aportándome sus opiniones. Muchas gracias a todos/as. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. He querido darle un poco de tranquilidad a Lauren en él._

* * *

Fue extraño no ver a los súbditos de Evony a la entrada del edificio. Lauren apenas podía caminar, pero había rehusado el ofrecimiento de Tamsin para ayudarla y ambas no habían intercambiado palabra desde su última conversación hace dos noches. La valquiria habían intentado llevar a la humana al complejo de las Sombras antes, pero se dio cuenta de que el estado de Lauren era deplorable y necesitaba más reposo; de hecho, no deberían de estar todavía en movimiento, pero la muy cabezota se había empeñado en que podía caminar y, que siendo ella la doctora, sabía perfectamente lo que era bueno para su salud y lo que no. Tamsin ni siquiera discutió, obedeció y se apresuraron en ir a ver a Morrigan.

Pronto se hallaron en su despacho, con una decoración un poco diferente a la que recordaba Tamsin, posiblemente Evony y Vex no compartían gustos.

—Bienvenidas, bienvenidas a mi no humilde morada —exclamó eufórico Vex sentado detrás de su escritorio—. Realmente siento que no seáis recibidas por unas tersas y largas piernas esta vez, pero por lo menos, habrá una cara más bonita.

—Lo que tú digas —le respondió Tamsin ignorándolo y ayudando a Lauren a sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —le dijo ella negando su ofrecimiento.

—Estoy abrumada por tu gratitud —le respondió en forma de sarcasmo.

—Déjame en paz —Tamsin puso los ojos en blanco y la dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Siempre me conmovió ver tanto amor —rió él—. Estoy sorprendido Tamtam, cumpliste tu palabra, estaba empezando a pensar que lo que querías era matar por ti misma a la buena de la doctora.

—No, aunque estoy empezando a pensarme lo de matar a alguien en esta sala, y no me refiero a ella.

—Oh, oh —saltó de su silla—, espero que no estés planeando una conspiración contra mí. Mi primera conspiración, quién lo diría… Ah, no, mi querida Evony solía conspirar a menudo contra mí, no es una novedad en mi vida.

—Vale —dijo Tamsin tratando de zanjar su monólogo—, ahí tienes a la doctora…

—¡Eh! —la interrumpió él—. Ahora soy un hombre muy ocupado y entre las cosas que tengo que arreglar es tu estancia en la División 39, ahora que nuestro querido lobo decidió tomarse vacaciones sin avisar.

—¿Y? —dijo ella tratando de que no comenzara a hablar de Dyson o Bo.

—Necesito que te encargues de acomodar a la señorita Lewis en las instalaciones que tenemos preparadas para ella.

—Por las veces que te atendí siendo de las Luces —intervino Lauren—, consideraría una muestra de agradecimiento que enviaras en mi compañía a otra persona —Tamsin volvió a tornar los ojos en blanco.

—¿Problemas maritales?

—Corta el rollo, Vex —dijo la valquiria molesta.

—Hice una promesa a una buena amiga mía, que por supuesto no es nuestra adorable y encantadora Tamtam, de que llegarías sana, entre lo que cabe, pero salva a tu nueva casa. Ella estará esperándote allí y no deberías tardar si no quieres que te desvalije el piso entero, empezando por el mueble bar —Vex se volvió a sentar en su silla—. Así que, como la caballerosa Tamtam la ha traído hasta aquí en satisfactoria tarea, confío en que igualmente haga lo suyo ahora y luego podrá ser libre. Mi secretaria os dará la dirección. Disfrutad del paseo, hace un lindo día, si os gustan los días nublados y fríos.

Lauren miró hacia Tamsin y ésta se encogió de hombros. La doctora suspiró con resignación. Había estado al borde de la muerte, ahora todo le daba igual, pero por supuesto no dejó que la valquiria se acercara a ayudarla a ponerse en pie, así le doliera el cuerpo terriblemente.

El trayecto fue nuevamente silencioso. La cabeza de Lauren iba a explotar si continuaba cerca de Tamsin un segundo más. Cuando la puerta de su nuevo hogar se abrió y encontró a Kenzi sentada en el sofá de la sala, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. La morena corrió emocionada a abrazarla, pero Tamsin extendió su mano y la detuvo.

—Está débil, necesita descansar —le dijo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lauren, no pude creer lo que me contó Vex —exclamó Kenzi—. Esta tía te ha salvado, después de todo —dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro a Tamsin de manera amistosa.

—Vale, tranquila —le habló Tamsin a Kenzi—. Lleva a la doctora a descansar y procura que coma bien.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera una mascota inútil que no puede hacer nada por sí misma —protestó Lauren.

La valquiria se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta molesta. Kenzi miró hacia la doctora y ella hizo un gesto para que no le diera importancia. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la nueva residencia de Lauren.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? Sé que la valquiria no es el alma de la fiesta, pero te ha salvado la vida.

—No creo que podamos lidiar de ninguna manera ella y yo. Igualmente, ¿dónde está Hale? —dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

Kenzi la miró. Evidentemente había pasado algo entre Tamsin y Lauren. No estaba ciega, vio el labio hinchado y oscuro de la valquiria y los nudillos de la mano derecha de la doctora enrojecidos. Antes tampoco eran las mejores amigas, pero no se imaginaba que Lauren no fuera agradecida con ella, ¡le había salvado la vida cuando era prácticamente imposible! Aunque tenía que admitir que de entre todas las personas que hubieran tratado de ayudarla, era sorprendente que fuera precisamente Tamsin quien lo hiciera.

—Se fue —contestó por fin—. La estirada de la Ash ha puesto a los nobles y ancianos en su contra —Kenzi tomó la mano de Lauren—. Vex me acogió en el complejo de las Sombras, he tenido que firmar un contrato con ellos.

—¡Kenzi! —exclamó alarmada la otra.

—Tranquila, es temporal.

—Personalmente, sé que nada que tenga que ver con los faes es temporal.

—No tuve elección y tengo que cuidar de mí misma. En estos momentos no tengo ningún súper sexy súcubo intimidando a los tipos malos y tú tampoco. Así que ahora jugamos bajo nuevas reglas.

—Sobre eso… —le dijo la doctora con la voz apagada.

El teléfono de Kenzi comenzó a sonar e impidió que Lauren terminara de contarle lo que le había dicho Tamsin.

—¡Dima! —exclamó la morena cuando contestó—. ¿Lo tienes? —esperó su respuesta—. Ya era hora, pedazo de inútil, no sé lo que entiendes por un asunto de vida o muerte —Kenzi permaneció en momento en silencio—. ¿Qué? Somos familia y eres tú el que me debe miles de favores. Deja de decir tonterías y envíame los datos de una vez.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, se abalanzó sobre la mesa de café, que se hallaba delante del sofá, donde tenía el portátil encendido.

—Hale y yo encontramos un teléfono móvil en el coche de Tamsin, que resultó estar en el fondo de un barranco. Mi primo me acaba de enviar los datos que pudo recopilar de él —le explicó a Lauren mientras tecleaba en el computador—. Mira esto —señaló en la pantalla sobre una lista de números—, tiene un montón de llamadas a este teléfono, ¿te resulta familiar?

—No —le respondió la doctora acercándose—, pero esos otros números son de Bo y Dyson. Podría ser el móvil de Tamsin.

—¿La valquiria tendrá un amante o admirador secreto? ¿Cuál es tu opinión médica?

—Creo que ninguna persona en sus cabales podría tener una relación de ningún tipo con esa mujer —Kenzi se rió e hizo que Lauren sonriera—. No sé, pero son demasiadas llamadas, hay como seis o siete en un mismo día.

—Voy a llamar —dijo Kenzi marcando.

—¿Qué? No funcionará. ¿Crees que te contará todo lo que quieres saber así como si nada?

—Lo tengo cubierto, utilizaré este software para que el otro contacto piense que soy el dueño de este teléfono, sea quien sea.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —le preguntó mientras Kenzi asentía.

—¿Qué crees, doc, que eres la única cerebrito aquí? Te dejo la ciencia, la informática para mí.

—En verdad, la informática también es un tipo de ciencia, está basada en matemáticas y…

—Vale —la interrumpió Kenzi—, tú eres la genia única y verdadera.

—En realidad, sería genio, no existe femenino para esa palabra —Lauren la miró—. Aunque deduzco, por la forma que me miras, que ahora mismo es información irrelevante.

—Dejemos la clase de gramática para después —dijo Kenzi sonriendo.

Ambas permanecieron en tensión escuchando los tonos de llamada a través de los altavoces del portátil. Casi al quinto, alguien habló desde el otro lado:

—Tamsin, menos mal. Me tenías preocupado, pensé que no ibas a ser capaz de entregar a la súcubo ante Él. ¿Estás bien? —se produjo un silencio— ¿Tamsin? —Lauren y Kenzi se miraron confusas—. Mierda —colgó.

—¡Es Massimo! —exclamó la morena—. Me dijo que Tamsin estaba haciendo algo para atar a Bo y que era algo malo. Maldito mentiroso, estaba aliado con ella.

—Entonces, ella sabe dónde está Bo, podría estar bien —Lauren trató de recordar el comportamiento de la valquiria el tiempo que estuvo con ella—. ¿Acaso está jugando con nosotras? ¿Qué …? Tenemos que hablar con él.

—¡No! —dijo casi en un grito la otra.

Lauren se quedó mirando hacia ella. De pronto, el gesto de la morena era muy serio. Quizá se dio cuenta y por eso dibujó una sonrisa en su boca rápidamente.

—Es un manipulador e hipócrita, es mejor no tratar con él —dijo—. Es más fiable si tratamos de obtener información de Tamsin.

—Esa es su fama, sí, pero ¿de qué conoces al Druida?

—Fue una vez, una coincidencia. Trató de manipularme, pero una chica de la calle como yo no se deja engañar tan fácilmente.

—Pues no creo que Tamsin hable tampoco. Deben ser buenos amigos porque también es una mentirosa y manipuladora —dijo Lauren frunciendo el ceño.

—Al menos ayudó a Bo alguna vez y estaba dispuesta a salvar a Dyson, solo tenemos que encontrar la forma en la que se sincere y nos hable sin rodeos —Kenzi se fijó en el cansado rostro de la doctora, pensó que podían discutir eso más tarde—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece tu nueva casa?

—Es muy similar a mi antiguo apartamento.

—Sí, pero sin ese toque de doctora aburrida —Lauren la miró fingiendo molestia—. Era demasiado formal para vivir. Solo el hecho de pensar que tropezándome con un mueble podría gastarme todo lo que robaría en cuatro años, me da taquicardias. La decoración de este corre por mi parte.

—¿Para acabar viviendo en una casa sin paredes? ¡De ninguna manera!

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Ni siquiera fue realmente gracioso, pero la risa de Kenzi era contagiosa y Lauren necesitaba descargar la tensión acumulada de alguna forma. Si no fuera por el cansancio y dolor remanente en su cuerpo, hubiera jurado que lo que había sucedido días atrás había sido solo un mal sueño. Su nueva vida con las Sombras era incierta y le causaba algo de pavor. Ellos no eran tan amigables con los humanos y ni siquiera conocía las condiciones que debía de cumplir estando bajo su protección. Quizá Dyson tenía razón cuando le dijo que nunca podía escapar de los faes, ahora sabía que efectivamente era así.

Kenzi la acompañó hasta el piso superior. La doctora quería un buen baño caliente, lo necesitaba para su cuerpo y para su mente también. Era cierto que la disposición de las habitaciones en el apartamento era muy similar al anterior, y agradeció encontrar cierta familiaridad, por lo menos en aquel momento.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré abajo —le dijo Kenzi—. Bueno, cualquier cosa que no incluya mi cuerpo desnudo junto al tuyo estará bien.

Lauren sonrió nuevamente y la otra asintió complacida mientras la dejaba sola en el baño. Las Sombras no escatimaban en detalles y ella lo agradeció cuando vio la enorme bañera. Se quitó la ropa sucia y la dejó en el suelo. El contacto del agua caliente con su piel fue más placentero de lo que recordaba. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Trataba de mantener su cabeza en blanco, pero no podía parar de pensar en Tamsin y en si realmente estaba detrás de la desaparición de Bo y Dyson. Tenía que admitir que su comportamiento fue muy extraño durante los días que se vieron antes de lo de Taft y que se había acercado exclusivamente a Bo. No quería seguir dándole vueltas a eso, pero si no era el tema de Tamsin, era su incierto futuro con las Sombras. Ni siquiera podía dejar que su cabeza huyera hacia la ciencia porque el único proyecto en el que podía pensar era en el de los híbridos faes y el recuerdo de Taft le producía escalofríos y ansiedad. Y tratando de ignorarlo todo, su mente acudía a Bo. Recordarla le producía alegría y al mismo dolor. No iba a ser un baño placentero después de todo, esperaba a que al menos se aliviara sus molestias musculares.

Los años de convivencia con la súcubo la proveyeron de una habilidad culinaria decente, por lo menos para poder prepararle una cena más que comestible a Lauren. Aunque se le fue un poco la sal. La doctora no hizo comentarios al respecto, devoró la comida con un ansia que dejó boquiabierta a Kenzi.

—Tenía hambre —le dijo con la boca todavía llena.

—No hace falta que lo jures, doc —Kenzi sonrió mientras la veía comer—. Quería preguntarte una cosa.

—Adelante —dijo mientras luchaba con un trozo de carne que no se dejaba agarrar por el tenedor.

—Vex quiere que estés bajo vigilancia algunos días y he pensado que podría quedarme por aquí mientras tanto. Solo si tú quieres.

—Kenzi —empezó a hablar—, realmente me gustaría que te quedaras aquí. Yo…

Lauren bajó la vista al suelo. No podía pensar en el hecho de quedarse sola en aquel apartamento, no después de lo que había vivido en aquel almacén. Las miradas, los comentarios llenos de odios, los gestos… Había sido testigo de todo aquello y temblaba recordando los sentimientos de los faes hacia ella. El frío, la humedad y la oscuridad de su celda… Le producía terror y una enorme inseguridad quedarse sola. De pronto, sintió la mano amigable de Kenzi que se posaba sobre su hombro y no supo por qué, pero comenzó a llorar. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Su vida se había convertido en una cuesta muy empinada y sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir subiendo por ella.

La morena fue en busca de algo a la cocina y se plantó frente a ella con una botella de vino y dos copas. Nunca supo lo agradecida que estuvo Lauren de ese gesto.

La botella se vació con demasiada rapidez, aunque para cuando lo hizo, ya había cumplido su función. Lauren y Kenzi habían acabado durmiendo en la nueva cama de la doctora, en el piso superior. Al menos la humana se alegró de que tuviera la ropa puesta cuando se despertó algunas horas después, no obstante, en su cabeza parecía que había elefantes bailando.

—¿De qué estaba hecho ese vino? —susurró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Bajó a la cocina a buscar alguna aspirina, pero evidentemente no encontró nada.

—Mierda —maldijo—. Aspirinas para la lista de la compra. Apesta mudarse a una casa nueva.

Kenzi se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dirigió al sofá. Encendió la televisión de plasma que colgaba de la pared e hizo zapping durante un rato. Cuando terminó de beberse el vaso de agua, lo colocó sobre la mesa de café y se acomodó en el sofá. Hale no la había llamado. Estaba preocupada por él. Después de haber visto lo despiadada que podría ser la Ash, sentía miedo por lo que sería capaz de hacerle a él. Pero trataba de pensar que conseguiría llegar hasta Trick y éste lo pondría a salvo. Pensó en lo bien que les vendría ahora el conocimiento del tabernero sobre los faes para lograr tener alguna teoría sólida sobre dónde se podían haber metido Bo y Dyson.

Estaba empezando a dormirse otra vez, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Kenzi dio un brinco. Miró la pantalla y sintió alegría. No era Hale, pero sí uno de los faes con los que había contactado para investigar dónde se había metido la súcubo. Salió corriendo del apartamento de Lauren sin pensárselo dos veces mientras contestaba la llamada.

X

_Había sangre. Sentía el líquido caliente sobre su piel. En sus brazos, en su rostro, en sus manos… Escuchó un llanto que desgarraba la quietud de las penumbras. Trató de seguirlo, de encontrarlo. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros, su cabeza descansaba sobre un cuerpo inerte, tirado en el piso. Agachada se aferraba a la persona por la que lloraba. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos oscuros se levantaron y se encontraron con los suyos. Se puso en pie y se acercó mientras una llama azul incendiaba su mirada. _

_—¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí! —le gritó furiosa—. ¡Aún tienes su sangre en tus manos!_

Tamsin se despertó súbitamente. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de un sudor frío. Se había quedado dormida sobre los informes que estaba revisando en la comisaría. Miró el reloj que había en la pared: 3.30 A.M. Dio gracias que no hubiera nadie por allí a esa hora.

Se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la máquina de café.

—¡Estupendo! —bramó cuando comprobó que el recipiente estaba vacío.

Entonces, una alarma empezó a sonar. Tamsin permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, sin saber de dónde provenía. Luego se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono. Así que se estremeció, esa alarma significaba problemas faes. Cuando comprobó en su pantalla de que se trataba, le sobró tiempo para salir en carrera de allí. Era un aviso de una entrada no autorizada al apartamento de Lauren.

X

Oyó un golpe. Despertó asustada. No estaba en una celda. No dormía sobre el suelo. No había ningún secuaz de la Ash que viniera a atormentarla. Escuchó otro golpe. Lauren se sentó sobre su cama. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Kenzi?

Algo de cristal o porcelana se estrelló contra el suelo. Fue en el piso de abajo.

—¿Kenzi? —llamó más fuerte.

Nadie contestó. Lauren se levantó de la cama. Cruzó la habitación y se asomó por la puerta. Escuchó ruidos que venían de abajo. Tragó saliva.

«Es hora de ser valiente», se dijo así misma mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Apenas había empezado a bajar, visualizó a Tamsin que forcejeaba con un musculoso hombre. Creyó que era un troll. El fae mantenía a la valquiria aprisionada por el cuello con sus brazos desde atrás.

—¡Lauren, mi pistola está sobre la mesa de la entrada! —gritó Tamsin tratando de liberarse de su oponente en cuanto la vio asomarse.

La doctora se arrastró desde la escalera con la rapidez que le permitió su dolorido cuerpo. Tomó el arma entre sus manos y un sentimiento viejo, y que creía olvidado, afloró en ella.

—¡Lauren! ¡Dámela! —le chilló mientras forcejeaba con su agresor.

Fue un disparo limpio y certero en el centro de la frente. Había caído fulminado instantáneamente liberando a Tamsin. La valquiria se fijó en Lauren asombrada. Aún portaba el arma humeante de forma demasiado segura y correcta para un tirador novato. No era la primera vez que disparaba.

—Creo que vamos a tener una conversación sobre cómo cerrar las puertas apropiadamente —dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente y llevándose las manos a su dolorido cuello.

Lauren no dijo nada. Tamsin la miró frunciendo el ceño. La pistola estaba apuntando hacia ella y no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

—Creo que la conversación que vamos a tener ahora va a ser totalmente diferente —le dijo la doctora tan fríamente que la fae sintió que era una extraña quien le hablaba.


	14. El Pacto

_**NOTAS:**_ _Han sido más días de los previsto de espera, pero no estaba muy conforme con el capítulo (y sigo sin estarlo demasiado), pero quiero que la historia siga su curso y no veo la forma de mejorarlo. Al menos he estado adelantando contenido que está por pasar y no puedo esperar a que lo leáis. Gracias por aguantar la espera y seguir leyéndome, es lo que me anima a seguir. Espero vuestros comentarios._

* * *

Se llevó las manos a su espeso pelo oscuro y se lo colocó con cuidado. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla y tomó el dossier que le acababan de entregar.

—Valquiria… Alineada de las Sombras… —leyó por encima—. Mano derecha del Rey de las Sombras… Esto es relativamente interesante —pasó una página frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Se ganó el favor de Morrigan? ¿Cuál Morrigan? ¿Por qué toda la información sobre ella es tan ambigua? —lanzó el informe sobre la mesa furiosa—. ¡Marc! —llamó a uno de sus guardias que aguardaban por fuera de la habitación—. ¡Marc! —volvió a llamar impaciente por la respuesta inexistente de él.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una figura esbelta que se apoyaba provocativamente sobre la pared. Su sonrisa pícara y el brillo de sus ojos oscuros eran inconfundibles.

—Tu apuesto guardián se siente un poco indispuesto, querida —dijo mientras se introducía en la estancia, cerrando la puerta.

—Evony, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tranquila, solo vengo a saludar a una buena amiga. Es bueno trabajar en las relaciones personales con otros… sujetos.

—Soy la Ash —le dijo poniéndose en pie—, sabes que eso significa que las Sombras no son bienvenidos aquí y menos tú.

—Técnicamente eres solo una zorra con muchos aires de grandeza, mi querida Aela.

—Me preguntó por qué —dijo sentándose otra vez.

—Es enteramente tu culpa. Te lo dije, el mejor lugar para la doctora era bajo tierra. Pero tú te empeñaste en jugar a ceremonias y tonterías.

—Esa valquiria impertinente se presentó aquí amenazando con revelar nuestra pequeña amistad, me pregunto cómo se enteró de lo que hablamos tú y yo en privado.

—Querida, aprecio más a esa impertinente que a alguien que trata de jugármela. Puede que esté empezando a olvidar cosas, así que recuérdame si en esa reunión privada no acordamos ciertos términos que no se han cumplido —le habló fríamente mientras se apoyaba sobre su mesa—. Extrañamente hay un gótico psicótico sentado en mi silla de mil dólares, si es que no se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de tirarla a la basura.

—No es mi culpa que tus locuras hayan puesto a los ancianos de parte de Vex.

—Tampoco es mi culpa que la valquiria haya decidido suplir el puesto de nuestra súcubo favorita para salvar a la doctora en apuros, o quizá sí es un poco mi culpa. Deberías saber que me tomo muy en serio las condiciones de los pactos que hago.

—No creo que estés en posición de venir a reclamar nada —trató de desafiarla.

—No me amenaces, querida, no me gustaría que se me escapara más detalles de nuestras conversaciones privadas enfrente de otras personas —Evony sonrió de forma burlona—. No quisiera fastidiar tu sueño de ser la reina de las Luces, por ridículo que suene ese nombre. Sabes lo que te he ayudado para conseguir esto y te conviene tenerme a mí como Morrigan, no a ese chiflado.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso tengo un plan para ello —dijo con un gesto de resignación.

—Lo ves, Aela, nos entendemos muy bien, no tenemos por qué pelearnos. Ahora tienes toda mi atención.

#

—Recuerdo las explosiones, ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

—¿Y la última persona que entró fue esta mujer? —le dijo mostrándole una foto de Bo.

—Sí, estoy completamente seguro —contestó el hombre—, estaba sobrio esa vez. Desventajas de que cerrara el Dal ese día. Los faes necesitamos un territorio neutro en el que relajarnos y sobre todo estos días.

—¿Y estás seguro de que nadie salió después de allí?

—Sí, señora. Yo mismo entré y vi todo el destrozo del lugar. No había rastro de nadie. Oh, espera —dijo hurgándose en uno de sus bolsillos—. Encontré esto —le enseñó una carta con la figura de un hombre y una mujer dibujadas en ella—, esto es lo único que encontré.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto?

—No tengo ni idea, no esperes obtener todas las respuestas de mí.

—Está bien —le dijo entregándole algunos billetes—, aprecio tu ayuda.

—Más que bien —asintió conforme con una sonrisa—. Cuídese señorita.

Kenzi lo observó alejarse mientras suspiraba contrariada. No había rastro de Tamsin, ni de Dyson, ni de nadie. Parecía que Bo había llegado sola y se había esfumado. No tenía sospechosos, si no fuera porque ella misma estuvo con Massimo, ahora mismo él encabezaría su lista. Pero el relato de su contacto concordaba con lo que había averiguado Hale con el Ojo. Bo entró allí y de alguna forma se esfumó. Kenzi sacudió la cabeza confusa, tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y marcó un número. Esperó un largo rato y no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a marcar. Nadie respondió. Comenzó a asustarse. Lo volvió a intentar otra vez. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Casi al sexto tono, por fin, alguien contestó.

—¡Lauren! —exclamó al reconocer su voz—. Me estabas asustando. Te llamaba para contarte lo que he averiguado… —Kenzi dejó de hablar cuando escuchó su llanto al otro lado del aparato—. ¿Lauren? —le preguntó preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —fue lo único que logró articular la otra.

—Cariño, espérame ahí, ya voy corriendo.

#

Tamsin estaba de rodillas con las manos en alto. Lauren apretaba fuertemente la pistola por detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Vas a matar a un fae? —trató de intimidarla.

—Mueren igual que los humanos, por mucha importancia que se den.

Estaba convencida de que no se atrevería a apretar el gatillo. Era una mujer inteligente y sabía que no era conveniente para ella que la matara, se condenaría a sí misma y esta vez nadie podría evitar su muerte. Así que Tamsin trató de ser rápida y se giró sobre sí misma, aprovechando la inercia para golpear el brazo de la doctora. Con pavor fue testigo de que se equivocaba, por fortuna sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y desvió el arma antes de que se produjera el disparo. Lauren retrocedió y volvió a alzar la pistola hacia ella. Se quedó paralizada mientras se encontraba con el rostro de Tamsin. Primero sintió un escalofrío, después, una sensación terrible que no pudo explicar. Los ojos de Tamsin se volvieron oscuros. Sintió como si la oscuridad la abrazara. Lauren vio la muerte en su mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frío.

—Estás cansada. Deja caer el arma —ordenó Tamsin—. Bo está bien, Dyson también.

Lauren asintió mientras se agachaba y ponía la pistola en el suelo. La valquiria tomó el arma y una lágrima de Lauren cayó en su mano cuando la agarró. La doctora sintió como el frío y la sensación que cubría su cuerpo y que la aterraba desaparecían, y se quedó en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento, Lauren —le susurró—. Yo soy la primera que hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

La valquiria se puso en pie y enfundó la pistola en su cinturón. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la desolada humana. Sintió que de alguna manera tenía que tratar de consolar su pena, pero simplemente se fue.

Cuando Kenzi llegó y entró por la puerta del apartamento, se encontró a Lauren acostada sobre el sofá. La morena se acercó cautelosamente hasta allí. La doctora levantó la vista al sentirla cerca.

—Kenzi —murmuró—. Lo siento por asustarte, yo… No sé… Mi cabeza.

—Shhh —la silenció ella mientras se agachaba para poner su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella—. Déjame que cuide un rato de ti, doc. Estos días han sido lo peor, no debí haberme ido tan de repente y sin avisar.

Lauren cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre sus manos. Kenzi sonrió y acarició su pelo. Lo más que deseaba en ese momento era llorar, pero no podía permitírselo. Tenía que permanecer fuerte, tener coraje y tratar de mantener su cabeza lo más serenamente posible. Por su propio bien, por el bien de Lauren y por el bien de Bo y Dyson. Sin embargo, Kenzi estaba asustada, no lo podía evitar. Todo a su alrededor se estaba abriendo como una nueva realidad, ella misma era diferente ahora. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Dyson y Bo. Tenía que apartar sus miedos a un lado y ser valiente. Ahora necesitaba que Lauren se recuperase de lo que había pasado por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, nunca imaginado algunos meses atrás que sentiría eso, pero necesitaba su determinación y apoyo.

—Eres una persona muy fuerte —murmuró Lauren.

—Las dos lo somos —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Ahora duerme, mañana iremos a hablar con Tamsin.

Lauren sintió un pinchazo en el vientre al escuchar su nombre. Como un gesto involuntario, agarró con fuerza la mano de Kenzi. Ésta se sentó en el suelo y bordeó la espalda con su brazo libre mientras reposaba su cabeza en el borde del asiento del sofá. Nunca supo lo que Lauren agradeció en aquel momento la cercanía que le ofrecía.

#

Quería evitar a la gente. Se sentía frustrada y cansada. No podía luchar, no contra él y menos sabiendo que la vida de Dyson dependía de sus decisiones. Necesitaba beber, darle algo de alivio a su cabeza. Se introdujo por una callejuela inhóspita, pero alguien caminaba delante de ella. Lo maldijo, necesitaba estar completamente sola. Tamsin giró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando escuchó unas ruedas chillar contra el asfalto. Era un furgón negro con cristales tintados. La valquiria se puso en alerta cuando tres figuras se bajaron de él y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Sintió a alguien acercarse por delante, era el extraño de antes. Una descarga eléctrica la paralizó momentáneamente, el suficiente para que le suministraran una droga a través de una inyección y la introdujeran en la furgoneta oscura.


	15. Viejos Lazos

_**NOTAS:**__ Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Si no lo sabéis, en este capítulo descubriréis por qué este fanfic tiene este título y os podéis hacer una idea de a dónde quiero llegar. Este capítulo y el siguiente, van a ser como el anterior, que no van a pasar cosas demasiado relevantes, pero a partir del siguiente, la historia se va a empezar a enredar, así que preparados. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios._

* * *

Apenas habían hablado de lo que había ocurrido. Kenzi no quiso insistir en el tema. Lauren se encontraba muy confusa y casi no pudo explicarle qué había pasado. La morena había encontrado una gota de sangre en el suelo, cerca de la entrada, y una pequeña marca de un golpe en la pared. Sabía que alguien había entrado, pero Tamsin debió encargarse de todo. Después de unas largas horas de sueño, la doctora parecía que se encontraba mejor y Kenzi le contó lo que había encontrado en su visita al Dal Riata. Lauren estaba intrigada por la carta y en seguida quiso saber más sobre ella.

—Yo pensaba que tú eres la responsable y seria del grupo —dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba su copa de un lado a otro.

—Soy la que está investigando esa carta que encontraste mientras tú estás bebiéndote el vino caro.

—Si hubiera sabido que las Sombras te proveían de bebidas alcohólicas de tanta calidad, hubiera obligado a Bo a elegir bando.

Ambas sonrieron cuando Kenzi pronunció su nombre. Lauren la miró desde el computador dando a entender que no pasaba nada si hablaban de ella. La otra suspiró aliviada porque temía que la doctora se dejara vencer de nuevo por la tristeza y la desesperación. Había sido difícil sacarla de la cama y ponerla a trabajar.

—Empiezo a entender porque Bo no puede vivir sin ti —le confesó Lauren—. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no hubieras estado aquí.

—Creo que necesitas algo de vino, doc —dijo la otra sonriendo mientras le llenaba una copa—. ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo aún sigo sin saber por qué Bo dice tantas cosas sobre ti, sobre todo referente a lo sexual, pero por supuesto, no estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo por mí misma.

—Espero que no estés insinuando nada raro —rió Lauren.

—Yo espero que no estés imaginando nada sáfico en esa cabecita tuya —le respondió mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba la doctora sentada y le entregaba la copa de vino—. ¿Has averiguado algo de esa carta? He intentado localizar a la rubia cara-calavera, pero no sé dónde se habrá metido.

—Sabes —le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa—, cada vez confío menos en Tamsin. Ella sabe algo, está escondiendo algo, lo sé.

—Hablaré con Vex y la buscaré, pero primero tengo que encontrar el fondo de esta botella.

—Algo del fondo de la botella dijiste de la anterior y Bo me dijo algo sobre una manía sexual que te da cuando te emborrachas.

—Probablemente estuviera hablando de sí misma —Kenzi tragó con rapidez el resto de su copa—. Espera, ¿esto no será una especie de flirteo safo? Porque no estoy en la onda esa.

—No estoy tratando de seducirte, si es lo que preguntas.

—Pues emborráchate conmigo, Lo. Odio beber sola.

—Eres impresionante —le hizo saber mientras volvía a beber de su copa con una sonrisa.

—Ahora me halagas. Eso lo podría considerar flirteo.

Lauren comenzó a reír y Kenzi la acompañó. La morena se acercó a la doctora para ver lo que había en la pantalla del computador portátil aún riendo.

—Entonces —dijo con una sonrisa en su boca—, ¿qué sabemos de esa carta?

—Nada —le respondió seria Lauren—, apenas tengo acceso a la base de datos de las Sombras y comparada con la de las Luces, es bastante deprimente.

La doctora bajó la tapa del portátil y miró a la morena.

—Bueno, Lo, aparte de la Trickpedia, ¿conocemos a otro fae de confianza que sea una enciclopedia andante de los faes?

Lauren suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—No es de confianza, pero conocemos a alguien que puede saber mucho de los faes.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó curiosa Kenzi.

—Tamsin —la morena la miró sin entender—. Es una valquiria, así que ha tenido que vivir mucho más de lo que han vivido Trick y Dyson juntos.

—¿Por…?

—Las valquirias son faes raros, se suponen que viven en ciclos, así que Tamsin ha tenido que tener varias vidas. No se sabe mucho de ellas, por lo menos no hay registros que yo haya leído. Como me dijo Trick una vez, los faes no lo registran todo.

—Así que volvemos a la señorita nórdica de nuevo… —concluyó Kenzi suspirando agotada de no obtener respuestas—. Tendremos que averiguar dónde se ha metido.

#

«_Brynhild, tú eres la primera de las doces. Fuiste leal una vez. Ahora, ¿qué eres? Te lo diré: una simple fae, alcohólica, con cientos de remordimientos, con el corazón hecho pedazos, sin nadie por el que luchar… Y una asesina. Aún tienes tus manos manchadas de sangre. Su hermosa sangre… Mataste a lo que más quería. Era mi vida. Pero lo pagarás… _».

Algo la despertó. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había sido un cubo agua fría.

—Despierta, valquiria —dijo una voz ronca y grave—, no tengo todo el día.

Tamsin trató de moverse y gritó del dolor cuando lo hizo. Se encontró a sí misma con las manos en alto, atadas al techo, y sus pies encadenados al suelo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía de forma agonizante. A penas unos jirones de ropa cubrían su cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Sí, probablemente mis chicos no fueran muy amables contigo ayer.

La fae apenas recordaba nada. Su rapto, una lluvia de golpes y otras cosas en las que prefería ni pensar. Le hicieron preguntas que ella no podía responder. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sin importar el lugar, no podía utilizar sus poderes en él.

—Eres nada sin tus habilidades, solo una cara bonita, aunque ahora mismo ni siquiera eso —el hombre se acercó portando algo en su mano que Tamsin no logró ver—. Espero que hoy estés más dispuesta al diálogo.

—Yo que tú optaría por matarme, no te voy a contar nada.

—Oh, todos acaban hablando por muy duros que se hagan.

—No tienes ni idea de las veces que he estado en esta situación, torturada incluso por la propia Inquisición.

—Bonitos tiempos aquellos, ahora somos un poco más civilizados, aunque si quieres podemos utilizar algunos de sus métodos. Esto —dijo alzando lo que llevaba en su mano— es una vara de hierro al rojo vivo. A mí no me hace nada, puesto que soy un fae de fuego, veremos qué pasa cuando se le aplica a una valquiria.

El hombre llevó la vara hacia el vientre desnudo de Tamsin. Cuando el hierro hizo contacto con su piel, la fae se agitó de dolor. El otro empujó la vara más contra su piel. Ésta comenzó a enrojecerse y a desprender humo. Tamsin gritó de dolor mientras varias lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

—Podría estar así todo el día, ¿seguro que no tienes ganas de contarme para quién trabajas? Y no me refiero a tu jefe de policía o a Morrigan, sabes bien lo que te estoy preguntando.

—¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

—Bien —rió él.

Alejó el hierro de Tamsin un instante y luego lo clavó atravesando su carne. La valquiria sintió cómo su visión se volvía borrosa de repente y el dolor que sintió le provocó un escalofrío que hizo que casi perdiera la consciencia. Vio la sangre escurrir de su cuerpo y caer hasta el suelo. Escuchaba su risa sádica como si fuera lejana. Ella gritaba, pero apenas se oía.

«_Tamsin_».

Sintió los ojos caer pesados y un golpe que sacudió su mandíbula.

«_Tienes que entregarla_».

La sangre se mezclaba con el sudor y las lágrimas de su rostro. Ella gritaba y él seguía golpeándola y quemándola con el hierro a rojo vivo, pero ya no lo podía escuchar.

«_Brynhild, dásela. Tenemos que sacrificarla_».

Todo se sumió en la oscuridad de nuevo, y allí, se vio a sí misma, vigilada por unos ojos que brillaban azules entre las penumbras.

—Oh, tu amiga va a estar muy decepcionada cuando le cuente lo poco que has cooperado —murmuró el hombre mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Tamsin.

#

No existía el tiempo. El tiempo allí no era importante. No existía el dolor. Su mente y su corazón estaban limpios. Todo era diferente, incluso él mismo. Dyson caminó a través del Valhalla, detrás de Siriana. La sala era inmensa, de un color blanco que brillaba intensamente. A los lados, cerca de la pared, había estatuas y cuadros inmensos de guerreros de todas las épocas.

—Este es el Salón de los Muertos —señaló Siriana—. Aquí se rinde homenaje a los grandes guerreros caídos en batalla y llamados por Odín.

—¿Y dónde están esos guerreros?

Ella sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia un lado para que la siguiera. Ambos continuaron su camino, sea a dónde sea que lo llevara ella. Sin embargo, pronto una gran puerta de metal resplandeciente se alzaba al fondo de la sala. Siriana se acercó a ella y la empujó con esfuerzo, y poco a poco, otra enorme sala se abrió ante ellos. Dyson no logró vislumbrar un final. Habían largas mesas repletas de comida y bebida, donde gente a su alrededor cantaba y reía. Había miles, cientos de miles de hombres y mujeres allí dentro, en aquel espacio gigantesco.

—Aquí están los guerreros de Odín —le dijo ella—. No puedes estar aquí por mucho tiempo, así que aprovéchalo, quizá conozcas a alguna celebridad.

El fae entró fascinado por la grandeza de lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Aquel lugar era asombroso. Ahora mismo estaba en un sitio que poblaba cientos de leyendas antiguas, que ningún fae pudo jamás imaginar que existiera.

—¿Dyson? —lo llamó una voz femenina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El lobo se dio la vuelta y se paralizó al reconocer quien lo llamaba. Hubo algo en su interior que se agitó, pero él permaneció inmóvil. Su rostro alegre con delicados rasgos, sus ojos jubilosos y verdes que lo miraban fijamente, su hermosa sonrisa y su cabello dorado que caía sobre sus hombros. Ella tuvo que acercarse a él, porque el fae siguió quieto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y rió en su cuello aún sorprendida por verlo allí. Dyson la bordeó con sus brazos, estupefacto.

—Ciara… —murmuró—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La mujer se separó de él y, tomándolo de las manos, lo miró.

—Mi madre era una Scáthach y me enseñó todo sobre la guerra, soy una guerrera aunque no lo creas y fui reina, así que cuando morí, Odín me reclamó. Tú fuiste un guerrero también de modo que… —el rostro de Ciara se tornó a serio y miró al fae con preocupación—. Pero tú no perteneces a este lugar, tú no deberías de estar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé, no te siento como a todos los que están en este sitio, tú no has sido llamado para la Gloria Eterna y para luchar junto Odín.

—No sé qué hago aquí, Ciara —le confesó con seriedad—, y no sé nada de este lugar.

—Estamos aquí, preparándonos para la Gran Batalla, Dyson.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del fin del mundo, del Ragnarok.


	16. Destino

_**NOTAS**__: Me disculpo por la espera, en compensación, tenéis un capítulo más largo. Espero vuestros comentarios. Ya llegan capítulos moviditos, esto es solo "la calma antes de la tempestad" XD. _

_En la segunda escena, suena una canción y puse unas estrofas de esa canción en la historia. Si alguien le interesa, la canción es de Pretty Reckless: Under the water._

* * *

Su estómago se agitaba. Las náuseas fueron quienes la despertaron. Tamsin trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Parecía que alguien estaba apretando su cabeza fuertemente, no lo hacían, aunque lo sintiera así. Trató de quejarse, sin embargo, la frenó el dolor al intentar hacerlo. Comenzó a vislumbrar una silueta frente a ella. Su visión era borrosa, en gran parte, por la cantidad de sangre en su rostro y ojos. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sentía tanto dolor que apenas podía moverse e incluso respirar. Por su estado, deducía que no iba a poder estar despierta mucho más.

—Tamsin —la llamó una voz femenina.

A la valquiria no le costó reconocerla, a pesar de su estado. Sintió que hasta las náuseas se incrementaron al saber quien había sido la que había orquestado todo aquello.

—Querida, da pena verte —escuchó decir a Evony—. Espero que sepas perdonarme esto —le susurró al oído—, pero una mujer como yo debe ganarse el respeto de muchas personas.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte —le contestó con esfuerzo la valquiria.

—No digas eso —dijo ella—. Considéralo un pequeño castigo por mentirme con el tema de la súcubo, ahora ya estamos en paz.

—Aléjate —protestó Tamsin mientras sacudía su cabeza con esfuerzo—. Ahora no estás tras el título de Morrigan y puedo arrebatarte la vida tan fácilmente como una vez te la devolví.

—Tú y yo nos llevábamos muy bien en ese entonces. Una lástima que nuestra relación se deteriorara hasta este punto —dijo ella cubriendo a la valquiria con una sábana.

—Te has convertido en una zorra fría y estúpida, no eres nada de lo que fuiste una vez.

—No, ahora soy mejor. Deberías saber que trato de ser convincente para contentar a la estúpida de Aela y ganarme su confianza, al igual que la de los cretinos ancianos de las Sombras. La nueva Ash se cree que por ser una arconte puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y jugar con quien quiera. Aparte de eso, quería comprobar algo por mí misma y me resulta curioso ver que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Juraría que ya estabas al final de tu ciclo de vida.

Tamsin dejó salir una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de permanecer despierta. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza era cada vez más insoportable.

—Mi querida valquiria, crees que por tener miles de años y tantas vidas a tus espaldas puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. No eres invencible, no puedes ir por ahí salvando a humanos desvalidos sin importar si son traidores —Evony tomó el rostro de Tamsin entre sus manos—. Tú me sirves a mí y si me traicionas, si tratas de hacer algo que no me gusta, pasa esto.

La rubia dijo algo inteligible y Evony soltó su rostro con desprecio.

—Después de todo lo que hicimos juntas… —continuó hablando la morena—. Prefieres ayudar a la súcubo sin bando. Pero si haces algunas tareas para mí, haré borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Que te den, puta —murmuró Tamsin.

—Vale, dejaré que te vengues de estos señores que se han portado tan mal contigo sin que haya ninguna repercusión hacia ti.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? —preguntó la valquiria con la voz débil.

—El lugar que me corresponde.

—¿Toda esta basura por eso? Fuiste tú quien lo perdió…

—Quería que recordarás cuál es tu lugar.

—No voy a ayudarte en nada, así que ya puedes acabar con todo este circo.

—Cariño —le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro—, eres una testaruda —caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y la miró fijamente—. Bien, entonces mandaré a mis amigos a acabar con la vida de esa doctora que tanto te ha costado salvar. Mi amigo el trol fue solo un aviso y ahora no estás allí para protegerla.

—A ella déjala en paz.

—Oh —Evony la miró con sorpresa—, ¿así que también te has vuelto amante de los humanos o es este humano en específico quien despierta tu amor?

La valquiria le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—Ayúdame —continuó hablando—, y te prometo que la doctora no sufrirá ningún daño, de hecho, haré que vuelva al cuidado de las Luces. ¿Lo ves? No soy tan cruel.

—Helviti —susurró Tamsin.

Evony vio un brillo en sus ojos durante algunos segundos, luego nada. La fae se acercó a la valquiria y le levantó el rostro con una mano. Sus ojos verdes y cansados se fijaron en los de ella.

—No tienes poderes aquí —le dijo con un tono frío e intimidante—, así que no gastes fuerzas inútilmente —soltó su rostro y se alejó unos pasos de ella—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o mando a matar a la doctora?

—Tienes mi sangre en tu piel…

—¿Estás perdiendo el juicio o qué? —preguntó Evony tratando de mantener la calma—. ¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Lo haré —respondió dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

—Bien, me alegra poder dialogar contigo, después de todo.

#

Metió las manos en su chaqueta de piel y se acercó a la puerta del antro. No era una noche fría, pero tampoco era una de esas noches en las que se podía estar demasiado tiempo en la calle. Un hombre grande y corpulento aguardaba a la entrada y se fijó en ella cuando la vio llegar. La miró de arriba a abajo e hizo un gesto afirmativo de que podía entrar. Caminó con determinación hasta el interior y varios faes la miraron asombrados. Ella les dirigió una mirada de indiferencia. Se dejó llevar por la música del grupo de metal que tocaba aquella noche mientras hacía su camino hasta la barra.

La primera noche que había entrado allí, había sido porque aquel sitio era el preferido de Tamsin y pensaba que podía encontrarla en ese lugar. La segunda, esperó lo mismo, pero permaneció allí porque sintió confort cuando el alcohol bajó quemando su garganta. Desde aquel día, había algo que faltaba en su interior. Sentía un vacío que no era capaz de llenar con nada. Se sentía sola, confusa y no podía hallar ni recibir consuelo de nadie, hasta que encontró ese local. La música, la gente, la bebida… Tamsin tenía buen gusto, a ella también le gustaba ese sitio, por eso volvía cada noche. Se apoyó sobre la barra y pidió su licor favorito. Mientras esperaba su pedido, se dio la vuelta para ver al grupo que tocaba esa noche. Dejó que la música se apoderara de ella y sintió la letra como una descripción autobiográfica de aquel momento.

_«Don't let the water drag you down / No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo_

_Don't let the water drag you down / No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo_

_Don't let the water drag you down / No dejes que el agua te arrastre hacia abajo_

_Broken lines, across my mirror / Líneas rotas por mi espejo_

_Show my face, all red and bruised / Que muestra mi cara toda roja y magullada_

_And though I screamed and I screamed, / Y aunque grité y grité_

_Well, no one came running / bueno, nadie vino corriendo_

_No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you / No fui salvada, no fui salvada de ti»_

Cuando le sirvieron su bebida, Kenzi alzó el vaso con licor a la altura de sus ojos y lo bebió con rapidez. Empezaba a darse cuenta lo mucho que odiaba beber sola. Ahora se encontraba allí, consigo misma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y era aterrador. No se conocía a sí misma.

#

Lauren volvió a despertarse de repente, cubierta de un sudor frío. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, de una forma frenética. La doctora se sentó en su cama y miró la hora: las cuatro y veinte de la mañana. Trató de respirar de forma sincrónica y controlada para tratar de reducir la ansiedad. Su encierro en las mazmorras de la Ash seguía presente en su mente de una forma muy vívida, aunque lo peor era que aquello había traído a su cabeza todo lo que vivió en Afganistán. Lauren se puso en pie y caminó en la oscuridad hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí, encendió la luz del espejo. Parpadeó cuando la claridad golpeó sus ojos y se apoyó sobre el lavabo mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y continuó tratando de controlar su respiración. La opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez mayor y estaba empezando a sentir que iba a desfallecer. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la vertió sobre su nuca. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Poco a poco lo estaba logrando, se fue sintiendo mejor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se encontraba así y la primera noche que despertó con aquella ansiedad, realmente se asustó. Sin embargo, parece que no había olvidado cómo debía de actuar ante aquella situación.

Lauren decidió bajar a la cocina a buscar algo de agua antes de intentar volverse a dormir. Bajó las escaleras a oscuras y tentó en la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo halló, lo pulsó y se asustó al encontrarse a Kenzi sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Kenzi! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí, a oscuras?

La morena la miró perpleja mientras sostenía una copa de lo que parecía vino. Se encogió de hombros y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa.

—No me di cuenta —le respondió.

Lauren se acercó a ella confusa.

—¿Estás bien?

Antes de que Kenzi pudiera responder, alguien golpeó varias veces la puerta. Las dos mujeres se miraron alertadas, sin saber qué hacer, quietas, sin hacer ruido. Pero los golpes se repitieron con más insistencia.

—Voy a ver —dijo Kenzi poniéndose en pie.

—No —susurró Lauren agarrándola de un brazo.

—Solo voy a mirar por la mirilla, ¿vale?

La doctora asintió dejándola ir. La morena se acercó sigilosa y se apoyó sobre la puerta mientras examinaba el otro lado a través del pequeño agujero.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia.

—No hay nadie —respondió la otra dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Otro golpe, esta vez fue más débil. Kenzi abrió la puerta, aun cuando la doctora le gritó que no. Al otro lado había un cuerpo tirado en el piso, bocabajo, con un brazo hacia la puerta. Estaba lleno de magulladuras. Lauren no alcanzó a ver heridas graves a simple vista, pero la sangre en el suelo, en la sábana que la cubría, en su rostro y entre su pelo rubio, le indicaba que su estado debía de ser deplorable.

—¿Es Tamsin? —dijo en un hilo de voz Kenzi.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, observando aterradas la escena. La doctora fue la primera que se acercó. Se agachó a su lado y buscó el pulso de la valquiria en su cuello.

—¡Está viva! —gritó cuando lo halló—. Kenzi, ayúdame a entrarla y acostarla en el sofá.

En cuanto rozaron a penas a Tamsin, ésta se quejó de dolor. Lauren miró a la morena que dudaba en volverla a tocar.

—No puedo atenderla aquí, Kenz —le dijo—. Hay que moverla, pero trata de mantener su cuello y espalda rígidos.

Ambas tomaron a la valquiria con sumo cuidado y trataron de desplazarla hacia dentro del apartamento. Cuando le dieron la vuelta, Tamsin gimió de dolor y comenzó a escupir sangre. Lauren gesticuló alertada hacia Kenzi para que la dejara en el suelo.

—¡Qué pasa! —le dijo alterada.

—Ayúdame a quitarle esta sábana.

Cuando retiraron la tela hacia un lado, ambas observaron las heridas en su vientre, algunas estaban abiertas y eran profundas. Su casi completa desnudez heló a Kenzi. Lauren se apresuró en examinar su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba brutalmente golpeado, su labio estaba hinchado, uno de sus ojos morados y tenía una brecha en la frente que seguramente necesitaba puntos de sutura. Había quemaduras en su vientre, algunas parecían atravesar varias capas de la piel, y una herida muy profunda por la que brotaba sangre.

—¿Pero que le han hecho? —dijo Kenzi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Necesito que busques algo con lo que tapar esta herida y hacer presión —la rubia la miró seriamente tratando de transmitirle calma—, ¿me entiendes?

La morena asintió asustada mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la cocina. La doctora colocó sus propias manos sobre la herida. Tamsin se quejó.

—Trata de estar despierta, ¿vale? —Lauren trató de sonar agradable—. Intenta mirar hacia mí. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

No le respondió. Los ojos verdes de la valquiria se fijaron en los de ella. Estaban más apagados y apenas se mantenían abiertos.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Kenzi agachándose y entregándole un paño a Lauren.

La doctora cubrió la herida del vientre con él y cuando presionó ligeramente, Tamsin se movió bruscamente gritando de dolor mientras salía más sangre por su boca. Una de sus manos acabaron a aferrándose al brazo de Kenzi. La morena tomó la mano temblorosa de la fae entre las suyas y miró con preocupación a la doctora.

—Mierda —maldijo ella cuando se percató del corte profundo que atravesaba las costillas de la fae.

Con una mano sosteniendo el trapo sobre su vientre, la doctora examinó la herida. En cuanto hizo un poco de presión, Tamsin se quejó y escupió más sangre. Lauren se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin ni siquiera importarle que las tuviera manchadas. Era demasiado tarde, ella lo sabía. El pulmón de la valquiria había sido perforado y estaba lleno de sangre. No podía salvarla. Necesitaba una cirugía urgente y aún así, en su estado, las probabilidades de supervivencia eran más bien nulas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kenzi aterrada.

Lauren solo negó con la cabeza. La morena bajó la vista hacia la débil valquiria. Se dio cuenta que apenas podía respirar. Tamsin apretó su mano contra la suya y la miró. Sus labios se movieron y Kenzi se acercó más a ella.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —le preguntó.

La valquiria tiró del brazo de la morena para que se acercara más. La fae levantó ligeramente la cabeza y Kenzi la miró atentamente mientras estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Mi pelo… —le susurró débilmente—. Haz una infusión… —Tamsin escupió sangre de su boca—. Dámela de beber…

La valquiria dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras tosía fuertemente. Su mano seguía aferrada a la de Kenzi cuando perdió el conocimiento.

_«Brynhild. Es la hora»._

_Tamsin caminó en medio de la oscuridad hacia el pequeño halo de luz que observaba al horizonte._

_«Esta es tu gran prueba»._

_De pronto, todo se cubrió de luz. La valquiria cerró los ojos y se agachó instintivamente._

_«Levántate. Cumple tu destino»._

_La fae se puso en pie y vio a Bo frente a ella. Era la voz que oía._

_«Mírame», escuchó, aunque la boca de la súcubo no se movió. «Observa lo que has hecho»._

_Tamsin se fijó que Bo tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. La súcubo las alzó hacia ella y las colocó sobre el rostro de la rubia._

_«Ahora, soy Él»._

La valquiria abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Se encontró a sí misma con una camisa ancha y unos pantis negros cortos, acostada sobre una cama que no reconocía. Miró a su alrededor. No era una habitación muy grande. Al lado suyo, encontró a Kenzi sentada sobre una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Dormía profundamente. Tamsin examinó su cuerpo, tenía algunos hematomas y sus músculos estaban ligeramente entumecidos, pero estaba casi completamente bien. Se levantó silenciosa de la cama y salió de la habitación. Observó el corto pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras y escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso inferior. La fae bajó las escaleras lentamente. Cuando llegó abajo, divisó a Lauren sentada en el sofá con el portátil entre las piernas tecleando en él. La valquiria se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie, al lado del sillón, observándola. La doctora levantó la vista, y cuando la vio allí, su boca se abrió asombrada.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó perpleja—. ¡Estás completamente curada!

—Y sin sexo —le respondió alzando una ceja.

Lauren trató de disimular, pero el dolor atravesó su rostro en un gesto involuntario.

—Lo siento —dijo la valquiria cuando se dio cuenta.

—No importa, está bien —le contestó bajando la mirada hacia el computador.

Quizá la doctora no lo sabía, pero la mayoría de las veces su rostro era como un libro abierto, solo había que saber cómo leerlo. En aquella ocasión, Tamsin supo que realmente sí le había importado aquel comentario. Los ojos de Lauren emanaban un dolor evidente y no podía ser obra de otra persona que no fuera Bo. Sin embargo, la humana siguió hablando:

—Necesitas alimentarte. Fae o no, tu cuerpo acaba de sufrir un trauma severo —la doctora levantó la vista hacia ella—. ¿Te apetece algo?

—Está bien, doctora House, sigue trabajando, yo buscaré algo en la cocina —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

—No —insistió ella—, necesitas una dieta específica, has perdido mucha sangre…

—Tranquila, doc, no es mi primera vez en esto, sé manejarme.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Lauren mientras veía a la valquiria caminar hacia la cocina, aquel comportamiento era muy de Bo.

—Tamsin —la llamó la humana. Ella se giró y la miró—. Gracias —la valquiria le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión—. Por salvarme.

Los labios de la fae se curvaron ligeramente en una casi inapreciable sonrisa.

—Tú acabas de hacer lo mismo —le respondió—, así que estamos en paz. Simplemente guarda el secreto de cómo lo hiciste.

Se produjo un extraño silencio entre las dos. Después de un rato, la valquiria continuó hablando.

—Te explicaré todo lo que sé, Lauren, pero tienes que ser paciente y confiar en mí.

La doctora tomó aire y sintió una sinceridad inexplicable en las palabras de la fae, así que asintió lentamente. En verdad, no creía que fuera capaz de ser muy paciente, no obstante, la situación que acababan de vivir había sido bastante extrema y prefirió esperar a que ella se recuperara. Tamsin también asintió y bajó su vista hasta la mesita de café frente al sofá donde estaba Lauren. Había varios papeles y algunos libros, pero lo que llamó su atención fue una especie de tarjeta con la silueta de un hombre y una mujer a su lado. Sintió su corazón detenerse brevemente cuando leyó _The Wanderer_ en ella. La humana vio el extraño gesto de su cara y se puso de pie pensando que se iba a desmayar. Sin embargo, la valquiria permaneció estática, con la vista fija sobre la carta.


	17. La Rebelde

_**NOTAS:**__ Otro capítulo más, las cosas se empiezan a torcer de verdad. Además, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, casi son tres capítulos en uno, así que espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia._

* * *

Kenzi se acomodó en el sillón y siguió pasando los canales de la televisión intentando encontrar algo interesante que ver. Al final, decidió dejarlo en un canal aleatorio donde estaban dando el parte de noticias de la madrugada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Un asesinato cerca de aquí.

La morena metió su mano en el paquete de galletas que se estaba comiendo mientras prestaba algo de atención:

—«Hablamos de un hombre varón de entre 40 y 50 años, hallado muerto sin aparentes signos de violencia, pero del que todavía no se conocen las causas de la muerte. A pesar de ello, los informes preliminares de la policía descartan una muerte por causa natural».

Kenzi se inclinó ligeramente para acercarse al televisor. Ahora mostraban a un periodista entrevistando a un portavoz de la policía:

—«Están tratando de identificar el cuerpo mediante pruebas de ADN, tiene unas abrasiones en la cara que nos dificultan el reconocimiento facial y no, estas abrasiones no fueron la causa de la muerte. Necesitamos un estudio más profundo y unos análisis más exhaustivos para obtener resultados fiables».

—¡Lauren! —la llamó—. ¡Deberías de ver esto!

—Está durmiendo arriba.

Kenzi dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Tamsin a su espalda. Había olvidado que estaba allí, a pesar que se había quedado dos noches con ellas.

—Diablos, valquiria —se quejó—. Deja de pasearte como si fueras un gato ninja.

—Soy muy silenciosa, ¿qué puedo decir? —le dijo apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá donde Kenzi permanecía sentada—. Bueno, qué pasa, ¿por fin se han atrevido a estrenar un _reality show_ de un grupo de gorilas?

—Ya existe, pero no, es algo mucho peor —contestó señalando a la televisión.

La valquiria le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad antes de tornar la vista a la pantalla. En seguida reconoció el lugar donde estaban grabando, no era muy lejos de allí y era la zona de un noble de las Sombras. Tamsin saltó por encima del respaldo del sillón y se sentó junto Kenzi.

—Mierda —murmuró.

—¿Es lo que yo pensaba? ¿Es fae?

Tamsin no le contestó y siguió observando fijamente las imágenes que mostraban. Casi al instante, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Kenzi vio claramente su gesto de contrariedad y preocupación mientras tomaba el aparato de la mesa de café, frente al sofá.

—Tamsin —contestó—. Sí, lo estoy viendo ahora, ¿qué narices ha pasado? —la valquiria tomó aire y Kenzi retrocedió ligeramente al ver su gesto de enfado—. ¡Ese es tu maldito trabajo! ¡No tengo ningún maldito radar para saber qué fae se está muriendo a cada rato! —Tamsin se puso en pie de un salto—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la sangre de ese fae está siendo analizada por un laboratorio humano ahora mismo? ¿Esto es una jodida broma, verdad?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo Lauren desde la escalera—. ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Tamsin siguió vociferando a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado del aparato. Kenzi se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde estaba Lauren.

—Creo que han asesinado a un fae y está saliendo por las noticias…

La doctora se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó tratando de acabar de despertarse. Luego, miró a Kenzi sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones y con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo?

—Lauren —le dijo Tamsin aún sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja—, necesito que te pongas cualquier ropa decente, cojas tus cosas de doctora y me acompañes. Ya.

La valquiria siguió hablando por teléfono mientras se empezó a desvestir y casi se había quitado todo, cuando se dio cuenta, que de hecho, no tenía nada que ponerse.

—Esta es la parte donde me despierto, ¿verdad? —dijo Lauren con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Kenzi—. ¿Están sacando a un fae por la televisión?

—Tienes tres minutos —le advirtió Tamsin— y búscame algo a mí también, te lo contaré de camino.

—Eh, mujer —exclamó Kenzi tapándose los ojos cuando la valquiria se acercó a ellas—, aquí agradeceríamos que te taparas el torso.

—¿Qué? —dijo mirándose—. Me gusta sentirme libre cuando duermo.

—Lauren —se quejó Kenzi.

—Estoy muy dormida para vuestras disputas —dijo Lauren tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos—. Así que, vamos a arriba a buscar algo de ropa —dirigiéndose a Tamsin— y me explicas qué diablos está pasando.

#

—¡Esto es un maldito desastre! —gritó el hombre furioso.

Vex se levantó de forma arrogante de su asiento, bordeó la mesa y lo miró levantando una ceja y con gesto serio.

—Primero, soy Morrigan, un poco de respeto —dijo alzando la mano y obligando al hombre a hacer una reverencia—. Y segundo, no soy la maldita niñera de las Sombras. Se supone que tiene que haber alguien al tanto de estas cosas, ¿es que estoy tirando el dinero que os pago? Porque me gustaría gastarlo en algo más provechoso y placentero para mí.

—Vex —le dijo tratando de oponerse a lo que el mesmer le obligaba a hacer—, Evony se está ganando el favor de algunos ancianos y esto no es bueno para ti.

El fae liberó a su empleado y lo miró curioso por su comentario.

—¿Evony? —dijo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente—. Se supone que puedo controlar a la gente, no adivinar sus pensamientos, ¿cuándo me ibas a contar eso?

—Yo… —balbuceó nervioso—. No creí que fuera importante hasta ahora.

Vex acercó su rostro hasta el del hombre y lo miró fríamente a los ojos.

—Tú tienes que contármelo todo, no asumir que algo no es importante, eso lo haré yo —tomó a su empleado por el cuello de la camisa con las dos manos—. Ya sabes eso que dicen sobre hacer enfadar a un mesmer.

El hombre asintió asustado. Vex lo liberó y le colocó el cuello de la camisa con cuidado.

—Perfecto —contestó—. Entonces vete a hacer tu trabajo y consigue meter a Tamsin y a la doctora en ese caso antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y si te portas bien, dejaré que bebas gratis en el Carpe Noctem durante una semana.

El hombre salió corriendo de su despacho y Vex bufó mientras lo veía irse. Luego, se dirigió al ventanal que cubría uno de los laterales de la estancia y observó el perfil de la ciudad nocturna. A los pocos minutos, escuchó a alguien entrar en la habitación. Por el olor de su perfume, supo que era su secretaría

—Y pensar que me estoy perdiendo el estreno de la nueva temporada de _Homeland_ por este desastre —dijo dándole la espalda—. Mira la ciudad, tranquila, durmiendo, sumida en la calma de la noche.

—En verdad, hay un montón de gente en la calle haciendo un alboroto terrible.

—Querida —se volteó y la miró—, estaba tratando de crear magia para preservar la paz de mi espíritu, porque creo que me va a salir una úlcera y es algo muy feo y molesto —Vex caminó con gracia y se plantó cerca de ella—. Cariño, confío en tus habilidades, dime que le traes algo bueno a papi.

La mujer sonrió y alzó una carpeta hacia él. Vex aplaudió emocionado y la tomó rápidamente entre sus manos.

—A ver, piernas de infarto, hazme un resumen —le dijo mirando los papeles de su interior.

—Hay bastante información de esa súcubo nueva en la ciudad. Anda acompañada de un íncubo y otra fae no identificada.

—¿Un súcubo? ¿Con un íncubo? —dijo perplejo mirándola—. ¿Es el fin del mundo y no me he enterado? Ay —se quejó pasando su mano por su cabello negro—, por experiencia sé que los súcubos solo dan problemas, no quiero imaginar qué harán dos chupa-chis juntos. Pero, entonces, esta súcubo no es nuestra famosa no alineada, ¿no?

—No, los dos vienen de Europa y son Sombras, al parecer tienen un permiso especial del Morrigan de su territorio. Son intocables.

—A no ser que metan sus manos súcubas en el agujero equivocado —Vex levantó el rostro con una sonrisa—. Vaya, esto es un comentario de lo más ingenioso para Bo… Igualmente —dijo volviendo su vista hacia su secretaria— quiero hablar con su Morrigan y sobre la otra fae no identificada, ¿qué sabemos?

—Que es un misterio, no se ha dejado ver demasiado con ellos.

—Bien, habrá que seguir vigilándolos y quiero que un equipo especial esté bien cerca de estos dos, porque si hay un menor indicio de que el noble fue asesinado por obra de algún fae, ellos van a ser mis sospechosos número uno.

—De acuerdo, Morrigan, ¿algo más?

—No, vete a dormir —contestó sacudiendo una mano—, se te están poniendo unas bolsas bajo los ojos horribles.

Ella asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

—Lo lamento, Kenzi, voy a tener que darte malas noticias —murmuró todavía examinando las hojas dentro de la carpeta.

#

Lauren caminó con su maletín sigilosamente detrás de Tamsin. Aún le parecía una terrible idea colarse en aquella zona privada del hospital. Habían conseguido entrar en el hospital con la falsa autorización que le habían dado los sombras, pero la parte a la que estaban interesadas en llegar, era inaccesible con aquel papel. La valquiria se apoyó sobre la pared, cerca de la esquina y miró hacia la doctora.

—Al otro lado está la morgue —le susurró.

—Pero está vigilada por dos guardias.

—Camina detrás de mí, yo los persuadiré.

Lauren iba a protestar, pero la fae ya había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos. La doctora se apresuró en seguirla.

—¡Eh, alto! —exclamó uno de ellos—. Esto es zona restringida no podéis pasar.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Tamsin enseñando su placa—, me envía la División 39, tenemos a una forense nueva para realizar un nuevo análisis al cuerpo.

—Nadie nos informó de eso.

—Pues qué pena, debió haber algún problema de comunicación, ¿nos dejas pasar?

—De ninguna manera —le dijo agarrándola de un brazo.

—Ten cuidado, soldado, estás poniendo la mano encima a un agente del orden.

—Pues lo siento, señorita agente del orden, pero tenemos autoridad para hacerlo, así que váyanse.

—Bien —contestó Tamsin dando un paso hacia atrás y recogiendo su pelo—, quizá deberíamos hablarlo con más calma.

—No hay nada más que…

Los ojos de Tamsin se oscurecieron y su rostro se convirtió en una especie calavera. La cara de los hombres se volvió pálida mientras Lauren miraba la escena sin entender muy bien qué pasaba.

—Vuestras órdenes eran unas, pero nos dejaréis pasar de todas formas —dijo la valquiria con mucha determinación.

La humana observó cómo los hombres retrocedían a la vez que Tamsin avanzaba hacia ellos. Sacudían sus cabezas y llevaban sus manos a su pecho, encorvándose con el rostro fatigado.

—Tamsin, es suficiente —le dijo Lauren.

Uno de los guardias cayó al suelo y provocó que la doctora tocara el hombro de la fae asustada de que los matara, lo que produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en el brazo de la humana. Entonces, Tamsin se dio la vuelta y la miró con su rostro de vuelta a la normalidad. Lauren dejó caer el maletín al suelo y agarró su mano dolorida.

—¿Lauren? —preguntó Tamsin.

La doctora elevó la mirada hacia ella molesta.

—Casi los matas —le incriminó.

—Solo jugaba con sus constantes vitales, nada que no pueda manejar.

—No puedes atacar a personas inocentes de esa manera.

—No los iba a matar.

Lauren bufó enfadada.

—Vamos a hacer el trabajo de una vez —dijo entrando enérgicamente a la sala forense.

—Tu mano…

—Está bien —la interrumpió con un tono agrio de molestia en la voz—, solo tengo algunos músculos entumecidos.

Lauren se introdujo rápidamente en la sala. Tamsin comprobó el estado de los guardias. Estaban vivos, pero bastante débiles. Sus corazones latían fuertes de nuevo, por lo que se recuperarían, aunque jamás estarían seguros de lo que les había sucedido. La fae tomó el maletín que la doctora había dejado en el suelo y la siguió.

—Lauren —dijo la valquiria entrando y acercándose a la doctora—, tienes que averiguar la causa de la muerte cuanto antes.

La humana se colocó los guantes de látex, haciendo caso omiso a Tamsin, y se acercó al cuerpo inerte que descansaba sobre la mesa de la sala. La valquiria tornó sus ojos en blanco, aquella mujer era demasiado intensa, no sabía qué diablos había visto Bo en ella, aparte de su físico evidente. Lauren retiró con cuidado la sábana que cubría la cabeza del sujeto y examinó escrupulosamente las marcas que tenía en el rostro

—El examen visual indica que…

Tamsin se quedó mirando hacia ella esperando a que acabara la frase, pero Lauren frunció el ceño y retiró completamente la sábana del individuo y siguió examinando las marcas de su cuerpo.

—Necesito que me ayudes, necesito comprobar una cosa —dijo abriendo la boca del individuo con sus dedos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que un súcubo se alimentó de este hombre —dijo seriamente levantando la vista hacia Tamsin.

#

Kenzi se dirigió con paso firme hacia el despacho de Vex. El mesmer sonrió cuando la vio entrar.

—Por fin algo bueno llega a este lugar —dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose para saludarla.

—Vine en cuanto recibí tu llamada —contestó dándole un abrazo.

Vex miró el serio rostro de Kenzi cuando se separó de ella. Suspiró con contrariedad mientras la invitaba a sentarse. La morena asintió y se dirigió a una de las sillas.

—Como te dije por teléfono —comenzó diciendo Vex mientras se sentaba en el asiento detrás de su mesa—, los informes de la súcubo desconocida son una falsa alarma, seguimos sin rastro de Bo o del lobo, y no creo que pueda seguir con esto. Dyson es un fae de las luces y las sombras estamos teniendo algunas pequeñas complicaciones últimamente.

—Lo sé, pero Vex…

—Espera —la interrumpió él—, puedo organizarte una reunión con la Ash y puedes hablarle de la desaparición de Dyson, por supuesto le dará igual Bo, pero Dyson es de su clan, debe encontrarlo. En el mejor de los casos podemos encontrarlos a los dos.

Kenzi permaneció en silencio, mirándolo no demasiado convencida, tratando de analizar sus opciones, pero no tenía ninguna más.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo él apoyándose sobre la mesa para acercarse algo más a Kenzi—, ¿qué pasa con lo tuyo?

—Nada —dijo ella secamente—, todo está igual que la última vez.

—Deberías dejar que…

—No —lo interrumpió—, estoy bien. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Bo y a Dyson.

—Tienes a Lauren y…

—Ella está abrumada con todo lo que ha pasado, está muy mal.

—Está bien, tú sabrás lo que haces, yo ya hecho por ti todo lo que pude.

—Y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

El teléfono del despacho de Vex comenzó a sonar y el fae se quedó mirando hacia Kenzi tratando de evaluar y comprender su rostro. Sin resultados, se rindió y atendió la llamada.

—¿Qué? —dijo simplemente.

—Tamsin y la doctora —oyó al otro lado.

—¿Tenéis los resultados? —preguntó impaciente.

—Sí, según la doctora, la causa de la muerte fue una sucubeación mortal.

—¿Lo mató un súcubo?

—O un íncubo —añadió Lauren.

—O ambos —dijo Vex

—Los súcubos e íncubos son seres solitarios, sobre todo a la hora de cazar —aclaró la doctora.

—Siempre hay rebeldes a la causa, ¿puede ser esta la ocasión? —preguntó Vex.

—También podrían ser familia: padre-hija, madre-hija o, en el más raro de los casos, incluso hermanos —contestó Lauren.

—Comprobaré los súcubos registrados en la ciudad —intervino Tamsin— y los íncubos. Tampoco creo que haya demasiados. Los interrogaré y te daré mi lista de sospechosos.

—Te voy a dar dos nombres y quiero que me traigas a esos dos hasta aquí. Desviaré la llamada y uno de mis empleados te dará la información. Luego espera al equipo de limpieza que llegará en cualquier momento y escolta a la doctora hacia su casa, ¿entendido?

—Para ser tú, bastante bien —bromeó la valquiria.

—Ahora soy tu jefe, no tientes tu suerte —lo advirtió él siguiéndole el juego.

—Está bien, mister Morrigan, haré casi todo lo que me pidas.

—¿Casi todo?

—Ni en broma pienses que voy a participar en una de tus juergas sexuales.

—Vaya pena —rió él—, supongo moriré sin saber cómo se desenvuelve entre las sábanas una valquiria…

—Adiós, Vex —lo interrumpió Tamsin dando por terminada la llamada.

El mesmer colocó el teléfono en su sitio y observó cómo Kenzi se movía inquieta sobre la silla. El fae frunció el ceño intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tengo algo que puede que nos ayude a encontrar a Bo. Tamsin me dijo que no era importante y Lauren no halló nada, pero… —Kenzi suspiró—. No pierdo nada en preguntarte, ¿no?

—Puedes intentarlo —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Kenzi bajó su vista nerviosa y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Vex observó confuso hasta que la morena lo colocó frente a él sobre la mesa. La boca del fae se abrió en sorpresa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso, _muchachita_? —dijo él alarmado tomando la carta en sus manos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó confusa Kenzi—. ¿No es una simple carta de tarot?

—Esto no es una simple carta de tarot, los faes de las sombras las conocemos muy bien, se llaman Moiras. Este tipo de cartas muestran símbolos, señales y cosas de esas, nadie sabe muy bien por qué, pero normalmente para anunciar o predecir cosas.

—Pues bien, qué diablos significa.

—Bueno, nunca había visto esto, pero _The Wanderer _—Vex se quedó pensativo un rato tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado aquel nombre antes—_. _Creo que es un título de un antiguo rey… De hecho, creo que lo escuché en alguna de esas historias para faes, decía algo así de que tenía un ejército de valquirias.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Kenzi impaciente.

—Tendré que hablar con Tamsin sobre esto, desgraciadamente es la única valquiria que conocemos.

—Tamsin sabe algo. Lauren está empeñada en que la rubia sabe algo y estoy empezando a ver que tiene mucha razón.

—Sus razones tuvo que tener al mentirte y decirte que no sabía qué era esta carta. Las valquirias son uno de los faes más desconocidos y misteriosos que existen, y si no hubiera conocido a Tamsin hubiera jurado por mi colección exclusiva de ropa, que eran parte de cuentos y leyendas faes. Pero, eh, tranquila, hablaré con la señorita valquiria y averiguaré todo.

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que vaya a hablar contigo?

—Querida, soy Morrigan, tiene que hablarme.

—Puede decirte cualquier cosa —Kenzi miró a Vex con contrariedad y él la recibió con una sonrisa—, pero apreciaré tu intento. Gracias.

—Eh, yo también quiero a la súcubo de vuelta, echo de menos su culo perfecto bailando sobre los asuntos de los faes. Esta ciudad se ha vuelto aburrida y dramática sin esa súcubo metiendo sus narices por todas partes.

—¿Me contarás todo lo que diga?

—Cuenta con ello. Ahora ve a descansar, te avisaré de todo lo que sepa.

Kenzi asintió con una tímida sonrisa y salió de su despacho.

#

Evony se acomodó sobre el sillón de cuero negro en la parte trasera de la limusina en la que se dirigía a su destino. Tomó entre sus manos el teléfono que había empezado a sonar y comprobó que se trataba de la Ash. La fae pulsó un botón y un cristal negro subió aislándola de su chófer y su copiloto.

—Aela, qué sorpresa —dijo tomando una copa que había en el posavasos de su lado.

—He visto cosas feas en la televisión —le contestó.

—No he tenido nada que ver. Por mucho que quiera a ese idiota fuera de mi despacho, nunca pondría en evidencia a los faes. Creo que ha sido el maravilloso destino sonriéndome, querida.

—He escuchado que los ancianos de las sombras están empezando a pensar que Vex ya no es tan buena opción.

—Sí, hemos hecho un gran trabajo estos días tú y yo, y ahora este accidente es una bendición para nuestra causa. Y no te preocupes, tu «pequeño pero» está a salvo bajo mis labios.

—Ese es nuestro trato, Evony.

—Tranquila, no soy una bocazas —la mujer sorbió un poco del contenido de su copa—. Además, tenía algo que decirte, conseguirás a tu doctora, puedes reclamarla, hay un pequeño agujero en lo que hizo Vex y puedes volverla a hacer de tu propiedad. No quiero a esa basura bajo mi mando cuando entre a ser Morrigan de nuevo.

—Podría serte más útil de lo que piensas.

—No, además, es el pacto que hice con la valquiria para que me ayudara, y hablando de esa zorra, tenemos que tener cuidado, creo que por alguna razón es más poderosa.

—Mis chicos le dieron una buena paliza —río Aela—, mi plan salió a pedir de boca. Has evitado un conflicto entre las luces y sombras del que Vex ni se enteró ni se enterará. ¿Aún Tamsin sigue pensando que fue todo obra tuya?

—Sí, cree que lo hice para reforzar su lealtad hacia mí, nunca hablará sobre esto con Vex y cuando los ancianos le pidan explicaciones… —Evony rió eufórica—. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas ver su cara en ese momento.

La fae sintió como el vehículo se detenía.

—Aela, me encanta esta amistad nuestra —continuó hablando—, te llamaré en otro momento, tengo asuntos que atender.

—¿Otra reunión con los ancianos?

—No, Tamsin quería contarme algo en privado y espero que sea importante.

—Vigila a esa valquiria.

—Descuida, lo hago bien de cerca —dijo colgando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre el asiento.

La leanan sídhe se bajó del vehículo ayudada por sus dos fieles guardias. Ambos la acompañaron a través del callejón hasta una pequeña puertezuela. Evony hizo un gesto para que sus guardias se perdieran de su vista, no quería que su reunión con la valquiria tuviera ningún testigo. La fae tocó tres veces en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Entró dentro y dirigió una mirada de indiferencia al fae viejo y encorvado que aguardaba a la entrada.

—Señorita Fleurette Marquise…

—Estoy esperando a alguien —dijo ella de forma arrogante.

—Está abajo, señora.

Evony se dirigió a las escaleras ignorando el desorden y la suciedad de la casa diminuta de aquel fae. Pronto se encontró en la pequeña y vacía habitación de abajo. Una persona la esperaba de espaldas a ella.

—No eres tan alta como Tamsin —le dijo a la figura.

La misteriosa silueta salió de las sombras, y aunque a Evony le resultaba familiar su rostro, no pudo reconocerlo. Lo que sintió cuando su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros también fue muy familiar. ¿Dónde había visto a aquella mujer antes?

—Estoy hablando contigo y más vale que me respondas rápido, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

—Vine a resolver algunos negocios pendientes —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—, pero me dio hambre.

La misteriosa mujer se acercó frenéticamente a Evony y besó sus labios levemente. Apenas medio segundo después, fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. A duras penas pudo fijarse en el azul que brillaba en sus ojos mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se agitaba de placer entre sus brazos. Sintió como algo de su interior se escapaba por su boca, sabía qué era, aquella súcubo se estaba alimentando de ella. El poder de su depredadora era inmenso y casi no podía resistirse. Su cuerpo y mente estaban sucumbiendo a un placer y a un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado.

#

Kenzi corrió hacia Lauren cuando la vio en la entrada del complejo de las sombras.

—Pensé que estabas en casa —dijo preocupada.

—Tamsin me trajo aquí, tenía algo que hacer y no podía llevarme.

—Entonces vamos juntas —dijo Kenzi tomándola de brazo mientras sonreía.

Cuando salieron del edificio, ambas levantaron su rostro hacia las estrellas. El cielo se iba tiñendo de un azul cada vez menos oscuro. La noche ya terminaba y el sol estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia.

—Esta ha sido una noche loca, ¿eh? —comenzó a hablar Kenzi mirando a la rubia de reojo.

—Ha estado bien —dijo con una sonrisa Lauren—, extrañaba a mi doctora interior.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo del fae?

—Era un noble de las sombras —la doctora hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba lentamente aire—. Fue asesinado por una súcubo o un íncubo. Tamsin sabe los detalles.

—Ella siempre sabe los detalles —murmuró Kenzi perdiendo la vista en el suelo.

Lauren dejó de caminar. Retrocedió un poco, liberándose del brazo de la morena que la agarraba, para observarla mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes razón, Tamsin sabe cosas que no nos quiere contar —dijo Kenzi mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—La carta de tarot es una Moira, predicen el futuro o algo así, y es muy conocida por los faes de la sombra.

—¿Y por qué Tamsin no nos contaría eso?

Kenzi se encogió de hombros y ambas continuaron caminando.

—Vex intentará averiguar algo más, va a hablar con ella.

—Por un momento quise que hubiera sido Bo quien hubiera asesinado a ese noble —dijo Lauren con la voz temblorosa—. Ya sé que es algo terrible…

—Yo también la echo de menos —la interrumpió Kenzi. Lauren le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza—. Vamos a encontrarla, cueste lo que cueste. Sé que esa carta es una gran pista y vamos a obligar a Tamsin a hablar a las buenas o a las malas.

—Sé que lo lograremos, Kenz —le dijo Lauren con la vista baja hacia el suelo—, solo perdóname por estos momentos… Sé que tú también lo estás pasando muy mal.

La morena apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Lauren gentilmente y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

—Estamos juntas en esto, ¿vale? Vamos a traer a casa a Bo y a Dyson. A ambos.

La doctora asintió y las dos siguieron su camino en silencio. La calle por la que caminaban estaba casi vacía, solo un operario de la limpieza y un hombre que paseaba a su perro en la otra acera. Cuando llegaron a la bifurcación, tomaron la calle de la derecha. Salvo un hombre que fumaba al lado del portal de un edificio a unos metros de ellas, la calle estaba completamente vacía. Lauren y Kenzi pasaron a su lado en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Perdonen, señoritas —dijo él. Las dos se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron—. ¿Podría preguntarles una cosa?

—Claro —respondió Kenzi.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia ellas. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos grises de la morena.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella impaciente.

El extraño le dirigió una sonrisa y levantó su puño rápidamente hacia ella. El golpe en su rostro hizo que Kenzi se tambaleara y la patada en su costado la tiró definitivamente al suelo. Lauren trató de hacer algo, pero el hombre la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia la pared. La doctora observó con terror cómo sacaba una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Una sonrisa desagradable se formó en su rostro mientras alzaba el arma hacia ella de forma amenazante.

—¡Eh! Cobarde, déjala en paz —gritó Kenzi poniéndose con esfuerzo de pie.

Su atacante tomó a Lauren por el cuello y lo presionó con sus brazos mientras se daba la vuelta hacia donde estaba la morena. La navaja se acercó al rostro de la doctora de forma peligrosa y Kenzi permaneció quieta, observando con terror la escena.

—Vine a matarla y no vas a impedirlo —le dijo fríamente.

Lauren trató de deshacerse de él, pero fue imposible. Dirigió una mirada hacia Kenzi y ella sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver el arma afilada acercase rápidamente al cuello de la rubia. Casi sentía la punta de la navaja comenzando a atravesar las primeras capas su piel, cuando un fogonazo de luz cegó a Lauren durante unos breves segundos. La intensidad de la luz produjo un dolor instantáneo en su cabeza que provocó que cerrara los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos y ver con cierta claridad, observó atónita a su agresor tirado en el piso con el rostro ensangrentado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kenzi, ella permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, pero se estremeció cuando sus ojos grises se habían tornado en un amarillo intenso.


	18. Prisionera

Lauren volvió a mirar de nuevo su antiguo apartamento desde la puerta. Estaba casi igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Examinó escrupulosamente cada rincón de la sala y le pareció, que más que su hogar, era su prisión. La humana dejó caer su escaso equipaje cerca de la entrada y dio unos pasos pesadamente hacia el interior. Estaba cansada, pero no solo físicamente. Su pasado se había acercado a ella peligrosamente aquellas semanas. Aquello que creyó lejano, ahora estaba muy cerca, y lo sentía tan intensamente que creía que su mente iba a colapsarse en cualquier momento.

La doctora se dirigió a un armario de la cocina y rebuscó entre los frascos hasta que encontró los antidepresivos que tomaba hace muchos años atrás, cuando entró a trabajar con los faes; aunque el término correcto fuera «cuando la esclavizaron». Lauren miró el bote con detenimiento mientras el recuerdo de Nadia aparecía en su cabeza como un fantasma que seguía atada a ella. Todavía podía distinguir la marca de la sangre de Nadia en el suelo. Con un grito de rabia, lanzó el frasco de pastillas hacia el otro lado de la sala y, cuando golpeó la pared, su contenido se vertió por el piso.

«Faes… Ojalá jamás os hubiera conocido», pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y trataba de mantener los nervios a raya.

Ellos seguían tratándola como un mero objeto, como una propiedad que podían cambiar de manos. La Ash le había ofrecido la protección que las Sombras no podían darle, pero ella sabía que era mentira. Aquella mujer se traía algo entre manos. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por Kenzi que por su propia situación. Ahora ambas eran de bandos distintos y no podía ayudarla. Las dos tenían la urgencia de saber qué era lo que le había hecho Massimo. Lauren se llevó la mano al pecho y la ansiedad hizo acto de presencia. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con faes siempre acababa en Bo, y acabar pensando en ella le producía una angustia insoportable. Creyó que si Tamsin le contaba lo que sabía estaría mejor, pero no. A Vex no le dijo nada, no obstante, la valquiria le había obligado a jurar que aquella conversación se quedaría entre ellas dos. Hasta ese momento, así era. El hecho de que Bo estuviera en otro plano, sin poder regresar, sin que nadie pudiera rescatarla… aún con Dyson… Lauren no acabó de entender lo que le había explicado. Ambos estaban muertos, pero no definitivamente. ¿Cómo era posible?

La humana sacudió su cabeza aturdida por todo. Quiso que en ese momento apareciera Kenzi, pero se dio cuenta que ahora estaba completamente sola. Aquel pensamiento la asustó. Quizá no estuviera su amiga, se sorprendió al pensar en ella así, sin embargo, encontró una botella de vino sin estrenar. Puede que por el momento eso le bastara como compañía.

#

Vex había llamado a Tamsin para que interrogara a sus dos sospechosos por la muerte del noble fae. Ambos permanecían cautivos en las mazmorras subterráneas del complejo de las sombras. El lugar estaba custodiado por numerosos guardias, más de los que había normalmente. La valquiria ya se había encargado del interrogatorio del íncubo, y no había acabado demasiado bien, pero al menos había contado algo.

Entró en el pequeño y mal alumbrado habitáculo donde estaba encerrada la súcubo. Estaba sentada en una silla con las manos y los pies atados. Sus brazos descansaban en su espalda y su cabeza caía hacia delante. Su pelo anaranjado tapaba su rostro, pero en cuanto escuchó entrar a la valquiria, lo levantó y pudo ver unos profundos ojos azules que la miraron con sorpresa. Su piel era blanca y cara estaba manchada con pecas. Tenía el atractivo necesario que se esperaba de una súcubo.

—¡Guau! —exclamó al verla entrar—. Pensaba que lo de las policías atractivas era solo un cliché para historias picantes.

—Estupendo —murmuró Tamsin tornando los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tu nombre es Antalya? —preguntó mirando el informe y luego levantando la vista hacia ella.

—Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras —le respondió guiñando un ojo.

—Bien —dijo entregando el informe a uno de los guardias y ordenándole con un movimiento de cabeza que se marchara y las dejara solas—, entonces te llamaré imbécil.

—Oh —contestó con fingida molestia—, eso es ofensivo.

—Bueno, ya me explicarás si no es de imbécil alimentarte de un fae noble y dejarlo seco.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué no te acercas y lo hablamos con calma?

Tamsin se echó a reír de forma exagerada y luego la miró con seriedad.

—Ya me sé todos los sucu-trucos, así que deja ya el teatro y comienza a hablar sobre lo que hiciste anoche con tus amiguitos.

—Está bien —dijo tornando su rostro a un gesto serio—. Venimos de Europa para conocer a la súcubo no alineada y anoche estuvimos de fiesta, pero ninguno nos alimentamos de nadie tomando chi, nos bastó la energía sexual que se respiraba en el ambiente del local. Y si vuestra gente intenta hacernos algo, nuestro Morrigan se va a cabrear.

Tamsin sonrió con malicia mientras se acercó un poco hacia ella.

—Parece que hay un pequeño problema con lo de tu Morrigan, porque tu compañero trató de sucubearme y, bueno, no acabó muy bien la cosa.

—No te creo —dijo Antalya sosteniendo la mirada de forma desafiante.

—Soy una valquiria, así que puedo hacer algunas cosas desagradables…

—¿Lo has matado? —se agitó en su silla.

—Me rogó para que lo hiciera, después de confesarme que no pertenecéis ni a la Luz ni a las Sombras.

Los músculos de la cara de Antalya se tensaron mientras en sus ojos se vislumbraba cierto halo de furia. Tamsin sonrió y se retiró hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejar de jugar y vas a contarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Vale —respondió muy seria bajando la mirada hacia el suelo—. ¿Estamos completamente solas aquí? ¿Puedo hablar sin miedo a que me oigan afuera?

—Supongo —dijo Tamsin encogiéndose de hombros.

—Más te vale…

La valquiria la miró con intriga. Antalya levantó sus ojos hasta los de ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Así que eres la valquiria —Tamsin solo frunció el ceño mientras la otra hablaba—. Ella tenía razón después de todo, aunque no sabía los detalles de todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No soy un súcubo. Soy tu hermana, Brynhild, y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que cumples tu misión y vuelves a ser quien de verdad eres: una creación de Odín.

Tamsin se quedó quieta, examinándola con cautela, pensando profundamente si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real. Antalya sonrió.

—¿En serio no me recuerdas? —continuó hablando—. Sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no hace tanto que te volviste una renegada y cambiaste tu nombre. Pasábamos buenos tiempos bebiendo, luchando, follando… Hasta que conociste a ese…

—No —la interrumpió Tamsin—, no se te ocurra decir su nombre.

—Han pasado muchos siglos de eso, creo que ya has tenido tiempo de superarlo.

—Más vale que cierres la boca y me expliques por qué estás aquí haciéndote pasar por una súcubo.

—No me hacía pasar por nadie, solo investigaba los recientes movimientos de anarquía que están surgiendo entre los faes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañó Tamsin.

—Bueno, mientras vuestros líderes están preocupados en sus disputas, están empezando a surgir ciertas ideas de anarquía entre el pueblo llano.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Recuerda que Él ya nos había hablado de que las leyes escritas por el Rey Sangriento se debilitarían y ahora que la súcubo no alineada se ha hecho tan famosa, el deseo de ser libre como ella se extiende como la pólvora. ¿El ataque al noble fae? Eso es solo el principio, Brynhild.

—Mientes.

—No —le dijo muy seria—. Mi amigo íncubo no es el único que ha renunciado a su clan y a su linaje y se oculta entre falsas identidades. Este movimiento es real y cuando los faes se rebelen, bueno, la Gran Guerra Fae dará risa en comparación a lo que va a pasar.

—¿Ragnarok?

—Exacto.

—No te creo —dijo retrocediendo bruscamente.

—No estoy aquí para que me creas o no. Tienes que apresurarte en cumplir tu misión.

—¡¿Qué misión?! —gritó con desesperación.

—Debes de saberla a estas alturas —le respondió mirándola fríamente—. Y Dyson te manda saludos.

Tamsin se abalanzó sobre Antalya violentamente y la agarró del cuello con brusquedad. La silla en la que estaba encadenada se inclinó hacia atrás, pero volvió a su posición rápidamente.

—Espero que no le hayáis tocado ni un pelo —la amenazó.

—Tan rebelde —susurró acercando su rostro al de Tamsin—, tan agresiva… Recuerdo que me gustaba eso de ti —dijo casi en sus labios—, pero en aquella época estabas más pendiente de aquella leanan sídhe…

Tamsin se alejó de ella furiosa. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras le daba la espalda y respiraba agitadamente. No quería creer en sus palabras. Ella conocía a Odín, mucho mejor que cualquiera de las otras once valquirias que nacieron junto a ella. Había luchado a su lado en muchas batallas, lo había servido durante siglos, a través de cientos de reyes. Conocía sus pensamientos, sus ambiciones… Sabía por qué lo habían desterrado a Asgard. Diablos, ella fue la primera en estar de acuerdo en hacer aquello. Ahora ya no estaba segura de nada.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tamsin lo miró rápidamente y comprobó que la necesitaban en la comisaría. Levantó la vista hacia Antalya que la observaba fijamente. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de estancia.

#

La calidez del agua resbalaba por su piel teñida de rojo. Se alarmó al ver el líquido perderse por el desagüe con ese color y retrocedió asustada sin apartar la vista de sus dedos cubiertos de jabón y sangre. Entonces, sus ojos bajaron por su cuerpo desnudo para comprobar que rastros de sangre lo cubrían y casi perdió el equilibrio al darse cuenta. Se aferró a la puerta de la mampara de la bañera y se percató de la presencia de alguien que la miraba desde fuera. Levantó la cabeza hacia allí y se encontró con el rostro serio y sereno de Lauren. Sus ojos color avellana se clavaron profundamente en los suyos. Sintió una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que despertó de un sobresalto.

Tamsin miró a su alrededor. Tuvo suerte, parece que nadie se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sobre su mesa. Frotó sus ojos y estiró los músculos de su espalda y cuello. Tomó la taza de café que tenía cerca y sorbió un poco de su contenido. En seguida lo escupió, estaba frío. Levantó la vista hacia la lejana cafetera al otro lado de la habitación que miró con pereza, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en levantarse.

—Tamsin —contestó.

—Soy Kenzi —escuchó al otro lado—, tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo.

—Estoy ocupada en un caso, mejor…

—Lo que quise decir —la interrumpió—, es que estoy en el pasillo de la comisaría esperándote.

—Bien —maldijo la valquiria poniéndose en pie, guardando el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

En cuanto la morena se percató de su presencia corrió hacia ella.

—Tamsin, tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo de mala gana.

—Es la Ash, no me deja ver a Lauren —habló en voz baja para que nadie alrededor la escuchara.

—Sí, ahora que es de las luces debes pedir un permiso para verla, pero puedes quedar en algún sitio neutral con ella, como Dal, ahora que lo volvieron a abrir.

—Es que no puedo contactar con ella, no me permite acercarme, ni con permisos ni con nada. He ido a hablar con la marimandona esa y me dijo que no permite las visitas a Lauren y fin de la discusión.

—¿Y qué quieres qué haga?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Evidentemente necesito hablar urgentemente con ella, así que ráptala, amenaza a la Ash o lo que sea.

—No puedo hacer eso, Kenz.

—Whoa, lo dice quien intervino en la ejecución de Lauren y se opuso a todos los nobles y ancianos.

—Eso fue diferente, además la vida de Lauren ahora no corre peligro.

—Espera un momento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me acabas de llamar Kenz?

—No.

—Claro que sí, no mientas.

—Por los dioses vikingos, Kenzi… —tomó aire impaciente.

—Por favor, Tamsin, necesito hablar con ella de forma urgente y me lo debes.

—¿Qué te lo debo?

—Sí, le contaste a Lauren lo que ocurría con Bo y Dyson, pero no a mí.

—Te dije que estaban bien y que volverían.

—¡Eso no es suficiente!

Tamsin la miró. Los ojos de Kenzi brillaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que trataba de retener, sus puños temblaban ligeramente mientras los apretaba con fuerza. No podía seguir con aquello. Su misión, su misión… Estaba harta de Odín y de sus malditas misiones. Había perdido a demasiada gente, su vida estaba plagada de dolor y ni siquiera podía obtener el descanso de la muerte. Pensó en Dyson, en Bo… Si realmente ella era su hija, ¿la heriría de esa forma acabando con la vida de Dyson? Quizá de esa forma conseguiría de una vez poder morir…

—Te ayudaré con lo de Lauren —dijo de pronto mientras los ojos de Kenzi se iluminaban emocionados—. Y te prometo que después de que hables con ella, te lo contaré todo. Absolutamente todo.

Kenzi la miró con incredulidad. No estaba dispuesta a hablar, se inventaba cualquier cosa cada vez que alguien le preguntaba o le presionaba a que contara algo. No tenía que tener demasiada perspicacia para saber que Tamsin ocultaba algo con mucho recelo, incluso con miedo. Pero ahora quería hablar, ¿qué había cambiado?

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó la morena con un hilo de voz.

—Te lo juro.

El tono de la voz de la fae y la forma en la que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos, sobrecogió a Kenzi. Jamás había visto esa expresión en ella. Tenía que estar hablando en serio. Sintió como si la máscara de sarcasmo que cubría a la valquiria desapareciera y todo lo que veía ahora era sincero, era ella de verdad: una mujer rota, débil y cansada.

—Gracias, Tams —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Sí, está bien —le respondió bajando la vista rápidamente hacia el suelo—, tampoco es cuestión de haberme molestado tanto en liberar a Lauren para que ahora la traten peor que antes y… —Tamsin elevó los ojos hacia ella—. ¿Me acabas de llamar Tams?

Kenzi se quedó observándola con la boca abierta, lo que produjo una extraña sonrisa en la otra.

—No —contestó simplemente.

—Sí.

Por alguna extraña razón, la morena sintió sus cachetes incendiarse, así que se llevó las manos a su cara y se dio media vuelta.

—Solo… eh, llámame cuando hables con la Ash —dijo torpemente mientras caminaba veloz, alejándose de ella.

#

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Seguía tumbada en aquella cama. Su cuerpo estaba débil, apenas podía moverlo, pero seguía agitándose con la misma intensidad cada vez que aquella súcubo acariciaba su piel. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su vientre y subir por su costado. Movió la cabeza para verla, sus ojos oscuros se encendieron en un brillante azul mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. La súcubo le levantó ligeramente la cabeza y la acercó a su rostro. Una vez más, tomó chi de ella. Evony gimió levemente entre sus labios. No supo si fue por el cansancio, por el placer… Quizá era una mezcla de ambos. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando sintió el muslo de la súcubo moverse entre sus piernas. Creía que pronto iba a desmayarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler y temblaba ligeramente. A penas parecía consciente de lo que ocurría, pero cómo la sentía sobre su piel, cómo sentía sus manos y su boca hacer lo que querían. Retuvo un momento la respiración cuando sintió su mano bajar. Allí estaba de nuevo aquel fuego que jamás cesaba, a pesar de que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, incluso las fuerzas para protestar u oponerse. Tenía que haber utilizado sus poderes sobre ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora ya no se veía capaz de desobedecerla. De hecho, no podía sino ser cómplice de sus deseos. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué estaba completamente a su merced? ¿Qué quería de ella?

—Para —musitó con dificultad y con el aire entrecortado en su garganta.

Sus ojos azules la miraron desde arriba, fijamente y en silencio. Evony se estremecía con cada movimiento de su mano y, sin darse cuenta, seguía su vaivén con las caderas. Escuchó la risa de la súcubo muy cerca de su boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por el placer. No, realmente no quería que parara y odiaba profundamente que su cuerpo se sometiera en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, su voluntad comenzaba a ceder también. Sentía que ya no era dueña sino de sus más profundos pensamientos e incluso éstos ya estaban sometidos a ella. No podía escapar y tampoco quería hacerlo. Cuando fue consciente de eso, escuchó su voz, después de todo aquel tiempo que llevaban en aquella cama:

—No voy a parar hasta que sepa dónde está mi hija.

Su voz se metió en su cabeza como una melodía incesante, y resonó por toda ella como si fuera un mandato que no debía incumplir. Ahora Evony sentía la necesidad de saber dónde estaba la hija de la súcubo… ¿Quién era esa hija? Oh, ella… También quería encontrarla.

#

Volvió a examinar los papeles con contrariedad. Leyó una y otra vez lo mismo. Levantó la vista y observó al doctor frente suya que lo miraba expectante. Sacudió la cabeza confuso.

—Es imposible —dijo volviendo a revisar el informe.

—Lo sé —habló el doctor—, por eso te traje a ti mismo los informes. Ya sé que nos dijeron que el cuerpo había sido identificado y que debíamos destruir las muestras, pero quise utilizarlas para una de las prácticas de los estudiantes y al obtener el informe hice un estudio exhaustivo.

—¿Estás seguro de que hablamos del sujeto varón de entre 40 y 50 años de edad?

—Es él, Henry, es ese hombre.

—Pero esto es totalmente imposible, ¿cuántas veces repetiste el estudio?

—Cuatro veces, Henry, hay poco margen de error.

—Dios mío, esto es increíble… —murmuró fascinado—. Evidentemente hay cadenas similares a la nuestra, pero jamás había visto algo así. ¿Realizaste comparaciones en la base de datos?

—Ninguna coincidencia. He mandado los datos a nuestros colegas europeos para que lo comprueben en sus bases de datos. ¡Sigo alucinando! —exclamó eufórico—. La forma en la que se regeneran sus células… Y lo poco que he podido estudiar de esa muestra…

—Es impresionante. ¡Mira esto! —dijo Henry señalando en una de las hojas—. El mapa citogenético es totalmente diferente al nuestro, ¿pero aquel hombre era humano, verdad?

—Aparentaba ser humano, pero evidentemente no tal como nosotros conocemos a los humanos.

—Ese hombre no era humano, definitivamente no.

* * *

_**NOTAS:**__ Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dais y por seguir leyéndome. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Debo admitir que es la primera vez que escribo una escena sexual/erótica y es muy difícil no caer en lo cutre u obsceno, espero haberlo hecho bien. En unos días el siguiente capítulo :)_


	19. El deber

NOTAS: Ante todo, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza. He tenido bastantes problemas estos días para escribir, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Este y los dos que vienen, son tres capítulos que tenía muchísimas ganas de que leyeran, y los otros están casi listos, así que los subiré casi seguidos.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y por los comentarios, es lo más que agradezco porque es lo que más me ayuda. Les advierto que el final de este capítulo es, digamos que llamativo y ya venía dándoles pistas desde más atrás.

PD: porque me lo han preguntado, Bo estará presente más pronto de lo que creen.

* * *

Kenzi sentía los músculos de su vientre doloridos. Se dobló sobre la mesa tratando de detener la risa. Ni siquiera recordaba qué le había hecho tanta gracia. Levantó la vista y observó cómo Tamsin seguía riendo frente a ella. Por recordar, no recordaba ni por qué habían bebido tanto. Pero su cabeza estaba despejada y se sentía muy bien, se sentía aliviada, alejada momentáneamente de las preocupaciones. El mensaje de Hale le había alegrado la tarde. Él estaba bien y en unos días regresaría con Trick. Kenzi sabía que era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, buenas noticias. Lo único que faltaba es que la estirada de la Ash la dejara hablar con Lauren. Por un instante, fue consciente de nuevo de su situación, de la incertidumbre de saber si era fae o no. Seguramente Trick podría ayudar en eso.

«Oh, Trick» pensó. «Qué raro se ve el Dal sin ti».

Una camarera colocó dos jarras llenas de cerveza sobre la mesa. La valquiria dejó de reír y agradeció las bebidas inclinando la cabeza hacia la mujer que se las había traído.

—Dime que una de esas rubias es para mí —dijo Kenzi señalando a las dos jarras de cerveza.

—Elige la que quieras de las tres.

Kenzi primero la miró frunciendo el ceño. La valquiria le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja y tomando un sorbo de su bebida. La morena rió con torpeza y se llevó una de las jarras rápidamente a la boca. Tamsin debió ver cómo se incendiaron sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Y por qué se estaba riendo y no apartaba sus ojos de ella? La morena bebió con tanto frenesí que cuando colocó la bebida sobre la mesa, ya casi se la había acabado y se sintió un poco aturdida.

—A no ser que estés emborrachándome para algún fin macabro, ¿querías contarme algo? —preguntó Kenzi tratando de obviar lo que había pasado y acabándose su cerveza.

—Ah —se quejó la fae posando su jarra sobre la mesa—. ¿Quieres acabar con la diversión tan pronto?

—Si vamos a hablar de cosas feas, no me invites a beber. Alcohol para cosas buenas.

—¿Invitar? He cargado la cuenta a las arcas de las Sombras, así que ya puedes aprovechar a beber todo lo que puedas.

—Bien, tú eres de las mías —dijo mientras le quitaba la jarra a la valquiria y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Tamsin.

—La estás dejando calentar y no me gusta que dejen calentar la cerveza.

Kenzi sintió la mirada inquisitoria de la valquiria sobre ella. Trató de no mirarla fijamente, lo hizo de reojo. Ella la estaba observando con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca. La morena siguió tragando el contenido de la jarra ignorándola.

—Me toleras —le escuchó decir—, pero no confías en mí. Crees que tuve algo que ver con la desaparición de Bo y Dyson —Kenzi levantó en ese momento sus ojos para verla claramente—. Y lo tuve. Pero lo voy a arreglar, así que necesitaré tu ayuda dentro de algunos días y entonces necesito que no me pidas explicaciones, sino que me ayudes.

—¿Mmm? —fue lo único que respondió tratando de entender lo que pretendía decirle.

—Y sí —continuó hablando—, ya conseguí una audiencia con la Ash. Cumpliré con lo que te dije.

—Tú, pálida escandinava —dijo Kenzi tratando de hablar lo más coherentemente que el alcohol le permitía—, estoy tratando de confiar algo en ti, ¿vale? Yo… Bueno, Vex no puede hacer nada para ayudarme con Lauren y solo me quedas tú. Necesito hablar con ella. Así que te aviso que no vas a ganarte mi confianza con alcohol gratis, por mucho que eso ayude. Más vale que me cuentes todo sobre este asunto misterioso de Bo y Dyson porque si no te cortaré en pedacitos, ¿vale? Y haré también que la mafia rusa caiga sobre ti y no será bonito, será sangriento y lleno de detalles macabros y… Bueno, ya te haces una idea.

—A parte de mi cerveza, te estoy dando mi palabra.

—No confío en palabras —dijo seriamente la morena—, solo en hechos.

—Y haces bien.

Sus miradas se encontraron en una especie de desafío de poder, pero Kenzi perdió. Al sentir sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena y retiró la vista hacia otro lado. De hecho, comenzó a sentirse realmente incómoda en la presencia de Tamsin.

—Toma —Kenzi empujó la jarra que se estaba bebiendo hacia la valquiria—, termínala tú, yo mejor me voy —le dijo poniéndose en pie—. Avísame cuando hables con la Ash.

Tamsin permaneció en silencio. La fae observó detenidamente cómo la otra se levantó y caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

La valquiria se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la jarra medio vacía de cerveza. Sintió su interior comenzar a temblar. Pensaba en Dyson… No podía apartar sus pensamientos de él. Maldita sea, ahora era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Tenía que hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer, no podía seguir torturándose así. Era hora de terminar con todo esto.

—Qué hace una chica tan linda cómo tú bebiendo aquí sola y apartada.

Tamsin levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules muy familiares. Odiaba esa perfecta sonrisa y cómo su pelo anaranjado caía grácilmente sobre su rostro. Antalya había cambiado físicamente un poco, pero aún tenía esa maldita hermosura que hace muchos años ella había admirado.

—Así que Morrigan te ha liberado… —le dijo molesta.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto comprobó que yo no era su súcubo, tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Y? —preguntó desinteresadamente volviendo la vista hacia su bebida.

—Así que vine a buscar un sitio donde tomar una buena pinta.

—Pues mira qué grande es este sitio, seguro que encuentras una mesa bien lejos de aquí.

—Qué ácida y desagradable te han vuelto los años…

—Y las personas.

Antalya rió rodando una silla y colocándola junto a la de Tamsin.

—Bien, déjate de estupideces y vayamos a la parte donde muestras tus verdaderas intenciones y me dices lo que quieres —dijo impaciente Tamsin.

—Está bien, ¿ya averiguaste cuál es tu misión?

—Como bien me dijiste, la sabía desde hace tiempo.

—Pero no querías aceptarla, ¿no?

Antalya se fijó en cómo el rostro de Tamsin tembló por unos instantes. La escuchó resoplar. Supo que seguía dudando.

—Escucha… —comenzó a decirle.

—Siento que he llegado al límite de lo que puedo soportar —la interrumpió Tamsin.

Antalya tomó aire y meditó profundamente sus siguientes palabras:

—Mi dulce valquiria —susurró mientras posaba su mano sobra la de ella—. Yo sé cómo es. Cumple con lo que quiere, termina tu ciclo y podrás detenerlo todo, no volver jamás —Tamsin la miró con fijeza a los ojos, el rostro de Antalya era serio—. Podrás descansar por fin.

—Siento que no puedo hacerlo —le respondió retirando su mirada de nuevo hacia su bebida.

—Eres una guerrera, lo llevas en tu sangre, lo tienes en tu corazón. Luchas —la mano de Antalya se aferró a la de ella—. Entiendes lo que es el honor, lo que es el deber. Lo que es correcto y lo que no.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé eso atrás. No soy nada de eso. No quiero nada de eso.

—Es lo que no entiendes. Todos tus pesares son producto de tu desobediencia. Si hubieras cumplido sus órdenes desde un principio, nada de lo que te atormenta ahora lo haría.

—Solo quiero que esto pare… —la voz de Tamsin que quebró.

—Todo esto lo has provocado tú. Lo sabes. Tú lo traicionaste una vez y la desgracia cayó sobre ti, pero lo volviste a hacer y ahora lo estás pagando de nuevo. No puedes huir.

—Entonces, tengo que cumplir con lo que desea…

Antalya guardó silencio un momento. Los ojos verdes de su compañera brillaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que luchaba por retener. Entendía exactamente todo lo que sentía, pero ella también tenía una misión y esa era asegurarse de que Tamsin cumplía con lo que Odín había ordenado, sea lo que sea que le hubiese mandado.

—Exacto —dijo Antalya casi en un susurro mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de Tamsin—, debes cumplir tu misión. Puedo ayudarte —musitó en su oído mientras llevaba su mano hacia el muslo de la otra—, puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

Sintió la calidez de los labios de Antalya en su cuello. Cerró los ojos un momento. No debía hacer caso a lo que le estaba diciendo, no obstante, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa y la idea de su cuerpo junto al suyo le parecía que sería algo agradable con lo que ocupar su mente.

#

Aela se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con mucha calma, a pesar de que su interior era un remolino inquieto de miedos e incertidumbres. La Ash se apoyó sobre la mesa observando detenidamente el teléfono, esperando a que sonara. Después de la extraña desaparición de Evony, lo último que necesitaba ahora eran más problemas. Hace más de media hora que su contacto en la inteligencia americana debía de haberla llamado y con cada segundo que se demoraba, más se incrementaban sus miedos. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho.

—Adelante —dijo levantando la vista hacia allí.

Vio entrar a la doctora con su bata de laboratorio y un manojo de papeles en sus manos.

—Ash, ya tengo los resultados que me pidió —le dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

—Bien, alguien competente que no me hace esperar, ¿qué has descubierto?

Lauren dio varios pasos acercándose a su mesa. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, le entregó los papeles que traía.

—Como sospechabas —le contestó—, los tres faes que capturaron ayer no tenían marcas de clanes, linajes o de cualquier otro tipo.

—Mierda —murmuró Aela mirando los papeles—. Supongo que se los borrarían, igual que los faes que capturaron los sombras…

—Es lo más probable.

—Bien, tendré que reunirme con Vex para hablar de esto —la Ash dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y miró directamente a Lauren—. ¿Cómo estás?

En ese momento, la humana despegó sus ojos del suelo y la observó detenidamente. Era extraño que la persona que hace casi un mes había tratado por todos los medios matarla, le había salvado la vida días atrás. Lauren aún temblaba pensando en lo que había tratado de hacer. La doctora tragó saliva nerviosa recordando lo que había sucedido. Había perdido completamente la cordura, nunca pensó que podría llegar a un estado de desesperación tan grande que ni siquiera pudiera controlar sus propios actos.

—Lauren… —habló de nuevo la Ash esperando respuesta.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Trabajar me ha ayudado a despejar mi cabeza.

—Dame las manos —dijo Aela levantándose de su silla.

—No, estoy mejor, de verdad…

—Lauren, dame las manos —la interrumpió la otra.

La humana estiró sus manos sobre la mesa y la Ash las tomó entre las suyas. En seguida, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar verdes y toda la ansiedad y nerviosismo de su interior se fue diluyendo. Lauren sentía cierta fascinación por ella. Aela era un arconte, un fae que se creía extinguido durante la Gran Guerra Fae. Esta clase de faes se utilizaban para infundir miedo en las tropas enemigas, así como para calmar el terror en las aliadas. La doctora había conseguido un viejo libro que hablaba de ellos, lo había estado leyendo estas últimas noches para intentar dormir. Los arcontes podían influir tanto miedo en una víctima, que eran capaces de meterse en su cabeza y adivinar sus pensamientos. Lauren intuyó que eso es lo que había intentado hacer cuando la capturó, pero al parecer solo surtía efecto si uno miraba fijamente sus ojos.

—Quiero volver a mi apartamento —dijo de pronto la humana.

—Solo si me prometes que…

—No volveré a hacer eso —la interrumpió Lauren.

La Ash asintió y liberó sus manos. Sus ojos volvieron al color marrón claro habitual.

—Sé que quieres reunirte con tus amigos. Esa chica flacucha… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Kenzi? —preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

—Sí, ella vino a hablar conmigo para que la dejara verte, pero ¿entiendes que lo mejor ahora para ti es que permanezcas aislada durante un tiempo, verdad?

—Lo cierto es que me urge hablar con ella —confesó Lauren.

—No lo dudo, ella también parecía desesperada, pero no puedo permitirlo hasta saber qué es lo que quieren de ti esos tipos y si son los mismos que trataron de matarte —Lauren asintió con resignación—. Ahora ve a descansar y llámame si necesitas algo.

La doctora asintió una vez más y salió de su despacho silenciosamente. Aela se sentó de nuevo en su silla y unos segundos más tarde sonó por fin el teléfono. La fae se apresuró en descolgarlo y llevárselo a la oreja.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Soy yo —contestó su contacto.

—Ya era hora.

—Lo siento, tuve unos imprevistos, nada importante.

—¿Es una línea segura? ¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso.

—Vale, dime entonces qué es lo que pasa.

—Bueno, es bastante complicado.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez qué se traen entre manos.

—No estoy completamente seguro, pero de alguna forma han conseguido muestras del fae noble asesinado hace algunas semanas atrás.

—¿Qué? —la líder de las Luces casi ni se dio cuenta de que gritó.

—Han descifrado casi toda la cadena de ADN y creo que están desarrollando algo para encontrar más sujetos como él.

—¿Estás diciéndome que los humanos tienen en su poder ADN fae? ¿Estás insinuando que estamos todos en peligro?

—Lo que te estoy diciendo —Aela sintió cómo la voz de su contacto temblaba—, es que una de las mayores potencias mundiales probablemente tenga en su poder la mayor prueba de nuestra existencia. Así que sí, puede que estemos en peligro.

—No me importa lo que pase ni cómo lo hagas ni lo que necesites, quiero esa muestra y todo lo demás que tengan sobre los faes destruido, ¿me entiendes?

—Es demasiado difícil destruir todos los datos. Tienen múltiples servidores, incluso un resguardo en la nube. Será muy complicado.

—Pide la ayuda que necesites, tienes todos los recursos disponibles, pero quiero eso destruido y fuera del alcance de los humanos. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

—Sí, señora.

—Estupendo. Ahora haz tu trabajo.

Aela suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono. Últimamente los días no hacía sino mejorar. ¿Qué podía pasar ahora? Muy pronto lo había pensado, escuchó su teléfono de nuevo sonar.

—¿Qué? —dijo de mala gana contestando al aparato.

—Su cita con la detective Tamsin —escuchó decir a su asistente.

—Bien —dijo molesta—. Dile que pase.

Apenas colgó el aparato, la valquiria entraba en su despacho con gesto arrogante.

—Más vale que vayas directa al grano, estoy bastante ocupada.

—Seré breve —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Necesito ver a Lauren.

—¿Tú también? —bufó molesta la Ash—. Pues tal como le dije a la otra, no puede ser.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, eso es asunto mío.

—Escúchame bien, si le pones una mano encima a la doctora…

—Eh —la interrumpió Aela poniéndose en pie—. Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, valquiria. Recuerda que soy la Ash y tú eres de las Sombras. Solo estás aquí por ese acuerdo de paz entre Sombras y Luces, nada más.

—Solo te aviso.

—¿Qué diablos te importa a ti lo que le pase a la doctora? —preguntó de forma amenazante la arconte.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Pues ya que estamos con los avisos, te advierto que su estado no es el mejor. Deberías de saber que hace algunos días trató de quitarse la vida. Si yo no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ahora estaría muerta.

Tamsin la miró incrédula. Esperó un momento en silencio tratando de estudiar sus gestos, luego le respondió:

—Vaya paradoja esa, justo yo tuve que salvar su vida porque tú querías matarla, ¿qué te impide hacerlo ahora?

—Las circunstancias son diferentes y la respeto como profesional y como humana.

—Vaya, quién lo iba a decir. No debiste de pensar lo mismo cuando la encerraste en aquella sucia mazmorra.

—Qué demonios quieres, Tamsin. ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para insultarme?

—Quiero qué me digas por qué tienes retenida a Lauren.

—Es asunto de las Luces.

—Quizá también sea asunto de las Luces saber que no eres nobles y que no deberías ser su Ash.

«Maldita seas, Evony», eso fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de Aela al escuchar las palabras de la valquiria. No podía permitir que Tamsin desmoronara todo y menos ahora, cuando estaban sumidos en demasiados problemas. Tenía que darle algo para que la dejara en paz, algo que hiciera que recapacitara. La líder de las Luces suspiró. Tenía que contarle la verdad. Aela abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó algo. Seguidamente, lo lanzó sobre la mesa para que Tamsin pudiera verlo. Era la foto de un hombre.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó la valquiria—, es Ryan Lambert.

—En resumidas cuentas, ha conseguido el suficiente apoyo y poder para comenzar una cruzada personal que todavía no entiendo, pero según me han contado tiene que ver con la salvación de los faes o alguna tontería religiosa que se ha inventado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Lauren en esto?

—Por alguna razón requiere de ella y no lo pienso permitir. No voy a dejar que nadie le ponga una mano encima y vuelva a pasar algo similar a lo de Taft, y menos si se trata de un fae de las sombras. Así que no puedes verla —dijo tajante la Ash— y si te importa algo, comprenderás que es mi única arma para protegerla. El señor Lambert es muy influyente y si quiere a Lauren la tendrá. No importa que yo sea la líder de las Luces y me oponga, ni siquiera necesitará el respaldo de Morrigan.

—Así que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—No, nada. Además, agradecería que no montaras uno de tus espectáculos. Te dejaré hablar con ella cuando esté fuera de peligro.

Tamsin movió la cabeza afirmativamente y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Está bien —dijo después de un rato la rubia—. Avísame entonces.

La valquiria se dio la vuelta y salió de su despacho. Aela se sentó en su silla lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella mientras la veía alejarse. Había algo extraño en esa valquiria.

#

Los golpes en su puerta la desconcentraron. Lauren levantó la vista del microscopio hacia allí y volvió a escuchar que alguien llamaba. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la entrada de su apartamento. Giró el pomo, tiró de la puerta suavemente y se encontró a Tamsin apoyada en la guía.

—¿Tamsin? —dijo extrañada—. ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?

—Dejé a los guardias durmiendo —le contestó entrando.

Lauren cerró rápidamente la puerta, comprobando primero que nadie estuviera vigilando.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Lauren sin comprender su comportamiento—. Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí, puedes comprometer a las Sombras.

—Lauren —dijo Tamsin ignorando sus palabras—, tenía que verte.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con Kenzi? —le preguntó nerviosa.

Tamsin negó con la cabeza, luego bajó su mirada al suelo y se llevó la mano derecha a la parte trasera de su pantalón. Cuando la valquiria elevó el rostro hacia el de Lauren, ésta no supo interpretar su expresión, pero produjo un escalofrío en su espalda. La velocidad con la que la fae se acercó a ella, le impidió poder reaccionar. Sintió una punzada en su barriga y cuando sus ojos miraron hacia allí, encontró las manos de Tamsin cubiertas de sangre sujetando un puñal.

La valquiria agarró el hombro de la doctora con fuerza mientras sacaba el arma y lo volvía a introducir con fuerza en un lugar muy cercano al primero. Lauren se dobló de dolor, pero fue al tercer ataque cuando gritó y cayó sobre ella. Tamsin sujetó el cuerpo de la humana contra el suyo y clavó el puñal en él hasta siete veces más. Las dos últimas fueron innecesarias.

La cabeza de Lauren se quedó apoyada sobre el pecho de la valquiria. La sangre que salió de su boca empapó su camisa. Tamsin cerró los ojos y abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de la doctora junto al suyo. Sintió aquella sensación por todo su cuerpo, aquella fuerza y vitalidad que la embargó por completo. Había olvidado lo placentero que era matar y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Mantuvo su cuerpo junto al suyo bastante tiempo, luego lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse en el piso. Los ojos sin vida de la doctora parecían vigilarla aún después de su muerte. Tamsin recogió el puñal y se puso en pie. Se observó a sí misma, cubierta con la sangre de Lauren. Decidió que se daría una ducha antes de irse.


	20. El rey

_**NOTAS:**__ Muchas gracias a los que me aportaron correcciones, ya he corregido los errores que me indicaron. Y como siempre agradezco vuestra lectura, pero sobre todo vuestros comentarios. No estoy segura de si lo que se cuenta en este capítulo se entiende totalmente, he revisado mucho este capítulo, pero si algo no se entiende o lo que sea, dejádmelo en los comentarios. Disfruten de este capítulo._

* * *

Su casa estaba sumida en un silencio solo interrumpido por el crujido de alguna madera de las paredes. Sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que había entrado allí por última vez, pero todo seguía igual que siempre. Caminó hasta entrar en su habitación y la encontró llorando sobre su cama, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos, con un ligero sollozo que retumbaba en su propio pecho.

—¿Kenzi? —dijo con cautela mientras se acercaba.

Ella no respondió. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros tapando parte de su rostro. Escuchaba su lamento y aquello le producía escalofríos.

—¿Kenzi? —volvió a llamarla.

Cuando rozó su brazo, la morena se levantó bruscamente y dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—¡No! —gritó sin mirarla.

—¿Kenzi? —volvió a decir con los ojos ahora inundados en lágrimas.

—¡Me abandonaste!¡Te fuiste! —su voz sonaba rota.

—Kenzi… —las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le incriminó.

Sus ojos oscuros no fueron capaces de mirar demasiado tiempo a los grises de ella. Kenzi retrocedió hacia la pared. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero en su rostro había… Bo sintió algo dentro de sí sobrecogerse. La odiaba. Su amiga, su confidente, su compañera durante todos estos años sentía desprecio hacia ella.

—No —murmuró la súcubo acercándose hacia ella, negándose a sí misma que Kenzi sintiera eso.

—Aléjate, Bo —le advirtió.

—Tenía que salvar a Dyson. Tienes que entenderlo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Siempre tienes que salvar a Dyson y qué pasa con los demás —la voz de Kenzi fue muy fría y distante.

—Kenzi, no seas injusta. Haría lo mismo por todos, hice lo mismo por ti cuando te secuestró la kitsune.

—Pero ahora Lauren está muerta y no puedes hacer nada. Sacrificaste su vida por la de Dyson y ahora vivirás con eso. Ahora todos tenemos que vivir con eso.

—Lo sé… —la súcubo sintió su interior temblar cuando lo recordó.

—Y yo moriré también, Bo. ¡Cuando te darás cuenta de que eres fae y nos verás a todos morir! Nunca te das cuenta de nada, crees que todo gira alrededor de ti, pero ya no, ahora estás sola.

—Kenzi…

—No, Bo. Se acabó. Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir con esta vida, no puedo seguir con los faes y por lo tanto contigo. Me voy.

—Kenzi, cálmate, vamos a hablar —dijo tratando de detener a su amiga mientras trataba de salir de la habitación.

—Ya es tarde para hablar —le respondió intentando evitar que la tocara.

—¡No puedes irte así! ¡Te necesito!

—La gente también te necesita, pero siempre llegas tarde a ellos. A nosotros.

—Yo… —Bo no encontró palabras para seguir hablando.

—Claro —dijo Kenzi encogiendo los hombros—. Claro.

La humana miró a Bo, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Cuando la súcubo la oyó en el piso de abajo, le gritó:

—¡Kenzi! Por favor…

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un portazo. ¿Se había ido en serio? ¿Lo que estaba ocurriendo era real? Bo se llevó las manos a su rostro. Lloró entre ellas asustada, confusa, sin saber qué debía hacer, y entonces, escuchó que alguien la llamaba, una voz masculina:

—Bo…

Ella continuó llorando, sin hacerle caso. La voz volvió a hablar:

—He venido a salvarte, Bo.

—¿Dyson? —preguntó entre sollozos.

Cuando levantó su rostro, ya no estaba en su casa, ni en su habitación. Bo miró a su alrededor: era un espacio vacío, inmenso, con una bruma espesa que difuminaba el horizonte y que se movía a su alrededor cerca del suelo.

—Bo.

La súcubo se giró y encontró a un hombre de traje oscuro, que la miraba con un gesto serio. Su pelo era negro, pero sus ojos claros, parecían azules. Sus manos descansaban sobre un pequeño bastón negro que se apoyaba sobre el suelo. Bo dio varios pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la fae pasándose la mano por su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—En Helheim —respondió sin apenas moverse—. Un mundo lejano al que conoces.

—¿Cómo…?

—Yo te he llamado —respondió él sin dejarle a penas formular la pregunta—. Pero nada de lo que has vivido aquí ha sido real, fue creado por la reina de este plano.

—¿Todo ha sido una ilusión?

—Algo así. Aunque la mayoría de lo que has vivido está en tu corazón y en tu mente. Pero ya no importa, he venido a sacarte de aquí.

—¿Sacarme? ¿Qué interés tienes en mí? ¿Cómo sé que no eres otra ilusión?

—Chica lista —dijo él con una leve sonrisa—. Puedo responderte cuál es mi interés en ti, pero si soy o no una ilusión, bueno, nunca podrías estar segura.

—Entonces dime qué quieres de mí, por qué me has llamado —le respondió tratando de mantener la calma y de permanecer fría.

—Yo te llamé porque necesito tu ayuda. Los faes están al borde de la guerra y los humanos también. Hay que evitar el conflicto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y para ello tenemos que derribar primero la jerarquía fae.

—Whoa, para el carro, ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Lo has visto. Luces y Sombras son incompatibles, se tienen odio los unos a los otros y sus líderes no hacen más que fomentarlo. Los humanos son sus esclavos, sus mascotas, seres inferiores, el desprecio que sienten por ellos es irracional. La humanidad acabará descubriendo a los faes tarde o temprano, porque ellos lo único que hacen es pelearse entre sí. ¿Qué crees que pasará entonces? Bueno, ya lo has visto. Declararán a los humanos un peligro y tratarán de acabar con ellos. Las señales son evidentes. La división entre los faes tiene que terminar.

—Por más que me guste la idea de terminar esa división, no puedes obligar a los faes a hacer eso, tiene que ser un cambio elegido con libertad, no impuesto por un tirano con aires de rey —le espetó con cierto aire de desprecio.

—La libertad es una utopía. Tú libertad termina donde empieza la del otro. Necesitamos normas para que cada uno disfrute de su propia libertad y necesitamos un poder que procure que esas normas se cumplan. No podemos ser libres sin ser controlados. No está en la naturaleza humana y tampoco en la fae.

—A mí todo esto me parece a una excusa, solo quieres «liberar» el mundo para imponer tu propio reinado.

—¿Y quién dijo que iba a ser mi reinado?

Bo frunció el ceño. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo estudió en silencio. Trató de buscar algún gesto, alguna expresión, pero ese hombre parecía impenetrable.

—De todas formas —habló la súcubo de nuevo—, no sé ni quién diablos eres, ¿cómo quieres que crea o confíe en nada de lo que dices?

Él la observó el silencio durante un largo rato. Bo comenzó a impacientarse, pero pronto él volvió a hablar:

—No voy a contarte mentiras ni a maquillar mis palabras. Mi nombre es Odín, y voy a ser franco, Ysabeau, soy tu padre.

La súcubo lo miró incrédula. De pronto, no supo qué decir. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de ella y Bo sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo. ¿Había dicho que era su padre? La fae sacudió la cabeza confusa. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirándolo de nuevo. Él suspiró y continuó hablando:

—Es probable que nadie te haya hablado de mí, por lo que veo en tu expresión. Todos piensan que estoy muerto y supongo que quizá pocos sepan que soy tu padre. Dime, ¿al menos conociste a tu madre?

—Aife —balbuceó con dificultad—. Tú…

—Bien, supongo que te habrán contado muchas historias. Su padre, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, forzó una paz con su poder de sangre, pero ella no la aceptó, atacó a mi bando, mató a un anciano de las sombras y él la entregó. Esa es «la historia oficial». ¿Quieres saber algo más? —Bo asintió tratando de asimilar toda la información—. Ella quería vengar la muerte de su madre, estaba harta de todos los años de conflictos, de todas las muertes. Ella luchó, se rebeló y consiguió apoyo, mucho apoyo, incluso el mío. Admiré su rebelión. Hizo temblar los cimientos de toda la jerarquía que había ideado tu abuelo. La gente estaba realmente asustada —suspiró bajando la vista al suelo—. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad —sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los de Bo—. Mucha gente importante murió, incluido uno de mis ancianos, uno demasiado famoso y poderoso como para pasar desapercibido. Eso originó un conflicto bastante preocupante y Fitzpatrick McCorrigan quería preservar la paz, así que me la entregó —el padre de Bo calló durante unos segundos pensando en sus siguientes palabras—. En verdad, su rebelión me había inspirado. Yo traté de permanecer alejado de la Gran Guerra Fae, hubo varios reyes que hicieron lo mismo, pero igualmente fui testigo de muchos horrores. Y esa guerra es la que separó a Luces y Sombras para siempre. Forzar una paz con todo el odio que sentían los bandos entre sí…

Bo sintió los ojos azules de su padre clavarse en los suyos. Su mirada era intimidante, su mera presencia daba escalofríos. Él trataba de leerla, de entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Bo simplemente permaneció en silencio tratando de escuchar toda la historia de forma que no afectara a su propio juicio. Tenía que ser objetiva en esto, no sabía si él le estaba contando la verdad.

—¿Crees que Aife huyó contigo para protegerte de mí? —Odín esperó que Bo respondiera de alguna manera, pero ella siguió en silencio y muy quieta, así que le respondió él—. No, lo hizo para protegerte de tu abuelo. Yo no la escuché cuando me dijo que el Rey Sangriento planeaba quitarme del medio, yo no confiaba enteramente en ella, pero tuvo razón. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, tu abuelo, fue quién me encerró aquí.

—Tuvo que tener una buena razón —habló por fin Bo, pero con un tono frío, pensando en que Trick no era el ser despiadado que estaba intentando mostrarle su padre.

—Sí, yo estaba dispuesto a romper sus leyes, iba a unificar a los faes, a terminar con Luces y Sombras.

—¿Cómo? ¿Al estilo de mi madre? —dijo ella sin acabar de creerse nada—. ¿Asesinando y provocando el caos?

—Tú madre siempre fue un tanto dramática… ¿Sabías que faes y humanos vivían en el pasado unidos?

Bo sintió como si Odín estuviera jugando con ella. Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse. Las vivencias que le había provocado aquel sitio la habían marcado profundamente y apenas había podido recuperarse de ellas.

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea? —dijo la súcubo tratando de averiguar sus intenciones—. Dices que has estado encerrado aquí, pero ¿cómo sabes los últimos acontecimientos que han pasado con los humanos y faes? Pasó hace relativamente poco.

—Según el tiempo de allí, llevas casi dos meses encerrada aquí —Bo lo miró sorprendida—. Y sí tienes razón, no tengo manera de saberlo, pero tengo a las valquirias —le respondió muy tranquilamente—. Tú conoces a una, ¿verdad?

—Tamsin… —murmuró Bo.

—Su nombre es Brynhild, o lo fue hace tiempo. Fue una de las primeras que luchó a mi lado y me sirvió. Hizo algunas cosas indeseables, pero trató de redimirse con una última tarea, traerte a ti. Sin embargo, se echó atrás en el último momento. Igualmente, su traición me permitió traerte hasta aquí. Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo, Bo, he querido hablar contigo desde siempre, pero es ahora cuando estás preparada.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto si solo querías hablar? ¿Por qué traerme a este lugar? ¿Hacerme vivir todas estas ilusiones terribles?

—Porque es la única manera, no puedo salir de aquí, gracias al Rey Sangriento, la única forma es trayéndote a ti y tuve que esperar a que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieras sobrevivir. Pero aún así, aquí sigues, atrapada en Helheim.

—Vale, estoy intentando entender, pero no entiendo nada…

—Empezaré del principio —dijo él después de un largo suspiro—. Como te dije, los humanos y faes vivieron un tiempo juntos, bajo unas mismas leyes. Fui durante siglos considerado como un dios, fui un líder. Pero los humanos empezaron a distanciarse, a tener sus propias creencias, su cultura propia, ansias de poder… Y los faes también. Así que hubo un punto en el que acabamos separados en Luces y Sombras, pero no éramos enemigos, no nos odiábamos, solo éramos diferentes. Sin embargo, hubo conflictos, muertes, mucho miedo, la mayoría provocados por los humanos y muchos faes querían acabar con ellos. Creo recordar que con ese sentimiento es como comenzaron nuestras verdaderas indiferencias y por mucho que se trató de evitar, la Gran Guerra Fae llegó como culmen a nuestras disputas. Como te dije, no fui partícipe de ella, estuve más cercano al mundo humano que al fae en esos tiempos, eso hizo que mi influencia y poder entre los faes casi se esfumara, algo que me ayudó luego a recuperarlo una vez la guerra terminó. Llegados a un punto extremo, el Rey Sangriento forzó la paz. No sé exactamente los detalles, lo único que sé es que todos lo querían muerto antes de que firmara el fin de la guerra con su sangre. Cuando la paz se forjó, me convertí en una amenaza para él y me quitó del medio. Siempre jugó para sacar provecho.

—¿Y tú? —dijo Bo dando un paso hacia él—. Torturaste a mi madre durante años.

—Aife trató de traer la guerra de nuevo, merecía morir, pero le perdoné la vida. La mantuve como esclava, eran otros tiempos, todo era distinto. Ella no podía regresar a la sociedad fae, era la rebelde, la que trató de romper la paz, todo el mundo la odiaba y los que no, la temían. ¿Crees que si la hubiera liberado habría tenido una vida? Su propio padre la abandonó, no tenía nada. Tú, por decirlo de alguna manera, fuiste un accidente, pero cuidé de Aife durante su embarazo y lo hice contigo después de que naciste. Te cuidé, estaba dispuesto a criarte con todos los privilegios que merecías, incluso a ofrecerle a Aife la libertad para que mi hija pudiera estar con su madre. Entonces pasó lo que pasó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Los tiempos habían cambiado, la era de los reyes se había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Las Luces y las Sombras se habían consolidado como dos bandos separados que se dividían en territorios y cada uno estaba controlado por un líder: Morrigan y Ash. Las leyes del Rey Sangriento impedían que un bando entrara en contacto con otro, prohibía cualquier relación que pudiera poner en peligro la paz, que pudiera desembocar otro conflicto. Había líderes que no estaban de acuerdo con este cambio, pero tenían demasiado miedo. Había una paz, pero era solo una fachada, detrás de ella no había ninguna paz. Yo no tenía miedo, así que primero impidió que pudiera ser Morrigan, luego vetó mi poder como anciano, pero aunque nunca había mostrado mi potencial, ellos sabían que podía acabar con todos ellos si quería. ¿Por qué crees que Fitzpatrick McCorrigan es tan respetado entre los líderes de las luces y sombras? Porque ayudó a derrotarme, no bajo el seudónimo del Rey Sangriento, eso solo parecía saberlo yo y los pocos faes que habíamos viajado desde Europa a América con él. Había renunciado a sus títulos, pero seguía siendo él. Nobles y ancianos de las sombras se aliaron para ayudarlo, gente que creía amigos, incluso Tamsin, la que fue la más leal a mí una vez, me traicionaron. No fue muy bonito, me resistí bastante y entonces realmente vieron mi potencial. Digamos que en resumidas cuentas acabé aquí, y aquí sigo después de todos estos años.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te crea?

—Quizá necesites a alguien de más confianza que corrobore mi historia. Es viejo, aunque no lo suficiente para haber vivido toda la historia fae, pero al menos la conoce, ¿no es así, Dyson?

Bo casi tembló al escuchar su nombre. Miró en todas direcciones buscándolo y pronto lo vio acercarse a través de la bruma. Cuando él la vio, corrió a su encuentro. El lobo acogió a Bo entre sus brazos y la escuchó sollozar ligeramente entre ellos.

—Está bien, Bo, tranquila —le dijo tratando de calmarla.

La súcubo se separó ligeramente de Dyson y lo miró a los ojos. Él se estremeció al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Dime algo, Dyson, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Lo que ha dicho es cierto —dijo él con el rostro muy serio—, aunque yo no conocía todos los detalles.

—¿En serio, Dyson? ¿No me digas que sabías quién podría ser mi padre y no me lo dijiste?

—Ni Trick ni yo sabíamos quién era tu padre. Pensábamos que Aife había huido de Odín mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en una amenaza. Nunca imaginamos que él pudiera ser tu padre, Bo, eso solo lo sabía Aife. Ella estuvo mucho tiempo en paradero desconocido, no sabíamos qué había hecho ni si seguía cautiva por él.

Bo simplemente dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dyson. Estaba abrumada por todo, pero necesitaba recomponerse lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, no podía. El miedo se empezó a convertir en ira y un extraño fuego pobló su pecho. Sintió sus ojos centellear azules por unos breves momentos. Su lado más oscuro quería salir, pero justo en ese momento, la sensación de los brazos de Dyson alrededor de ella, la calmó momentáneamente.

—Bo —dijo el lobo en voz baja—, tienes que saber que estamos muertos mientras estamos aquí y que solo tu padre puede sacarnos.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No están aquí, deben estar bien.

Bo suspiró algo aliviada, pero no tenía tiempo de sentirse bien. Volvió a levantar el rostro para ver a Dyson.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —le preguntó.

—Él me dijo que veníamos a sacarte de Helheim para llevarte a su palacio, el Valhalla.

—¿Cómo vais a sacarme de aquí?

—No lo sé —confesó él contrariado.

—En verdad es fácil —intervino su padre—. Sé cuál es tu debilidad. Sigues aquí atrapada porque estás dando bandazos entre un lado y otro.

La súcubo miró fijamente a los ojos de su padre mientras Dyson seguía manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo vas a sacarme de Helheim? —le preguntó ella.

—He hecho un trato con Hela, quien gobierna en este plano —contestó— y cuando acabemos, serás capaz de salir de aquí.

Sus ojos azules ya no miraban hacia los suyos, su mirada se perdía en algún punto lejano situado detrás de ellos. Ambos, Dyson y Bo, miraron hacia allí. Una figura se acercaba a ellos entre la bruma. El lobo liberó a Bo y ella dio unos pasos hacia la misteriosa persona que caminaba en su dirección. ¿Qué otra sorpresa tenía preparada para ella?

—Bo —murmuró Dyson preocupado.

Ella esperó en alerta, expectante. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuanto más veía que se acercaba la figura. Pronto vislumbró su rostro con relativa claridad. Bo la miró confusa, sorprendida, llena de terror, y la otra simplemente se detuvo y la observó impávida. La súcubo sintió sus ojos humedecerse y corrió hacia ella. Fue como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando cubrió a Lauren entre sus brazos, supo que esta vez no era una ilusión de Hela, esta vez era real.


	21. La elección

_**NOTA:**__ Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes para Bo y tardé tanto en subirlo porque me costaba escribir algunas partes. Espero que os guste y que me digáis que os ha parecido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome._

* * *

Simplemente se perdió en sus ojos color avellana. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo admiró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su pecho era un volcán de emociones, sin embargo, Lauren la miraba como si estuviera ausente. El gesto calmado de su cara tembló ligeramente cuando Bo comenzó a sollozar en un tono casi inaudible y la súcubo vio un tenue miedo brillar en los ojos de la humana. La fae trató de hablar pero de su garganta solo salió un extraño sonido de ahogo. Estaba feliz de que la tragedia que había vivido en Helheim no hubiera ocurrido y a la vez estaba aterrada de que Lauren estuviera allí.

La doctora cerró los ojos e inspiró aire profundamente. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre los antebrazos de Bo, agarrándolos fuertemente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, la súcubo comprendió por fin lo que significaba Lauren en su vida y quiso decírselo.

—Lo siento mucho, Lauren —dijo en su lugar.

Lauren parpadeó confusa y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente. Ambas se tentaron con sus miradas enjuagadas hasta que fue inevitable sentirse de nuevo. Lauren se dejó caer entre los brazos de Bo. La súcubo la bordeó con ellos y la aferró contra ella aún dudando de que fuera real. La rubia permaneció en silencio escuchando la respiración agitada y entrecortada de la fae durante un rato. Lauren pareció reaccionar cuando una de las lágrimas de Bo cayó por su propio cuello.

—¿Esto es real? ¿Eres real? —murmuró la doctora en voz baja.

Entonces, Bo pareció recordar que se encontraban en Helheim y que Odín las estaba mirando muy fijamente. En ese momento, Dyson llegó por detrás y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la súcubo, mirándola con preocupación al ver a Lauren allí. La doctora levantó la vista y lo miró.

—Dyson, ¿qué es este sitio? —le dijo a él.

El lobo dejó salir el aire pesadamente de su boca sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

—Así que tú eres la humana que ha salvado a los faes en varias ocasiones. Será un honor si entras en el Valhalla —intervino Odín.

Dyson se giró bruscamente hacia él y lo miró de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desprecio. Odín permaneció inmóvil, observándolo seriamente.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes?

—Relájate, lobo. Te dije que veníamos a sacar a Bo de Helheim y eso vamos a hacer.

—¿Y qué hace Lauren aquí? ¿Acaso la has matado? —le gritó.

Inmediatamente, la súcubo liberó a la doctora de su abrazo, pero cuando escuchó a Lauren gemir asustada, la fae tomó su mano temblorosa entre la suya. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron llenos de preocupación. Lauren suspiró y apretó su mano contra la suya.

—Vamos a salir de esta —le dijo en voz baja la súcubo.

—Lo sé —le contestó la otra.

La fae trató de sonreír, pero los músculos de su cara estaban demasiado rígidos por la tensión y el miedo, así que dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, que se encontraba frente a los tres.

—¿Qué es este juego? —habló Bo con cierta ira impregnada en sus palabras.

—Esto no es ningún juego —le contestó Odín con una serenidad que intimidaba.

—Habla claro, Loco —le dijo el lobo casi gruñendo.

—Hacía realmente muchos años que nadie me llamaba así… Pero no importa.

Odín tomó su bastón y lo levantó hacia arriba. Enseguida, un halo de luz salió de él. La luz comenzó a hacerse más densa y de pronto, una lanza dorada se formó.

Lauren sintió la mano de Bo temblar entre la suya y la cubrió con su otra mano tratando de calmarla.

—Gungnir —murmuró Dyson mientras se interponía entre Odín y las dos mujeres.

—Tranquilo, lobo, yo no voy a matar a nadie —dijo él—. El poder del Rey Sangriento se debilita, no queda mucho tiempo para el Ragnarok y solo Bo puede ser quien evite que ocurra. Es por eso que necesito sacarla de Helheim y prepararla para lo que viene.

Bo miró hacia Lauren y liberó su mano de las de ella. Apartó a Dyson hacia un lado, avanzó hasta su padre y se detuvo a una distancia de él relativamente corta. Odín le ofreció la lanza y ella no la aceptó.

—¿Por qué Lauren está aquí? —preguntó con la voz llena de ira.

—Porque Tamsin ha entendido cuál es su lugar y por fin ha cumplido con su deber —le contestó serenamente—. Y no podía hacer esto sin tu humana.

—¿Ella está…? —las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta—. ¿Lauren está muerta también?

—Ninguno de vosotros tres está aún muerto, no del todo. Tienes que entender que no quiero hacerte daño. De todas formas, esto tendrá que pasar más tarde o más temprano.

—¿A qué te estás refiriendo? —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Seré claro. Este amor que sientes por los dos tiene que terminar, es lo que hace que tu naturaleza se acerque a la oscuridad, es lo que no te permite evolucionar como el ser maravilloso que eres y es lo que no te permite salir de Helheim. Toma la lanza de Gungnir, es la única manera.

Bo lo miró dubitativa. Sus ojos azules permanecían fríos e indescifrables. Era imposible saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, ¿quería ayudarla o solo usarla por algún beneficio que aún no había revelado? ¿Por qué había traído a Lauren y a Dyson allí? Tomó la lanza con los dedos temblorosos. Estaba asustada, estaba aterrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel miedo en su piel.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? —preguntó con esfuerzo, intentando que sus palabras no se ahogaran en su garganta.

—Ha llegado la hora de que tomes la elección más trascendental de tu vida. Si no eliges, los tres seréis condenados.

—¿A qué te refieres con elegir? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Con la lanza de Gungnir —Odín se detuvo un momento mientras bajaba la vista hacia el suelo brevemente para luego volverla a levantar y mirar fijamente a su hija— tienes que matar a uno de los dos para ofrecérselo como sacrificio a Hela.

—¿Cómo? —gritó la súcubo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su padre frunció el ceño y suspiró mientras retiraba la mirada de la de su hija. Bo agitó la cabeza tratando de comprender.

—Es la condición de Hela. Lo… lo siento —concluyó Odín con dificultad.

—No —dijo Bo con la voz quebrada—. No —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Tiene que haber otra forma… Dime que hay otra forma.

—Tienes que elegir a uno de los dos, esa fue su condición.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

Bo sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Su mente dejó de pensar y su visión se volvió borrosa. Ni siquiera oía lo que le decía Odín. Esto tenía que ser otra ilusión de Hela, esto no podía ser real…

—Bo —escuchó decir a Dyson.

Ella se giró lentamente hasta poder verlo. Esperó a que continuara lo que quería decirle, pero Dyson se quedó sin palabras. La fae dirigió su mirada hacia Lauren, ella permanecía en silencio también, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. No podía hacer semejante locura. No podía. No podía. No podía.

—No puedes obligarla a hacer eso —le dijo Dyson a Odín.

—Claro que no, pero entonces los tres os quedaréis aquí. No puedo negociar nada más con Hela. Ella quería a los dos y al final solo se conformó con uno, pero no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si no eliges a ninguno, os quedaréis encerrados en Helheim, y ya habéis visto cómo es. Yo…

Bo se abalanzó contra su padre sujetando la lanza hacia delante con ambas manos. La alzó hacia él con un grito sonoro, pero fue como atravesar una sombra. Un sonido lastimero de impotencia y derrota salió de la boca de la súcubo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Odín retrocedió dándole la espalda y Bo sintió las manos de Dyson en sus hombros. La fae se levantó con ayuda de la lanza y apartó al lobo de su lado. Él se quedó mirando hacia ella sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Bo caminó varios pasos alejándose de él. Dyson sintió la necesidad de que tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que impedir esto, debía de haber otra forma, pero tenía que pensarla rápido, tenía que ayudar a Bo. Levantó la vista, nervioso, y vio cómo Lauren se acercaba lentamente a la súcubo.

La doctora permaneció cerca de Bo mientras ésta le daba la espalda. Estuvo a su lado en silencio hasta que la fae se percató de su presencia, entonces, se volteó lentamente hasta ver su cara. Lauren la miraba con sus ojos color de avellana fijamente, con un gesto impasible en su rostro, con una aparente calma que tranquilizó ligeramente a Bo. Ambas se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato. Por las mejillas de la súcubo rodaban lágrimas silenciosas que eran difíciles de detener, pero Lauren permanecía en aparente calma.

—Bo —le dijo tomando sus manos—, cariño, escúchame.

—No —la interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor, sabemos perfectamente que lo nuestro es efímero. Tú eres fae y yo humana, envejeceré y moriré. Nunca podré darte lo que necesitas, siempre tendrás que alimentarte de otros, llegará un punto en el que me volveré una carga para ti y luego estarás sola y entenderás que este día tenías que haber elegido a Dyson.

—No, no sigas hablando, por favor…

—Al menos nos tendrás a uno de los dos y yo sé que él cuidará de ti.

—¡No! —gritó separándose de ella—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No me pidas que haga eso!

—Bo —Lauren luchó ferozmente para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos sin su permiso—, yo sé que lo amas, lo vi aquel día en tu Amanecer.

La súcubo negó con la cabeza mientras gritaba que no podía hacerlo. Lauren trataba de acercarse, pero la fae rehuía de ella.

—No seas egoísta, Bo —dijo la doctora tratando que su angustia no quebrara sus palabras—. No puedes tenernos a los dos y lo sabes. Moriré en algunos años, qué más da que sea ahora, para salvaros.

—¡No la escuches, Bo! —le gritó Dyson—. He vivido casi mil años, no tengo más nada que perder. Solo te tengo a ti, Bo, y si no salvas a Lauren, estarás lamentándolo el resto de tu eternidad y jamás serás feliz. Yo he vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir, tanto como persona como lobo. Sé que con ella podrás superar esto, ella te hizo más feliz que yo —dijo con cierta melancolía en sus últimas palabras.

—Dyson, no hagas esto —lo interrumpió Lauren—, sabes que tengo razón. No existe un futuro verdadero para nosotras. Los tres sabemos eso, basta de negarlo y de no ser realistas. Será doloroso al principio, pero más adelante podéis ser felices juntos. Tenéis casi una eternidad para superarlo.

—¡NO! ¡Callaos los dos! —chilló Bo mientras retrocedía—. ¡Eres mi padre! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Quiero salvarte, pequeña —dijo él mirándola—. Esto es lo único que me ha ofrecido Hela. No tienes otra elección, lo siento.

—¿Y dónde está esa zorra? ¡Qué se muestre!

—Bo, no la subestimes. Ahora estamos en su reino, puede poner en peligro la vida de los tres si quiere. Esto te salvará de tu oscuridad. Podrás ser la fae poderosa que realmente eres.

—¡Nunca pedí esto! —gritó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. ¡No quiero a los faes! ¡Nunca quise a los faes! ¡No quiero ser poderosa! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

—¿Yo? ¿Me culpas a mí? ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu abuelo nada de esto estuviera pasando! Los faes que han muerto por estar con los del otro bando, con humanos… ahora todos estarían vivos. Esto jamás hubiera pasado y tú nunca habrías tenido que pasar por esto.

—¡No trates de culpar a nadie! —le incriminó el lobo—. Eres tú quien quiere a Bo y quien la trajo aquí.

Bo volvió a mirar hacia Lauren y Dyson. El lobo la miró con un gesto que le pareció miedo y la doctora permanecía cabizbaja, sin dejar ver lo que sentía.

—Bo… —le habló Lauren con dificultad y sin atreverse a mirarla—. Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, tú me trajiste una felicidad que nunca había sentido y lo que vivimos juntas fue lo más hermoso que me pasó jamás —Lauren tuvo que detenerse un momento porque sus palabras comenzaban a atragantarse en su garganta—. Y yo estoy orgullosa de eso, de nosotras —la humana por fin levantó la vista hacia la de Bo y su corazón casi deja de latir cuando vio su rostro roto y sus ojos oscuros y hermosos rojos de llorar—. Y creo que nunca voy a amar a nadie como te he amado a ti y como te sigo amando. Así que me iré feliz, inmensamente feliz de haberte conocido y agradecida por dejarme entrar en tu vida.

Y Lauren no pudo seguir hablando, no sin echarse a llorar en frente de Bo, y no quería hacerlo, porque la súcubo debía de elegirla a ella e irse con Dyson. No podían firmar un futuro juntas que tenía fecha de caducidad. Aquello las acabaría matando, igual que el hecho de que ella era súcubo, de que no podía sobrevivir con una sola persona, y menos si era humana. Dolía, vaya que si dolía admitirlo, pero esa era la verdad.

Bo ya no podía hablar, ni moverse, ni pensar… Lauren estaba a punto de derrumbarse y casi temblaba ligeramente. Así que fue el lobo el que tomó la iniciativa:

—¡Bo! —le gritó mientras se acercó a ella—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

El lobo agarró la lanza de Gungnir que aún Bo sujetaba con fuerza, se arrodilló frente a ella y llevó la punta del arma a su pecho.

—Vamos, Bo, hazlo —le dijo—. Esta es la decisión que debes tomar.

La súcubo lo miró perpleja. La lanza temblaba entre sus manos mientras la sujetaba sobre su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces y sintió un fuego de ira recorrer sus entrañas. Entonces, la bestia se apoderó de ella. Sus ojos se elevaron como dos llamaradas azules y se encontraron con los de Lauren. Algo en su interior se agitó, sintió un hormigueo por su cuerpo y su mirada furiosa bajó hasta el rostro del lobo que pedía que terminase de una vez. La fae sintió la presión de la piel de Dyson sobre la punta del arma. Bo sacudió su cabeza aterrada, retiró el arma del pecho de él y la alzó hacia ella. La lanza atravesó con dificultad su vientre. Sintió su propia carne rasgarse, sus propias manos cubrirse de su sangre caliente. Gritó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para vencer la resistencia que ofrecían sus propios músculos y entrañas.

—¡No! —gritó Dyson acercándose a ella—. ¡Lauren, haz algo!

Sin embargo, Lauren permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba la boca de Bo escupir sangre y su cuerpo caer al suelo. Sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, pero su interior permaneció gélido, igual que ella, inmóvil, mientras Dyson tomó con desesperación el cuerpo de Bo entre sus brazos. No podía moverse, sentía como si alguien la estuviera agarrando y la empujara hacia atrás, alejándola de allí.

«Vuelve, Lauren, ven conmigo», escuchó en su cabeza. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar, pero en aquel momento no supo de quién se trataba.

—¡Lauren! —chilló Dyson mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. ¡Lauren! —volvió a gritar mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de Bo entre sus brazos.

Pero Lauren continuó alejándose de allí, hasta que al final, el lobo no logró alcanzar a verla. Dyson dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia Odín.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Él no le respondió. Observaba el cuerpo de su hija sin vida en los brazos del lobo. Ysabeau había optado por suicidarse antes de elegir entre uno de sus dos amantes. Hela lo había engañado.

—¡Muéstrate, vieja bruja! —gritó Odín furioso y la mujer se apareció casi al instante entre la bruma.

—Te hago un favor y este es el trato que recibo por ello —apenas se podía ver su silueta, ella nunca mostraba su rostro.

—¡Me engañaste!

—No, te dije que ese lobo y esa humana la retenían entre el camino de su naturaleza y su humanidad, que no podría salir de aquí hasta que definiera su propio camino.

—Y le di la lanza de Gungnir para acabara con la vida de uno de los dos.

Hela observó con detenimiento cómo la lanza atravesaba el vientre de la súcubo y cómo el lobo desconsolado lloraba por ella mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Y eligió, pero algo más de lo que le propusiste.

—¡No puedes quedarte con ella! ¡No puede morir!

—El gran Odín subestima el poder de su propia hija. Recuerda lo que los nórdicos versaban: Gungnir, aquella que da la vida, la muerte o el poder. ¿Es que acaso ella no es tu hija, no tiene tu poder?

Él la miró entendiendo sus palabras. Ella sonrió cuando supo que por fin se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno, ahora me quedaré con uno de los dos, tal como acordamos.

—El lobo ha conseguido llegar al Valhalla, se merece estar allí. Puedes quedarte con la humana.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa más grande aún.


	22. La misión

_**NOTAS:**__ el capítulo no iba a ser tan largo como resultó ser al final, pero añadí algunas escenas extras, por eso tardó un poco más en salir. Como siempre agradezco vuestra lectura y sobre todo los comentarios, es lo más que necesito. Aviso que los siguientes capítulos se volverán un poco "turbios", lo aviso temprano para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Antalya estaba más cerca, cada vez más cerca. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tratar de besarla. Tamsin sujetaba un vaso con una mano y sorbía el licor que contenía. Sus ojos verdes seguían los movimientos de la otra que se impacientaba por el rechazo que le mostraba. Estaban en el apartamento de Antalya. Ésta quería celebrar que Tamsin hubiera cumplido por fin con su misión. Aún no le había revelado de qué se trataba, pero sabía que lo había hecho y ahora Tamsin volvía a ser aquella valquiria que ella recordaba. La rubia se levantó del sofá en la que estaban sentadas y caminó hacia la cocina, que compartía espacio junto al pequeño salón. La otra valquiria la siguió.

—¿Buscas algo? —le preguntó a la rubia cuando la vio abriendo los cajones de la encimera.

—Quería preguntarte algo muy importante ahora que volvemos a estar como antes —le dijo sin mirarla.

—Claro —le dijo cruzando los brazos y permaneciendo detrás de ella.

—¿Me harías un favor? —preguntó dejando de buscar en los cajones pero sin mirarla aún.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Podrías darle un mensaje a Odín?

Antalya frunció el ceño y la observó con intriga.

—Tú ya sabes que no podemos comunicarnos con él desde aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo sé —le respondió Tamsin girando la cabeza levemente hacia a ella y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo haga?

Antes de que incluso viera la sonrisa de la rubia en su boca, Tamsin se giró y brincó hacia ella. Primero no sintió nada, pero cuando Tamsin inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo, un dolor punzante se produjo en su vientre.

—Ya sé cuál es la única forma de hablar directamente con él, no creas que no lo sé —le susurró Tamsin.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de que lo que buscaba su compañera era uno de sus cuchillos de cocina.

—No —dijo con esfuerzo Antalya—. No tienes por qué hacer esto… Él te perdonó.

—Pero yo a él no —Tamsin apretó más el cuchillo dentro de su barriga y esa acción la siguió un grito de dolor de la otra—. Quizá vosotras habéis aceptado todo lo que hizo, pero yo no, no después de que destruyera completamente mi vida por sus propios beneficios.

—No lo entiendes —susurró con esfuerzo.

—Sí que lo entiendo y tenías razón en que nosotras solo podemos servir, porque él nos hizo así. Ahora estoy luchando, como tú me dijiste. Así que cuando mueras y vuelvas de nuevo al Valhalla, dile que tengo una nueva reina a la que servir y que se puede ir al infierno, él y sus malditas misiones.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Tamsin sacó el arma del vientre y lo llevó al cuello. El cuchillo no estaba demasiado afilado y le costó más trabajo de lo normal atravesar la carne de Antalya. Pudo clavarlo, pero apenas logró moverlo a través de los tendones y la tráquea. Igualmente, en unos minutos, la pelirroja se había ahogado con su propia sangre.

Tamsin se sentó a su lado con un gesto serio en su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar el sudor, aunque no se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue mancharla de sangre. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaba de nuevo cubierta de ese líquido rojizo. Suspiró y trató de limpiar sus manos en la blusa de Antalya. Observó que en su rostro aún seguía dibujado un gesto de dolor. Tamsin llevó sus dedos a su cara y bajó sus párpados con las yemas. Luego, agarró el mango del cuchillo, todavía enterrado en el cuello de su compañera, y tiró de él hacia arriba sacándolo de allí.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Que nuestras hermanas te guíen hacia el Valhalla.

Con estas palabras se levantó y se quitó la ropa. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. El agua estaba fría, pero apenas le dio importancia. Trató de limpiarse la sangre de la piel lo más rápido posible. Raspó con fuerza las manchas con las uñas y no pudo evitar que su mente recordara a Lauren. Apoyó las manos en la pared mientras el agua fría golpeaba su cabeza y bajaba en chorros hacia el sumidero. Necesitaba darse prisa, no podía dejar que la embargara la culpa, no ahora.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha. En un armario pequeño del baño, encontró una toalla. Cuando salió de allí, observó de reojo el cuerpo de Antalya, tendido en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre. Tamsin sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando recordó el cuerpo de Lauren en las mismas circunstancias. Apartó la vista de allí y enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado. Caminó hasta la habitación y buscó en el armario alguna ropa que le sirviera.

Una vez vestida, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Kenzi. Casi al instante de escuchar su voz al otro lado, le habló:

—¿Recuerdas aquello en lo que me tenías que ayudar y de lo que no podías preguntar? Pues es ahora. Necesito que vengas a buscarme, tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Tamsin apenas dejó que se quejara, le dio la dirección en donde estaba y colgó el teléfono. Estuvo un rato en la habitación, sentada en la cama. Pensó en echarse atrás, asustada de que nada funcionara, de que todo fuera a ser un error que pagaría con creces. No podía dejar de pensar en que probablemente condenaría la vida de Dyson, pero esta era su batalla personal contra Odín, ya era muy tarde para detenerse. Tamsin se levantó decidida y salió de la habitación. Dirigió su mirada hacia el salón. El cuerpo de Antalya seguía allí, aún no había sido reclamado en Helheim. La valquiria llevó varias toallas y mantas y cubrió el charco de sangre y el cadáver.

Cuando Kenzi llegó con el camaro amarillo de Bo, Tamsin estaba esperando por ella sentada en los escalones de entrada de la fachada del edificio donde vivía Antalya.

—Eh, rubia, ¿necesites que te lleven a algún sitio? —preguntó Kenzi desde el interior del coche.

Su comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Tamsin. La fae se puso en pie y caminó hacia el vehículo.

—Necesito que me dejes conducir —le dijo cuando se acercó a la puerta.

A regañadientes, Kenzi permitió que la valquiria condujera. La morena la miró desde el asiento del copiloto con desconfianza. Tamsin le devolvió la mirada con un gesto serio que revelaba pocas emociones.

—¿No vas a decirme qué vamos a hacer? ¿Al menos si voy a morir? —le preguntó Kenzi tratando de aliviar la tensión que empezaba a ser latente entre ellas.

La fae no contestó. Arrancó el motor del coche y condujo durante varias calles sin decir nada.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar Kenzi—, si eres una psicópata sexual es el momento de que lo confieses, cuando aún puedo tirarme con el coche en marcha.

—Y si tú quieres que hablemos de sexo, al lugar uno siempre se adapta, pero creo que no es el momento.

—Y yo pensado que había tenido la suerte de que habías perdido el habla —bromeó Kenzi.

—¿Perdona? Tú eres la que nunca puede permanecer ni un segundo en silencio. Me pones de los nervios.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿podrías explicarme qué vamos a hacer? ¿Unos detalles vagos al menos?

—Vamos al apartamento de Lauren.

—Oh —exclamó Kenzi—, ¿hablaste con la Ash?

—Mmm —Tamsin dudó un momento—. No. Igualmente vamos a sacarla de la prisión en que la mantienen las Luces.

—Tía, ¿no crees que eso es un poco peligroso? Hablamos de la Ash, ¿vale? Esa bruja petulante, de tacones de aguja y rímel de marca con ansias de matar.

—¿Y qué? No es algo que dos chicas sexys como nosotras no puedan manejar.

—Oh, ¿así que dices que soy sexy?

Tamsin se echó a reír y no dijo más nada. Miró al reloj de pulsera de su muñeca y su gesto volvió a ser serio.

—Esperemos que este cacharro no explote —dijo la valquiria mientras comenzó a acelerar.

Kenzi se agarró al asiento intentando luchar contra el balanceo violento a la que era sometida por la repentina conducción temeraria de la fae.

—Creí que íbamos a salvar a Lauren, no a matarnos en el intento —le dijo casi cerrando los ojos cuando la fae esquivó un camión que casi impacta contra ellas.

—El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, no seas gallina.

—No es por ser gallina, es que aprecio mucho mi vida, ¿sabes? Y me gustaría conservarla el mayor tiempo posible.

Tamsin la miró con una sonrisa arrogante. Kenzi volteó la cabeza hacia ella. La sonrisa de la fae se borró y solo quedaron sus ojos contra los suyos. Malditos indescifrables ojos verdes que querían asustarla.

—Valquiria, ya que no reduces la velocidad, al menos pon los ojos en la carretera, no en mí.

—Perdona —dijo Tamsin retirando la vista hacia la carretera—, me lo pones difícil.

Kenzi no sabía si echarse a reír y darle un golpe a la valquiria. Prefirió recordar algún rezo en el que entretenerse mientras llegaban a su destino, porque si ponía atención a las barbaridades que Tamsin estaba cometiendo en la carretera, posiblemente sufriera algún tipo de infarto. Por supuesto, mantener una conversación con ella era imposible, no sin que la ruborizara con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Era difícil tratar con ella. Por suerte, antes de lo que creyó, la fae detuvo el coche y vieron la fachada del edificio donde vivía Lauren.

—Entonces cuál es plan para entrar —dijo Kenzi ansiosa.

—Correr y esperar que los guardias sigan inconscientes —contestó la valquiria abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Y ¿por qué los guardias deberían de estar inconscientes?

—Recuerdas que no podías preguntar, ¿verdad? Pues eso, vamos.

Las dos se bajaron en carrera. Ciertamente, no había nadie vigilando. Kenzi vio a algunos guardias tirados por el piso. Se estremeció, sabía que había sido Tamsin la que lo había hecho.

Llegaron sin dificultad hasta la puerta de Lauren. El corazón de Kenzi latía muy rápido. Realmente estaba tratando de confiar en Tamsin con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de lo que sabía.

—Más vale que estés lista para ver lo que hay detrás de esta puerta —le dijo Tamsin sin mirarla y dándole la espalda.

La valquiria empujó la puerta de la doctora con un hombro y entró casi de un salto.

—Sigue aquí, menos mal —le oyó decir ya dentro.

Cuando Kenzi llegó al umbral de la puerta y descubrió el cuerpo de Lauren en el suelo, pálido, rígido y con una mancha oscura en el vientre que empapaba el suelo de sangre, permaneció inmóvil allí sin apenas poder respirar. No salieron palabras de su boca, pero su cuerpo se agitó con una ira y algo más que no le dio tiempo a averiguar. Alzó las manos hacia Tamsin y un rayo de luz, que salió de ellas, golpeó a la valquiria lanzándola hasta casi el otro lado de la sala y llevándose consigo la mesa de cristal que había frente al sofá de Lauren. Fue más grande la sorpresa que el dolor de los vidrios clavados por su brazo y pierna. Tamsin se puso en pie observando a Kenzi en alerta.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le inquirió la valquiria.

Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a brillar amarillos y por sus manos salieron halos de luces blancos que subían por sus brazos y volvían a bajar.

—Sé lo que parece esto, Kenzi —dijo tratando de calmarla—, pero por favor, debes confiar en mí.

—Me has estado mintiendo. Sé que fuiste a hablar con la Ash, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Crees que soy solo una humana estúpida que puedes usar en tu beneficio? Te seguí hace unas horas hasta aquí y vi el reguero de cuerpos que dejaste a tu paso, pero… pero nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto. Dios, qué idiota fui al confiar en ti.

—Este no es el momento de…

Kenzi se movió a una velocidad sobrenatural. Tamsin sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando el puño de la morena golpeó su cara. Se tambaleó por el impacto, pero recuperó el equilibrio rápido y volvió a mirarla.

—No hay tiempo para esto —le dijo con toda la calma que pudo.

—¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez! ¿A qué estás jugando?

Kenzi estaba casi fuera de sí, totalmente desesperada. Trató de golpear de nuevo a la valquiria pero ésta esquivó el ataque con un movimiento rápido hacia un lado. Kenzi volvió a lanzar varios rayos contra Tamsin, que los logró evitar gracias a sus reflejos. En cuanto sintió que la morena bajaba un poco la guardia, la embistió con su cuerpo y la tiró al suelo. Pero la humana, aunque estaba empezando a dudar de que fuera humana, se levantó con un salto y alzó su mano envuelta de un halo de luz hacia su cara de forma amenazante.

—¡Para de una vez! —gritó Tamsin—. ¡Maté a Lauren! ¿Vale? ¡No tenía otra elección, si no lo hubiera hecho Dyson habría muerto porque debía de cumplir la misión de Odín!

—¿Qué? —respondió bajando las manos.

—Odín es quién se llevó a Bo y Dyson, y Lauren seguramente ahora estará con ellos. Él quería que matara a Lauren, quizá para manipular a Bo, no estoy segura. Lo que sé es que si no trato de traerla ahora, su cuerpo se irá con ellos y será imposible que vuelva.

—¿Traerla? ¿Cómo? —dijo Kenzi sacudiendo la cabeza confundida.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó Tamsin señalando hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la doctora y la otra le respondió asintiendo, no muy segura.

La fae se arrodilló junto a Lauren, tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo levantó ligeramente. Se acercó a su cara y en voz muy baja le dijo:

—Vuelve, Lauren, ven conmigo.

Kenzi observó cómo el cuerpo de la doctora dio un espasmo. La valquiria levantó la mirada buscando que la morena creyera ahora en ella. Tamsin comprobó con alivio que los ojos de la gótica volvían a ser los grises de siempre. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la humana? No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —le preguntó la fae.

Kenzi asintió y se acercó a ella. Simplemente la miró esperando a que le dijera cómo.

—Bien, ayúdame a subir su cuerpo hasta la habitación —le indicó la valquiria.

Ambas tomaron el cuerpo de Lauren por debajo de los brazos y lo cargaron hasta el piso de arriba con mucho cuidado.

—Tu labio se está hinchando —dijo Kenzi antes de entrar en la habitación de la doctora—, lo siento.

—Me merezco más que eso.

—No hace falta que me lo jures, pero tienes suerte de que no soy una mujer muy violenta.

—Bueno, para no ser violenta tengo un montón de cristales incrustados en el brazo y la pierna.

—Lo siento por eso también.

—Bueno, tu ceja está sangrando.

Dejaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Lauren sobre la cama y se miraron de nuevo.

—¿Estamos en paz? —preguntó Kenzi.

—Ni de coña.

—Bien —sonrió la morena—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Tengo que viajar hasta donde está su espíritu, esencia o como quieras llamarlo —Tamsin comenzó a quitarse los trozos de vidrio que tenía clavados en su piel.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Kenzi acercándose a ella—. ¿Cómo puedes viajar hasta dónde está?

—Bueno, su cuerpo está aún aquí, así que puedo usarlo para llegar hasta donde se haya ido lo demás de ella.

—Whoa, ¿puedes hacer eso? —le preguntó tirando de uno de los trozos de cristal.

—No es nada bonito, en verdad, y tiene consecuencias.

—¿Son malas?

—Bueno, yo tendré recuerdos suyos y ella tendrá recuerdos míos.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Kenzi sacando el último trozo de vidrio que vio—. Así que, ¿tú tendrás en su cabeza todo lo que ella guarda en su cerebro y ella todo lo tuyo?

—Bueno, durante algún tiempo, luego iremos olvidando detalles, como cuando te despiertas después de un sueño, que lo recuerdas vagamente hasta que se te olvida, aunque pueden quedar cosas.

—Es una mierda muy importante. Dime qué necesitas que haga.

—Necesito que mientras yo me encargo de ella, traigas varias cosas —Tamsin le entregó una nota con una lista de varios objetos y unas llaves—. Esas llaves son de mi taquilla en la comisaría. No creo que tengas problema para colarte allí. En ella encontrarás alguna de las cosas de esa lista, también tengo algo de dinero guardado para las demás cosas. Cuando vuelvas, permanece alejada de esta habitación, ¿vale? Lo que voy a hacer es algo muy delicado y si algo falla perderemos a Lauren. La perderemos para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Vale, sí, no hay problema con eso —le respondió guardando la nota y las llaves en un bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Tamsin se sorprendió de la pregunta y frunció el ceño pensando que había escuchado mal, pero Kenzi permaneció esperando su respuesta.

—Yo… —la valquiria tragó saliva y retiró la mirada de la de Kenzi—. Estaré bien.

—Pero…

—Vete ya, Kenzi.

La fae la empujó hacia fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Lauren. Debía darse prisa.

#

Lauren quería correr hacia Bo y Dyson, pero seguía alejándose. Ya casi no podía verlos, solo alcanzaba a ver unas siluetas difuminadas entre la bruma. Sintió la presión de algo que tiraba de ella y cuando bajó la vista, vio unos brazos que bordeaban su vientre y que la agarraban desde atrás. Entonces, sintió la presencia de un cuerpo junto a su espalda y de una respiración cerca de su nuca. La doctora giró la cabeza para poder ver de quién se trataba, pero solo vio unos cabellos rubios que ondearon hacia su rostro.

—Te tengo… —le susurró la persona que la sostenía.

—¿Tamsin? —dijo Lauren confusa.

—Volvamos a casa.

—No, tenemos que ir a por Bo —le respondió tratando de oponerse a su fuerza.

—Su cuerpo ya ha abandonado nuestro plano, aquí no podemos hacer nada por ella.

—No puedo irme sin Bo —le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te estoy perdiendo, Lauren, tienes que venir conmigo…

Una sombra se movió entre la bruma frente a la doctora. Tamsin desvío su mirada hasta allí y observó cómo una silueta se postraba frente a las dos rubias y se quedaba quieta durante un instante. De pronto, una mano se abalanzó hacia Lauren y agarró el brazo de la doctora. Tamsin tiró hacia atrás, pero la fuerza con la que la mano retenía a Lauren parecía mayor.

—Esto es inútil, valquiria, solo conseguirás morir, la humana es mía —escucharon decir a la sombra. Era una voz ronca y grave, pero parecía de mujer.

—Lauren, lucha ¡por favor! —gritó Tamsin tratando de separarla de aquella sombra— ¡Bo te necesita, no puedes morir!

—No puedo —dijo la doctora mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Sí, puedes. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, más de lo que muchos creen. Después de todo lo que has peleado, no puedes rendirte ahora.

—No la escuches, humana, tú vida está acabada. Jamás superarás el amor que sientes por esa súcubo y nunca podréis estar juntas. ¿Qué pasará cuando tu cuerpo no pueda satisfacerla? ¿Estás dispuesta a dormir en una cama vacía mientras ella se está acostando con otros? Por supuesto que no. Amarrarás a la súcubo a estar contigo por pena, hasta que mueras y ella volverá a los brazos de ese lobo que es a quien realmente ama, ¿no vistes que no fue capaz de matarlo por ti, después de todo lo que le dijiste? Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirte que te quería. Ella solo siente pena por ti y tú eres egoísta al amarla. Egoísta e idiota.

—¡Cállate, Hela! —gritó Tamsin reconociendo quién era la sombra—. Lauren, no la escuches, si algo puedo jurarte es que Bo te ama con toda su alma. Hela solo trata de confundirte.

—Tú sabes, valquiria, —volvió a intervenir Hela— que Odín siempre se sale con la suya. Deberías de desistir en esta lucha. No tienes la fuerza suficiente. Aunque consigas llevártela, morirás de todas formas y nada de esto te devolverá a Sigurd.

Lauren sintió los brazos de Tamsin temblar cuando Hela pronunció ese nombre. El agarre de sus brazos contra su vientre se debilitó. Ese era el momento para liberarse de ella. Pero la valquiria volvió a hablar:

—Por favor —escuchó su voz quebrada en su oído—. No eres una cobarde, no te rindas ahora. No dejes que ellos ganen.

Había una guerra en el interior de la cabeza de Lauren. Quería pensar, pero todo lo que podía alcanzar a ver en su mente era el rostro impávido de Bo que la miraba. La doctora cerró los ojos capturando esa esencia. Vio cómo la súcubo se acercaba a ella y, con una sonrisa impecable, le ofrecía su mano en silencio. «Ven conmigo, cariño, estoy esperando a que vengas a por mí», le escuchó decir. «Te necesito aquí conmigo. Ven. Necesito decirte lo mucho que te amo». Lauren abrió con frenesí sus ojos y con su mano libre agarró uno de los brazos con el que la valquiria bordeaba su vientre.

—Tenemos que salvar a Bo —le dijo a la fae con determinación—. Tú y yo, Tamsin.

Ambas hicieron fuerza y se movieron en la dirección opuesta de Hela. Lauren sintió cómo los dedos de la sombra se resbalaban por su brazo y la liberaban. Entonces, el cuerpo de Tamsin la cubrió y lo último que escuchó fue su grito entre la luz cegadora que pobló todo el espacio.

#

Kenzi corrió cuando escuchó a alguien gritar en el piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras a trompicones y lo primero que se encontró, fue a Tamsin tirada en el suelo del pasillo, acostada de lado en posición fetal. La valquiria tenía el rostro escondido detrás de las rodillas y sus manos se aferraban a ellas desesperadas. La morena por un instante se vio paralizada sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando escuchó su ligero llanto, se acercó lentamente a ella y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Tamsin? —dijo casi en un susurro.

La fae no le contestó. Kenzi llevó su mano hacia el brazo de Tamsin y cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel, simplemente se asustó. Estaba helada. La morena sacudió a la valquiria pensando que estaba muerta. Con terror observó cómo ella levantó ligeramente su cabeza y unos ojos negros la miraron. Kenzi sintió un hormigueo que subió desde la boca de su estómago y su corazón se aceleró más, casi escuchaba sus latidos frenéticamente en su pecho. Sus manos seguían clavadas en los hombros de la valquiria y la frialdad de su piel pasaba a sus dedos inundándola con una extraña sensación que trajo lágrimas a sus propios ojos. Los párpados de Tamsin estaban oscuros y su cara muy pálida. El rostro de la valquiria estaba invadido de una desolación y dolor que llenó de nerviosismo y miedo a la otra. Kenzi no dudó ni un segundo en acogerla entre sus brazos.

—Me estás asustando —le dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras la abrazaba.

El cuerpo de la valquiria comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos y la morena no podía sino pensar lo peor.

—¿Lauren? —fue lo único que logró decirle a la rubia.

—Bien —le escuchó decir apenas con un hilo de voz.

La morena suspiró con cierto alivio mientras apretaba más el frío cuerpo de Tamsin junto al suyo. Kenzi dejó que su frente cayera sobre la cabeza de la valquiria. Las manos de la fae bordearon la cintura de la gótica con ansia y desesperación. De pronto, un grito lastimero salió de la garganta de Tamsin y Kenzi se aferró más a ella comenzando a temblar también. La morena mantuvo el cuerpo de la valquiria junto al suyo casi en silencio, aunque no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran en carrera de sus ojos y que en su pecho la ansiedad y la angustia tomaran el control. La valquiria sollozaba débilmente entre sus brazos, buscando un consuelo que no podía calmarla. Ambas estuvieron así durante un largo rato. Fue Tamsin quién se separó de ella y con el rostro repleto de lágrimas la miró. Sus ojos negros, enrojecidos por el llanto, provocaron un ligero escalofrío en Kenzi, aunque ésta se preocupó más por el fino hilo de sangre que bajaba por la nariz de la fae.

—Tienes que ayudar a Lauren —le dijo con una voz ronca y áspera—, darle los sedantes que te mandé a buscar, antes de que se despierte.

—¿Es necesario? —Kenzi apenas podía articular palabra alguna sin ahogarse con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Tamsin se llevó los dedos a las sienes y trazó círculos en ella tratando de concentrarse. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y en los oídos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras maldijo algo en otro idioma que Kenzi no supo reconocer. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Entonces, volvió a encontrarse con los ojos grises que la miraban intensamente llenos de preocupación y miedo. Con mucho esfuerzo agarró ambas manos de la gótica.

—He vivido miles de años, muchos ciclos de vida, he muerto tantas veces y he matado mucho más. He perdido gente, gente muy cercana, yo… —las palabras de Tamsin se quedaron atascadas en su garganta—. Cuando Lauren se despierte con todo eso en su cabeza, le provocará un shock tan grande que podría matarla.

Kenzi la miró con atención. Tomó aire tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. Observar el aspecto demacrado de Tamsin no ayuda en ello. Si no fuera porque sus dedos helados estaban entre los suyos y porque ella misma le hablaba, juraría que estaba viendo un cadáver. La gótica separó sus manos de las de la valquiria y las llevó a su rostro pálido y frío. Con sus dedos apartó con cuidado las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. Tamsin rehuyó e hizo un ademán de ponerse en pie. Kenzi la agarró rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Hace poco traje a una persona de un coma —le habló Tamsin con apenas un hilo de voz y tratando de evitar el contacto físico que Kenzi le ofrecía— y me rogó que la matara, así que ve a darle eso a Lauren, por favor.

Apenas dijo eso, se apoyó exhausta en la pared llevándose la mano al pecho. Había algo dentro que le dolía, que le ardía como un fuego que se extendía a través de sus entrañas, algo que se unía con su propio sufrimiento, pero que no era de ella. Kenzi se le acercó con preocupación y la valquiria tuvo que empujarla para que la dejara en paz y fuera a ayudar a la doctora. Tamsin se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a la pared al suelo. Lo último que vio fue a Kenzi correr a la habitación donde estaba Lauren, luego, todo se volvió oscuro.


	23. Recuerdos

_**NOTAS**__: Disculpen la demora. Este capítulo contiene el contenido de casi tres capítulos, espero que eso pueda compensarlo y como siempre agradezco vuestra lectura y vuestros comentarios. Es un capítulo un poco más tranquilo que los últimos._

* * *

Aela estampó su puño sobre la mesa con furia. Sintió sus nudillos estremecerse de dolor, pero ella no mostró molestia ninguna en su rostro. Sus ojos se fijaron fríamente en los del anciano fae que se encontraba frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

—Por más que des golpes, no vas a conseguir que los demás ancianos se reúnan con las Sombras —le dijo el hombre serenamente.

—¿Crees que esto es una maldita broma? No es momento de ponerse rencorosos, necesitamos hacer un comité de emergencia, o ¿qué parte de «tenemos un traidor entre los faes pasando información a una agencia de inteligencia humana» no entendiste?

—Necesitamos hechos más concretos, no podemos arriesgarnos…

—No, no sigas por ese camino —le dijo en forma de advertencia antes de que acabara la frase.

—Escucha atentamente, los sombras están inestables, pronto Evony volverá a ser la Morrigan, todos dan por hecho que será así, y ninguno de los ancianos de la Luz está dispuesto a negociar o tan siquiera a reunirse con esa mujer.

—¿Queréis hechos? Cuando esto se sepa y los faes quieran cargar contra los humanos, ahí tendrás tus hechos.

—Aela…

—Soy tu Ash —lo interrumpió.

—Ash —corrigió—, trataré de hablar con los demás ancianos, pero si quieres mi consejo…

—No quiero tu consejo, ¡lárgate de aquí!

El anciano fae quiso contestarle, pero decidió que era mejor ignorar su falta de respeto e irse. Y así hizo. En cuanto salió del despacho, Aela se dejó caer en su silla. La arconte apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y colocó su frente sobre sus manos. Con la cabeza mirando hacia la superficie del escritorio, trató de tomarse un respiro y ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sentía frustrada. Los nobles y ancianos faes eran solo unos ricachones más preocupados por salvar sus propios traseros que por el bienestar de los faes. Ellos creían que por su posición, el Ash debería brindarles toda la protección posible, que toda prueba o pista sobre la existencia de los faes podría destruirse, matarse o evaporarse. Eso era antes, ahora estaban en plena era de la información, pero aquellos viejos fanfarrones seguían pensando que podían vivir como en la Edad Media.

Aela podía sentir el miedo en el ambiente. Nadie hablaba sobre ello, y aún así, parecía que todos eran conscientes de que algo no estaba bien. Ya no era solo las disputas entre ancianos y nobles, la poca confianza que algunos tenían en los nuevos líderes, también estaba ese grupo, Dögun, los faes que habían borrado sus marcas de linaje y clan, que venían dando discursos y tratando de convencer a la gente de que el régimen actual de los faes debía terminar. Luego, estaba Ryan Lambert, ese loki millonario estaba reuniendo a gente y su interés por contratar a Lauren le hacía sospechar que quizá tuviera que ver con el grupo Dögun. Y es probable que ese maldito grupo fuera el que estaba filtrando información a los humanos, puede que para desestabilizar el sistema. Por eso, tenían que acabar con ellos lo antes posible, y por eso, necesitaba que por una vez, Luces y Sombras se pusieran de acuerdo y lo hicieran juntos.

—¿Se puede? —dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La Ash elevó el rostro hacia allí y casi no se creyó quién estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¿Evony? —Aela se levantó de la silla con sorpresa.

—¿Quién si no?

—¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

—Tenía algunos negocios y asuntos privados que atender —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—Bueno, ya sé que estás ocupada con todo eso de conseguir el título de Morrigan de nuevo, pero tenemos un problema bastante grave.

—¿Podemos hablar primero de otra cosa? —preguntó acercándose a su mesa.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo frunciendo el ceño y muy extrañada.

—Bo —contestó sin rodeos—. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—¿La súcubo sin bando? Solo sé lo que se dice por ahí: que nadie sabe sus orígenes, que se crió con humanos…

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. No me vaciles, querida, sabes lo que pregunto.

—¿Te refieres a dónde está? —le dijo la Ash sin saber bien lo que quería saber—. Bueno, no tengo ni idea, ella y ese lobo amante suyo desaparecieron. Quizá decidieron vivir la vida loca por su cuenta, y me alegro, lo último que necesito es una súcubo sin bando armando jaleo. ¿Por qué te interesa de repente este tema?

—¿Sabes algo sobre esa valquiria que la acompañaba?

—Tú sabes más de esa valquiria que yo… —la miró confusa—. Evony, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿A qué viene tanto interés en ese tema?

—Estoy perfectamente, solo dime si sabes por qué Tamsin está tan obsesionada con la doctora humana.

—¿Qué? No entiendo a qué viene todo este interrogatorio.

—Simplemente cuéntame lo que sepas sobre eso.

Aela miró fijamente a Evony. Había algo en ella que era diferente y lo supo desde el momento en el que no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos. Evony sabía qué clase de fae era y jamás sostenía su mirada con la suya demasiado tiempo. Había algo que estaba mal.

—Sabes algo, ¿verdad? —volvió a insistir la leanan sídhe.

La Ash bordeó la mesa y caminó hasta tener a Evony frente a ella. Antes de que pudiera resistirse, tomó su rostro con las dos manos y trató de meterse en su cabeza infundiéndole miedo.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó ella tratando de zafarse.

Los ojos de Aela brillaron rojos y pronto vio dibujado el terror en el rostro de Evony. Meterse en su cabeza fue muy fácil, en cualquier otra circunstancia, con el mero hecho de agarrar su cara, Evony la hubiera matado. Sin embargo, apenas se resistió.

Aela trató de buscar en sus pensamientos, pero todo era demasiado confuso en su cabeza, había algo que le impedía avanzar y ver lo que quería. Entonces, vio dos ojos que brillaban azules. La líder fae se detuvo un instante y trató de volver a mirar entre los pensamientos de Evony. Esta vez, vio un rostro que le resultó familiar: Aife. Aela se retiró ligeramente con total sorpresa, debió ver algo mal. Esa súcubo rebelde debía de estar muerta, no en la cabeza en Evony. Lo que significaba que estuviera en su cabeza, era que la había esclavizado. Lo cual realmente podía ser un alivio, así no tenía que rendir cuentas con Evony, pero era bastante preocupante de que fuera precisamente Aife, era lo único que faltaba para acabar de disparatar la situación en la que estaban los faes. Así que, a pesar de que el cuerpo de la leanan sídhe temblaba violentamente y estaba a punto de desfallecer, Aela sintió la necesidad de que tenía que seguir buscando más. Entonces, pareció vislumbrar algo borroso, fue un símbolo que le costó reconocer, tuvo que remontarse a la época de la Gran Guerra Fae…

—El símbolo de las valquirias —murmuró.

En seguida se lanzó sobre la mesa agarrando el teléfono mientras Evony caía al suelo inconsciente. La única valquiria en su territorio era Tamsin y la última vez que la había visto estaba demasiado interesada en Lauren. Fue una corazonada, más bien un mal presentimiento de que había hecho algo para llegar hasta la doctora. Cuando marcó el número, la espera pareció eterna.

«Cógelo, Lauren, cógelo», pensaba con cada tono de llamada que daba el aparato. Sin embargo, nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Lo intentó varias veces más, pero nadie respondía a las llamadas. Probó con uno de los guardias que había destinado a vigilar el apartamento de la doctora, tampoco contestó. La última vez, llamó a su jefe de seguridad:

—Necesito que envíes una brigada al apartamento de la doctora Lewis.

#

Cuando Tamsin abrió los ojos, creyó que había llegado a Helheim, pero se encontró a sí misma acostada en una cama, envuelta con unas mantas. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kenzi acurrucada en el suelo, durmiendo al lado. La valquiria la observó con sorpresa. Quizá habían pasado demasiados años en los que nadie se había preocupado por ella. De pronto, comprendió por qué Kenzi era tan especial para todos, por qué a pesar de que era humana todos estaban dispuestos a protegerla, y eso la hizo sonreír, aunque casi al instante trató de borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

Nada más incorporarse sobre la cama, la valquiria se llevó la mano al pecho. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella angustia. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y un montón de imágenes llenaron su mente. Estaba en un desierto, escuchaba voces, el calor la empapaba en sudor y apenas podía moverse. La llevaban en el remolque de un vehículo, junto a otras personas, maniatada, con un soldado que sostenía un rifle muy cerca de ella, que la miraba fijamente. Detuvieron el vehículo junto a unas chozas. El soldado la tomó del brazo y la llevo a empujones hacia adentro. El sol era tan fuerte en el exterior que apenas lograba enfocar nada dentro del oscuro habitáculo. Escuchó a varios hombres hablar en lo que reconoció como árabe. Con otro empujón más fuerte, cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cara contra la tierra. Oyó que uno de los hombres la llamó Karen. Ella levantó la vista y vio el cañón de un arma apuntando justo a su cara.

De repente, se armó un estruendo en el exterior. La gente de afuera comenzó a chillar y empezaron a sonar disparos. Los hombres que estaban allí dentro, salieron dando gritos y lanzando amenazas con las armas en mano. Ella trató de pegarse al suelo lo más que pudo mientras se arrastraba hacia alguna pared para protegerse del tiroteo que se había formado en la calle. Pronto escuchó alguien entrar a la choza. Ella se acurrucó en una esquina esperando no ser vista.

—¿Karen? —dijo quien había entrado.

—Aquí —respondió al reconocer la voz.

—Dios mío, me alegro de que estés bien —exclamó con alegría el hombre que rápidamente se acercó a ella y liberó sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella.

—La caballería llega al rescate —le contestó haciéndole entrega de un subfusil—. Los soldados franceses tenían razón sobre dónde se encontraba el escondite del grupo talibán. Estamos liberando a los rehenes. ¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ambos salieron en carrera y tomaron cobertura tras uno de los vehículos que se encontraban en la entrada. Abrieron fuego contra los terroristas. La adrenalina y el miedo se juntaron en su cuerpo cuando escuchó los zumbidos de las balas cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Recargando! —gritó mientras se agachaba detrás del vehículo.

Se apresuró en meter el cartucho en su compartimento, no sin antes dirigir un rápido vistazo hacia su derecha. El cuerpo de una niña con el rostro ensangrentando estaba tirado en medio del camino de tierra. Sobre su pequeña mano estaba un oso de peluche, destrozado por un disparo.

—¿Tamsin?

La valquiria abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kenzi arrodillada en el suelo, mirándola fijamente. El cansancio en su rostro era evidente, la delataba el aro oscuro que rodeaba sus grandes ojos grises. Sus delgadas manos se apoyaron con cuidado sobre las rodillas de la fae mientras la seguía mirando con atención. Tamsin se aclaró la garganta, pero no logró decir nada. Se llevó la mano a su pelo y retiró la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativa. Estaba abrumada, fascinada e incluso asustada de todo lo que su mente le iba mostrando sobre Lauren. La doctora no era ni mucho menos esa humana débil y frágil que dejaba ver.

—¡Qué diablos, Tamsin! —gritó de repente Kenzi—. ¡Me asustaste! —le incriminó la morena dándole un golpe en el muslo—. Por un momento te quedaste fría, ni siquiera tenías pulso… ¡Me dejaste sola y no sabía qué hacer!

La valquiria la miró durante unos segundos y luego volvió a retirar la vista al suelo. Casi al instante, sintió los brazos de Kenzi bordear su cintura y su rostro pegarse a su vientre en un abrazo que no se esperaba. Tamsin miró hacia ella sin saber qué hacer. La morena estaba asustada y exhausta, y la fae quería tranquilizarla, pero simplemente no le salieron las palabras o los gestos adecuados. La valquiria se sintió incómoda y llevó su mano torpemente hacia su cabello oscuro. Kenzi levantó la vista hacia la de ella cuando sintió la mano de la fae sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que quizá abusaba de la confianza, no obstante, llevaba horas sin dormir, con el corazón acelerado, con ansiedad y nervios; simplemente, había sentido un gran alivio al ver que Tamsin no la había dejado sola.

—Siento como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre mí —dijo por fin la rubia—, pero estoy bien.

Con esas palabras, Kenzi se separó de la fae y se puso en pie con esfuerzo. Estiró los músculos de la espalda y bostezó mientras restregaba sus ojos cansados con sus manos.

—Lauren despertó hace unas horas, durante un rato nada más —le dijo con un rostro muy serio—. No habló ni se movió. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero conseguí que bajara, aunque sus pulsaciones son muy altas y no sé si…

—Su cuerpo se está curando, es buena señal, en verdad —la interrumpió Tamsin tratando de buscar su calma—. Me preocupa más su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca había traído a un humano y no sé si su mente puede soportar el trauma.

—Lauren es fuerte.

—Pero… —Tamsin sintió la urgencia de guardar silencio por precaución a hablar más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué? No te calles, qué ibas a decir —le regañó Kenzi dándose cuenta.

—La Ash me dijo que Lauren trató de suicidarse, por eso me preocupa su mente.

—¿Cómo? Espera… ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué haría tal cosa?

Tamsin miró en silencio a Kenzi durante unos segundos. Exhaló aire con pesadez y habló de nuevo:

—Las personas se rompen, a veces llega un momento en el que te pierdes a ti mismo.

Tamsin lo dijo con tanto convencimiento, que Kenzi vio en sus ojos verdes familiaridad con ese sentimiento y ya no quiso ahondar en ese tema. Aún recorrían escalofríos en su cuerpo cuando recordaba su imagen débil y derrotada llorando entre sus brazos.

—Acabo de recordar una cosa —dijo de pronto la morena—. La Ash ha llamado varias veces. No he cogido el teléfono, obviamente, pero igual se podría preguntar por qué Lauren no contesta.

—Mierda —murmuró Tamsin.

—Sí, supuse que no era nada bueno…

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Tamsin hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama mareada.

—Claro, por supuesto, el único problema es que no tengo ninguna clase de poder de súper fuerza para llevaros a Lauren y a ti en brazos —dijo Kenzi dándose cuenta del pésimo estado en el que estaba la fae—, pero por lo demás, creo que podríamos salir de aquí sin problemas.

—Puedo ponerme de pie —dijo molesta la valquiria.

Volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo, casi se da de bruces contra el suelo si no llega a ser por Kenzi, que la agarró de un brazo.

—Corrígeme si escuché mal —le dijo sosteniéndola con sus manos—, pero dijiste ponerte en pie, no tirarte contra el suelo, ¿no?

—Ja, ja —exclamó sarcásticamente la otra—, graciosilla.

—No seas borde y agárrate a mí, lo último que necesitamos es que te rompas la cabeza contra el piso.

Tamsin bufó con fastidio mientras bordeaba con su brazo los hombros de Kenzi, ésta, por su parte, la agarró de la cintura y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación en la que estaba Lauren.

—Lo siento por gritarte antes —Kenzi suspiró con pesadez—. Creí que teniendo poderes faes podría ser más fuerte, que dejaría de ser esa humana flaca y débil que todos deben proteger, pero solamente cometí el peor error de mi vida. Sigo siendo esa idiota histérica que todos deben proteger.

—Sí, eres una histérica, pero me lanzaste contra una mesa y volé hasta el otro lado de la sala. No creo que eso sea un signo de debilidad.

Kenzi no le dijo nada aunque la valquiria vio la sonrisa que se formó en su boca y por un momento se sintió inmensamente feliz de verla sonreír.

En silencio, llegaron a la puerta donde estaba Lauren. Tamsin se soltó de Kenzi y se agarró a la pared.

—Ve a preparar el coche, yo la despertaré —le dijo la valquiria.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ya me encuentro mejor.

—Tamsin… —le advirtió.

—Kenzi —le respondió con fastidio—, he dicho que estoy mejor.

—No lo estarás si te mareas y te caes al suelo, porque vendré y te pegaré.

—No quiero otro de tus puños luminosos en mi cara, así que te prometo que estoy bien. Anda, ve a preparar el coche, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Kenzi asintió no muy segura y se fue. Tamsin tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación lentamente. Nada más poner un pie en el interior de la estancia, la fae dirigió su mirada hacia la doctora, que dormía sobre su cama con aparente calma. Suspiró nerviosa y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó y se quedó mirando fijamente el ritmo pausado y casi inapreciable de su respiración. Por unos instantes dudó, pero finalmente acercó sus dedos a la frente de la humana y comprobó que estaba ligeramente caliente.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Tamsin había olvidado cómo era aquella sensación después de revivir a alguien. No era solo tener recuerdos que no eran suyos, era conocer absolutamente todo de la persona que trajo de nuevo a la vida: sus miedos, sus defectos, sus virtudes, su manera de pensar, sus sentimientos… Lo mismo era para Lauren. La doctora sería la persona que mejor la conociera, que supiera todo aquello que Tamsin había tratado de enterrar durante siglos. Y había mucho más en lo que ahora no quería pensar.

—Lauren —dijo la valquiria en voz baja—, despierta.

Como un autómata, la humana abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue chillar. No fue un grito aleatorio, fue el nombre de Bo lo que salió de su garganta con desespero. Tamsin cerró los ojos sintiendo un gran pesar dentro de su pecho al oír su nombre. ¿Por qué su nombre evocaba tanto dolor en su interior? La valquiria se estremeció al pensar en Bo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Tamsin se quedó inmóvil, abrumada por el torbellino de emociones que comenzó a asolar su cuerpo. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y encontró a Lauren sentada sobre la cama con un gesto de terror en su cara. La fae se dio cuenta de que la respiración de la doctora era cada vez más agitada. Entonces, Tamsin sintió una oleada de dolor azotarla. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. Pronto, cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

—Sigurd —murmuró Lauren con la voz quebrada.

Tamsin miró hacia ella aterrada al escuchar ese nombre, su cuerpo tembló con violencia cuando volvió a ver sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa luminosa en su mente.

—Lauren —suplicó Tamsin retorciéndose en el suelo—, no me hagas recordarlo de nuevo…

Fue inevitable y lo sintió como un puñal que se clavó en medio de su pecho. Su pelo espeso oscuro, su mirada penetrante, sus rasgos marcados, su mandíbula ancha, sus brazos sosteniéndola… Habían pasado cientos de años, pero aún seguía en su interior el mismo dolor que sintió cuando lo vio morir, asesinado por sus propias manos. Las lágrimas salieron en chorros de sus ojos y sus gritos fueron los que probablemente alertaron a Kenzi.

—¡Tamsin! —gritó entrando en la habitación.

La morena se agachó asustada y la agarró por los hombros sacudiéndola.

—¡Tamsin! —le chilló—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo!

—¡Dile que pare! —le gritó la fae.

Kenzi levantó la mirada y vio a Lauren sentada sobre la cama, con el rostro congelado en un gesto de horror mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

—¡Lauren! —exclamó aún agarrando a Tamsin.

La doctora movió sus ojos hacia los de ella. La mueca de su cara asustó a Kenzi. Fue como si Lauren hubiera visto un fantasma o algo realmente aterrador. Pero enseguida volvió su atención a Tamsin que trataba de levantarse.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —le preguntó preocupada ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. ¿Tamsin? —insistió cuando no le respondió.

—Está bien. Ya estoy bien. Vámonos de aquí.

—Eh —dijo Kenzi colocándose enfrente de ella para cubrirle el paso—. No hagas eso, me estás asustando.

—Es solo que apesta ser yo —le contestó Tamsin esquivando su mirada.

Kenzi quiso hablar, pero la valquiria la echó a un lado y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Por lo menos, parece que ya podía caminar sin dificultad. Kenzi exhaló aire lentamente y se dirigió hacia Lauren, que seguía sentada en la cama en silencio.

—¿Doc? —le dijo en voz baja.

La doctora movió sus ojos hacia ella. Se miraron durante un rato y luego Lauren tuvo la urgencia de abrazarla.

—Oh, Lauren —le susurró la morena con cierta emoción en sus palabras—, tranquila, ¿vale? Vamos a un sitio más seguro donde la Ash no meta sus zarpas de manicura fina y luego iremos a por Bo y Dyson, ¿eh? Trick y Hale están de camino y nos ayudarán. Pero has de prometerme algo —le dijo separándola de ella ligeramente para que pudiera mirarla—. Vas a ser fuerte, vas a luchar y vas a ayudarme a traer a Bo, ¿vale? No te vas a rendir, ¿me lo prometes?

Lauren asintió tratando de no derramar más lágrimas. Kenzi le dirigió una sonrisa y la ayudó a poner en pie.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la doctora con una voz poco audible.

—Vex, me dio un piso cuando me uní a las Sombras, creo que sería perfecto para que tú y Tamsin descanséis un poco. Luego, ya veremos.

El paseo en coche había servido para calmar a ambas. Incluso habían logrado comer. Es cierto que el rostro de la doctora pareció quebrarse cuando vio el camaro amarillo de Bo, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, el viaje había sido silencioso. Al menos, Lauren y Tamsin habían comido algo y poco a poco iban recuperando el color natural en sus pieles. Kenzi estaba satisfecha de que ambas estuvieran bien, de que estuvieran vivas. Apretó el volante con fuerza pensando en eso y en lo que estaba por venir. Suspiró, era mejor que no pensara en el futuro.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento que Vex le había dado a Kenzi, Tamsin y Lauren se bajaron del coche por su propio pie y ayudaron a meter dentro de la casa lo poco que trajeron consigo. La morena realmente se sorprendió de la rápida recuperación de ambas. Kenzi sonrió, el amuleto del clan Zamora que le había dado Hale funcionaba después de todo. Cuando Tamsin le contó que iba a traer a Lauren de nuevo a la vida, se lo había metido en un bolsillo, quizá eso fue lo que le salvó de morir después del ritual. Ahora era Lauren quien llevaba el amuleto y solo se explicaba su pronta recuperación por él.

Kenzi cerró la puerta del apartamento con cuidado, una vez había entrado. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó por el corto pasillo hasta la sala, siguiendo a Tamsin y Lauren.

—Bien, chicas —dijo la morena—. Tenéis que descansar, ambas. Al fondo hay unas escaleras que las llevarán a las habitaciones y al baño. En la nevera hay comida por si tenéis hambre. Yo iré afuera y estaré vigilando toda la noche.

—Eh —le dijo Tamsin—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú también necesitas descansar.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

—Kenzi —le advirtió Lauren.

—Me dotaré de una gran cantidad de café y dormiré en el sofá de ahí si estoy muy cansada, palabra de boy scout —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora id las dos a dormir arriba y no me hagáis enfadar.

Tamsin dirigió la mirada hacia Lauren y la doctora solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

—Kenzi, si pasa cualquier cosa avísame —le dijo Tamsin.

—Que sí, vete ya —le respondió dándole empujones.

La valquiria quiso quejarse, pero prefirió hacerle caso. Subió las escaleras y se encontró a Lauren esperándola en la puerta de una de las habitaciones. La fae se quedó mirando a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Lauren.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó la valquiria con fastidio.

—Sí, ahora.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tamsin tornando los ojos en blanco y encontrando a la habitación.

La doctora la siguió, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. La valquiria se apoyó sobre la pared de enfrente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios me has hecho? —dijo Lauren enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

—Salvarte. Otra vez. Para variar.

—Me refiero a mi cabeza…

—Eso es mío. Digamos que hay un precio por traer a alguien a la vida y es ese.

—¿Cuál? —dijo la doctora levantado el rostro hacia ella.

—Compartir nuestros pequeños y sucios secretos —le contestó tratando de formar una sonrisa socarrona en su boca, pero se quedó en una mueca extraña.

—Así que… ¿La muerte que vi antes era la tuya?

—¿Cuál de ellas? —le preguntó caminando hacia ella—. Doc, esto no va a ser bonito, no al principio, donde esos recuerdos van a ser más vivos e intensos.

—Es increíble que el cerebro pueda recordar con tanto detalle la experiencia de la muerte, esto podría significar que a lo mejor las ECM no sean producto de la imaginación, sino que realmente existan. El deterioro de la fisiología y la bioquímica del cuerpo deben afectar al cerebro de alguna manera diferente a la que se creía.

—Vale —dijo Tamsin sorprendida del discurso de Lauren—. Supongo que tu _cientifiqueo_ inoportuno significa que estás mejor, ¿no?

—Dios, no… —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Tengo un zumbido terrible en la cabeza. Puede ser que mi hipotálamo esté sobrecargado, quizá mucha información… Mis neuronas deben estar creando nuevas conexiones sinápticas, supongo. Esto es realmente interesante. El cerebro es un órgano increíble.

—Doc, relájate, ¿vale? Vamos a dormir un poco, tu cerebro lo agradecerá y el mío también te lo agradecerá.

—No, espera —le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación—, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿por qué me salvaste?

—¿Los remordimientos no me dejaban dormir?

—No me mientas, puedes ser sincera conmigo —dijo Lauren poniéndose en pie—. Me mataste, así que me debes una explicación.

—Bien —dijo Tamsin volviéndose a acercar a la doctora—, Dyson me contó lo que hiciste con Taft y con el ADN del cabbit. Necesito que hagas lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lauren esperando haberla escuchado mal.

—Lo viste, viste su poder, lo que es capaz de hacer por su propio beneficio. Lo que obligó a su propia hija a hacer. Incluso, con tus años trabajando para los faes, seguro que has escuchado miles de historias sobre el Rey Oscuro. Él está planeando regresar, para eso necesita a Bo y cuando vuelva convocará a todas las valquirias y no podré escapar de su influencia. Ahora puedo, más o menos, porque no tiene control sobre este mundo, pero una vez regrese, tendré que hacer todo lo que esté en su voluntad. Por eso tuve que matarte, hice exactamente lo que él quería y por un tiempo me dejará en paz. Cumplí su misión, aunque al resucitarte, quizá haya hecho un poco de trampas. No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo tomará una vez descubra lo que hice.

—Siento tu miedo hacia él y… odio. Pero, ¿por qué necesitas el ADN?

—Si mi ADN cambia, puede que su poder ya no me afecte .

—¿Puede? —le dijo alarmada—. No puedo hacer algo así con un «puede», esto es demasiado arriesgado.

—Lauren, necesito esto, tengo que librarme de él. ¿Qué pasa con el «tenemos que salvar a Bo, tú y yo»?

—Bueno, vamos a suponer el hipotético que caso de que funcionara, ¿qué tipo de ADN te tendría que implantar?

—Él no pudo obligar a su propia hija a hacer lo que deseaba, Bo eligió lo que le dio la gana. Así que supongo que ella tiene algo que puede ayudarme.

—¿Quieres que te implante el ADN de Bo?

—Sí.

—¿Me querías para eso? —le dijo la humana molesta.

—No, Lauren, esto se me ocurrió una vez vi en tus recuerdos lo que pasaste en Helheim. Nunca quise matarte, diablos, sabía que tenía que hacerlo desde que te vi con aquella carta de tarot y traté de buscar una manera de no hacerlo, pero… pero no se puede huir de él, por lo que le obedecí. Él nunca me dijo nada de lo qué hacer después de que te matara, así que me arriesgué.

—¿Cómo vamos a conseguir el ADN de Bo? Tendríamos que ir a ese lugar y ¿no estarías bajo su poder allí?

—Existe una muestra del ADN de Bo aquí.

—¿Quién tiene muestras del ADN de Bo?

—Evony —dijo pausadamente—. Así que coincidirás conmigo que debemos buscarla cuanto antes.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿pero…?

—Tengo algo para hacerla cooperar —Tamsin se detuvo un momento—. ¿Podemos hablar de todo esto más tarde? Deberíamos dormir un poco.

Lauren abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló cuando escuchó un golpe afuera. Tamsin se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta en alerta. Ambas se quedaron mirando hacia allí esperando escuchar algo más. La valquiria quiso acercarse a mirar, pero pronto escucharon un grito de Kenzi diciendo que se le había caído algo al suelo. Aún así, Tamsin se quedó quieta, asegurándose de que todo estaba realmente bien. Efectivamente, todo estaba en silencio de nuevo.

Un escalofrío cruzó por la espalda de la valquiria de abajo hacia arriba, cuando el aire caliente de la respiración entrecortada de Lauren chocó contra su nuca. Sin darse cuenta, la humana se había pegado a Tamsin. La fae la observó de reojo, la doctora de pronto se había quedado muy quieta mirando hacia ella. La valquiria trató de alejarse sin brusquedad para no incomodar a Lauren, pero lo cierto es que finalmente no se movió, solo retiró la vista hacia la pared de enfrente, intentando ignorar la presencia de la humana detrás de ella. Tenerla tan cerca solo traía recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones confusas que estaba segura de que no pertenecían a ella misma. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que entre todo aquel mar de confusión, había unvacío que anhelaba llenar. Ella no sabía bien qué deseaba su corazón, ya ni estaba segura de si era suyo o no, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y observó a Lauren de frente, en su mente no pudo apartarse el nombre de Bo. Fue en el momento en el que Lauren dejó caer su vista al suelo, que comprendió que aquello que la atormentaba todo el rato, era lo que sentía la humana por Bo. En ese instante, Tamsin retrocedió, pero fue en vano, las manos de Lauren agarraron sus brazos impidiendo que se alejara y no pudo reprimir aquel sentimiento, quedó totalmente derrotada ante el amor que sentía la doctora por la súcubo. Tamsin sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso, pero era más fuerte que ella y no pudo sino temblar indefensa cuando las manos de Lauren subieron por su vientre. El deseo que sentía Lauren por Bo invadía ahora el cuerpo de la valquiria y eso estaba afectando a la doctora, al igual que horas antes, el shock y el dolor que había sentido Lauren por los recuerdos de Tamsin, cuando despertó, había afectado a la valquiria. La fae lo sabía, por eso tenía que resistirse, pero no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

En algún momento, el espacio entre ellas se había reducido hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones, presas de la desesperación, chocaban contra sus rostros cercanos**.** Lauren murmuró algo casi en su boca, pero Tamsin no pudo escucharla. Sus dedos se sintieron tentados de descubrir su piel ante sus ojos, y antes de que siquiera lo pensara, los botones de la camisa de la humana volaron cuando la valquiria tiró de ella, ansiosa por abrirla. Las manos de Lauren la acercaron hacia ella y sus labios se encontraron en un beso fiero, lento y hambriento.

Tamsin empujó a la humana a la pared más cercana sin saber si la deseaba o eran los confusos deseos de ella por Bo. No le dio importancia cuando se agachó para desabrochar los pantalones de Lauren y deslizarlos hasta el suelo, y ni siquiera pensó en ello cuando bajó el resto de la ropa.

Lauren no apartó sus ojos de la valquiria mientras ésta se ponía en pie lentamente, exhalando aire caliente de su boca que chocaba contra su piel, dejando que sus dedos formaran caricias mientras subía… La doctora cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no encontró nada, no había dolor, ni desesperación, ni miedos… Pero en lo más profundo, sentía que aquello no debía continuar. El problema fue que su cuerpo ya no respondía y las caricias de Tamsin sobre su piel no ayudaban, menos lo hacía su lengua invadiendo su boca.


End file.
